Slytherin Blood
by eeveejacob
Summary: Isabella Swan não é apenas humana; Nem mesmo é filha de Renée e Charlie. Sua mãe havia selado sua magia, verdadeira aparência e personalidade para protegê-la, mas exposta ao abandono dos Cullen, o selo se rompe permitindo que fosse encontrada por seu verdadeiro pai, o mais temido Bruxo das Trevas. A Profecia sobre o Menino não era a única lançada. Quem vencerá? A Lady ou o Menino?
1. Prólogo

_O universo de Crepúsculo e o universo de Harry Potter não me pertencem, não tenho pretenções de possuir - Se possuísse seria muito realizada (e rica), I'm sure of it. Entretanto, alterações e personagens extras pertencem sim a mim, sem a intenção de rivalizar a história original ou com fins lucrativos - mas se for um olheiro de editoras, aceito mensagens!_

 _Alterações cronológicas foram feitas, principalmente no tocante a prequel de Slytherin Blood._

 _Comentários me alimentam e a fic estará completa em breve - Todos os capítulos já estão prontos, só preciso postá-los aqui._

 _Boa leitura! :)_

* * *

 _E se na verdade, Isabella Swan, não fosse uma simples humana?_

 _E se seus pais não fossem Renée e Charlie Swan?_

 _E se sua mãe tivesse criado barreiras que bloqueassem sua essência mágica?_

 _Se quando abandonada por Edward, sua dor e ódio superassem as barreiras rompendo-as e dando a seu pai verdadeiro sua localização?_

 _Se seu pai fosse o mais temido bruxo das trevas existente?_

 _Se a ruptura das barreiras, causasse o afloramento de sua verdadeira aparência e personalidade?_

 _" Gryffindor, Hufflepuff; Ravenclaw, Slytherin;_ Priden _;_

 _O_ sangue mais poderoso possui _._

 _Vingança procura._

 _Quem vence?_

 _Trevas ou Luz?_

 _Quem conseguirá? A Lady?_

 _Ou o Menino?"_

* * *

"Você não é boa o bastante para mim"

...

A dor era grande. Intensa. As lágrimas corriam por meu rosto, soluços preenchiam o silêncio.

...

Caí.

...

Der repente minha dor transformou-se em ódio, a mais profunda ira contra

...

Era como se paredes dentro dela desabassem…

...

Soluços ainda irrompiam de meus lábios, gemidos abafados por rosnados que eu mesma emitia entre meus dentes trincados.

...

–Malditos. –Sussurrei. –Malditos

...

Em algum lugar ouvi um sussurro "Legilimens"

...

Usavam vestes negras, algumas usavam máscaras

...

–Oh minha pequena Isabella.

...

Flashs estranhos me assolavam.

...

–Meu pai? –Perguntei e ele sorriu

…

–Só há duas pessoas capazes de me ler. Você e…

...

–Crucio! – Ordenei com raiva e ela caiu no chão debatendo-se. –Crucio! –Ordenei mais uma vez

…

–Ah, por favor... –Ergui mais uma vez a varinha ao ouvi-la falar.

–Vá para o inferno.

...

–Avada Kedavra.

...

–Eu gostaria de receber a marca.

…

–Poderia subir o zíper por favor? - Virei revelando minhas costas nuas.

–Ãnn, claro. -Ouvi-o prender a respiração quando tocou minha pele na base de minha coluna e uma corrente elétrica fluiu entre nós.

...

Minha mão espalmada sobre seu toráx firme, sua mão em minha cintura instintivamente.

...

–O trio dourado.–Praticamente cuspiu as palavras. -O ruivo é o Rony Wesley traidor de sangue, a garota é a Hermione Sangue Ruim Granger e o moreno...

...

–Abafiato.–Ele sussurrou. - Temo que haja algo melhor a se fazer do que rir. -Falou, os lábios a centímetros dos meus.

–E o que seria ? - Fiz-me desentendida e ele sorriu malicioso.

...

– Droga. Você é amiga do Malfoy? Ah cara! Eu que pensei que podia ser legal!

...

Você não quer ser meu inimigo.

...

Paralisei quando ouvi "Cullen".

...

–QUE MERDA É ESSA? -Exclamei fazendo alguns olharem para mim assustados.

...

"Espero que um dia me perdoe.

Eu te amo."

...

–Professor Dumbledore gostaria de falar com a Srta. Priden.

...

–Aluna ou não sou mais nobre que você. Aluna ou não, enfrentaria um duelo com você sem medo nenhum.

...

–O quê Potter? O Sr. Raio na Testa que trapaceia com as poções quer que eu os acompanhe?

…

Logo eu estava em pé com a varinha no peito do Potter e todos se levantaram.

–Saiam daqui. -Falei entredentes

…

–O que está acontecendo aqui Srta. Priden?

–Pergunte ao seu querido trio dourado.

…

Estava arfante quando começou a espalhar beijos por meu pescoço

…

Isso pareceu deixá-lo louco e senti seus lábios descendo por meu colo, seus dedos acariciando meu seio sob o sutiã preto.

…

"Eu gostaria de saber todos os lados da história.

Minha experiência me diz que haverá uma guerra de verdade aqui, e quero tomar o partido que me parecer melhor."

...

"Eu te ouvi. Não estava dormindo.

Acho que… Acho que terei de concordar.

Mas ainda não o posso dizer. Não estou pronta, e receio que você também não.

Há vezes em que só gestos bastam.

Apenas… Sua."

...

-Ei. Olhe para mim. -Parei de olhar o lençol da cama estreita. - Eu vi. Enquanto caía só podia procurar seu olhar. Eu sabia que estava tentando me salvar.

...

"[...] Devo ser procurada no mundo trouxa."

...

-E seu precioso Potter, onde está?

...

"Seus olhares mantiveram-se presos um no outro, cada um sentindo como se o outro fosse tudo o que bastava."


	2. Chapter 1 - Ruptura

_Não possuo os personagens ou enredos originais de Harry Potter e nem de Twilight, infelizmente, caso contrário, seria não apenas realizada, mas rica._

 _Entretanto, alterações e personagens extras pertencem sim a mim, sem a intenção de rivalizar a história original ou com fins lucrativos - mas se for um olheiro de editoras, aceito mensagens!_

 _Boa leitura!_

* * *

Edward me deixou.

Ele me deixou.

" _Você não é boa o bastante para mim"_

" _Você não é boa o bastante para mim"_

" _Você é só humana, foi só uma distração"_

" _Nós vamos embora."_

" _Quando digo nós refiro-me a minha família e eu"_

A dor me consumia.

Como ele foi capaz?

Parecia haver um enorme buraco em meu peito.

A dor era grande. Intensa. As lágrimas corriam por meu rosto, soluços preenchiam o silêncio.

Caí. A chuva começava a penetrar a copa das árvores. Eu não tinha forças.

De repente minha dor transformou-se em ódio, a mais profunda ira contra aquele _sanguessuga desprezível_ que me abandonara. Senti algo dentro de mim se movendo como um animal enjaulado que tentava libertar-se das amarras.

 _Como ele podia?_

 _Como podiam todos os sanguessugas nojentos daquela… "família"?_

 _Quem pensavam que eram?_

O ódio misturou-se a dor, e então eu já não sabia o que era um e o que era outro. Minha cabeça doía.

Era como se paredes dentro dela desabassem.

O que era aquilo?

Uma energia forte me envolvia e parecia vir de dentro de mim.

Ouvi estalos ao meu redor, mas pouco me importava.

Soluços ainda irrompiam de meus lábios, gemidos abafados por rosnados que eu mesma emitia entre meus dentes trincados.

-Malditos. –Sussurrei. –Malditos. Malditos. _Malditos_! –Meu tom foi aumentando cada vez mais e logo aquela energia pareceu ir ao ápice.

Gritei.

Mais lágrimas vieram.

Em algum lugar ouvi um sussurro, " _Legilimens"_ em seguida um arfar e um gemido.

-Isabella? –Uma voz desconhecida, mas que de alguma forma me acalmou e parecia familiar chamou-me.

Ergui os olhos pela primeira vez e um grupo de pessoas me cercava. Usavam vestes negras, algumas usavam máscaras. Eram poucas.

Uma mulher de cabelos desgrenhados e olhos brilhantes estava amparada por uma loura e ambas me olhavam fixamente.

Parecia conhecê-las. Em algum lugar de minha mente.

-Isabella. O que lhe fizeram? –A voz seguinte vinha carregada.

Sentia uma pressão estranha e minha visão foi se turvando até que tudo ficou escuro.

-Nunca use _Legilimens_ numa ruptura!

-Mas precisava saber o que a fez sentir tanta dor e ódio!

-Todos queremos saber. –A voz masculina disse em tom sombrio.

-Ela vai demorar a acordar?

-Sua mente precisa acertar todas as lembranças armazenadas quando bebê. E mente, corpo e espírito precisam acostumar-se ao poder.

-Ela é incrivelmente poderosa.

-Sim. Veja, sua aparência ainda não estabilizou.

-Quem quer que a tenha feito sofrer vai pagar caro.

-Ao menos nos fez ir até ela.

-Oh minha pequena Isabella.

-Se parece com a mãe.

-Note, seus cabelos estabilizaram. Será que não irá assustar-se ao acordar?

-Estou aqui.

-Todos estamos Milord.

A escuridão ia e vinha. Eu queria dizer que ouvia, mas nada saía.

-O que ela disse?

-Aparentemente está delirando. " _O quê, não sou boa o bastante para você?"_ foi isso o que disse.

Senti meus lábios abrindo-se, mas não controlava o que dizia.

 _-Não me deixe. Edward, não._


	3. Chapter 2 - Sangue Puro

Flashs estranhos me assolavam e perguntas me rodeavam...

 _Quem era o_ belomoreno _de_ olhosverdes _?_

 _Quem era a mulher a seu lado? Era um lindo casal._

 _Quem era a loura de sorriso doce? Onde eu já a tinha visto?_

 _Quem era a mulher que me embalava? Porque eu era um bebê?_

 _Oh, aqueles homens! Quem podiam ser? As luzes estranhas._

 _Aquelas...varinhas?_ A bela mulher que me embalara se interpôs a minha frente.

 _ **–Narcisa! Agora! Por favor! Já fiz tudo o que podia para protegê-la.**_

 _ **Um homem com um forcado aproximou-se de mim, mas antes que fizesse algo foi atingido por um raio verde.**_

 _ **–Avada Kedrava!**_

O que eram aquelas palavras?

Abri os olhos devagar. De repente a luminosidade era demasiada forte, e os fechei novamente. Levei a mão sobre eles e um som suave de cortinas se fechando seguiu-se ao meu movimento.

Abri-os novamente.

Estava sob um colchão macio, a cama tinha um lindo dossel negro e prateado, cobras verdes enrolavam-se nos pilares que sustentavam o dossel.

Sentei-me devagar e bem a minha frente havia um quadro. Uma linda águia voava sob as águas de um mar cristalino, enquanto um leão dormia na relva brilhante sob o sol, uma cobra enroscava-se ao redor de um ratinho e um texugo saía de uma toca a beira do penhasco ondehavia um enorme dragão dourado de olhos abertos, atento. Era lindo. O mais incrível era o fato de se mover e o olhei fascinada por alguns instantes. Em determinado momento os animais pareceram olhar-me intensamente para logo depois voltarem a seus movimentos.

Num quadro ao lado a linda mulher que me embalara nos sonhos sorria radiante segurando um embrulho rosa, orgulhosa; Ao lado deste, em outro quadro o moreno de olhos verdes sorria intensamente para ela e segurava desajeitado o mesmo embrulho.

Num outro ainda o homem estava sério, uma aura de poder o envolvia, seus olhos tinham um brilho enigmático e até mesmo maléfico, mas não me amedrontara. Apenas fez-me pensar no quanto me era familiar.

O último quadro que vi era o de uma garotinha. Não passava de um ano, sentava-se sob uma manta verde, uma cobra grande enrolava-se ao seu redor e ela ria. A mulher estava ao fundo com uma varinha na mão enquanto a apontava para um medalhão que flutuava em direção a menininha. O homem olhava para as duas com orgulho transbordando.

Aquela menina... era eu?

Corri os olhos pelo quarto, e me detive no enorme espelho preso atrás da porta trancada. Sentia-me observada, mas ignorei. Fosse sensação ou tivesse alguém, se fosse me machucar já o teria feito.

Paralisei ao ver minha imagem. Meu cabelo estava longo e escuro indo até abaixo da cintura, os cachos mais definidos e de longe percebia-se que estavam macios. Os lábios, mais cheios rosados e delineados, a pele mais alva, porém um leve rubor dava um tom angelical completado pelos olhos verdes intensos, meu queixo estava mais quadrado. Ergui a sobrancelha e a imagem fez o mesmo. Examinei o corpo. Curvas, barriga lisa, seios fartos e rígidos, coxas torneadas. Até meu nariz estava mais bonito.

 _POR QUE ESCONDERAM MINHA BELEZA? É PIADA?!_

Ah, sim. Era eu. Mas minhas vestes eram diferentes também. Não estava usando os jeans e a blusa de antes. Vestia um baby doll preto e prata, e uma certa aura envolvia-me.

–Fizeram uma plástica em mim? –Perguntei-me em voz alta e tive um sobressalto ao ouvir um riso breve.

–Não, esse é seu verdadeiro eu.

Virei-me devagar e meu coração acelerou.

No único canto do quarto em que eu ainda não olhara, próximo a cortina estava um... homem (?) De aparência ofídica, usava vestes negras e uma enorme cobra – a mesma do quadro (?)- estava sob o braço da poltrona em que ele sentara-se.

O examinei minuciosamente e parei em seus olhos. Verdes. Eu sabia que já os tinha visto enão fora no meu reflexo.

Se aqueles flashes e os quadros estavam certos, se eu estava certa, aquele era...

–Meu pai? –Perguntei e ele sorriu. A maneira com que o fez, causou uma sensação estranha. Por mais sinistro que parecesse...

–Ao que parece Halley conservou sua memória infantil...

–Mas... Se é o cara do quadro... E o cara do meu sonho... Por que...

–É uma longa história.

–E tenho grande envolvimento nela?

–Digamos que sim.

–Então, se você é meu pai... Charlie...

–Seu tio. Irmão de sua mãe.

–E minha mãe, é a moça – apontei para o quadro e ele assentiu – onde...

–Se foi.

Sua expressão foi de tristeza, seus olhos marejaram, mas ele logo substituiu por uma máscara de frieza.

–Como faz isso?

–O quê?

–Põe a máscara tão rapidamente?

Ele me olhou intensamente e sorriu largo, deleitado, a máscara se foi.

–Só há duas pessoas capazes de me ler. Você...E Halley.

–Halley é a minha mãe?

–Sim.

–Quem são aquelas pessoas? Como vim parar aqui? Porque estou aqui? Porque estava em Forks? O que quis dizer com verdadeiro eu?

–Uma pergunta de cada vez. Deve estar com fome.

–Estou. –Falei ao sentir meu estomago roncar.

Ele levantou-se num movimento fluído e pegou uma bandeja a trazendo até mim.

–Um dos elfos acabou de trazer.

–Elfos?

–Elfos domésticos. Pequenas criaturas que nos servem.

–O que somos? –Perguntei ao pegar um pedaço de bolo.

–Bruxos. –Engasguei. Ele sorriu de novo sentando-se ao meu lado e oferecendo-me um copo de... leite?

–Bruxos, tipo, bruxos mesmo? Como as histórias de Charlie? Ou como as da TV?

–As de Charlie. Ele contava muitas?

–Na verdade não. Contava algumas, quando eu era pequena, mas quando tinha uns 6 ou 7 anos, e comecei a questionar mais, querendo detalhes, não deixando-o se esquivar, e comentava histórias com as crianças dos vizinhos, - que tinham medo- revirei os olhos- então ele parou. Eu gostava quando fazia as crianças ficarem vidradas no que eu contava e ria quando choravam de medo. Sempre as achei bobas.

Ele abriu um sorriso novamente.

–Se Charlie é irmão de minha mãe, ele é bruxo?

–Ele era. Renegou seu sangue. Duas vezes. Da primeira, apaixonara-se por uma trouxa e então passou a viver no mundo deles, usando outro sobrenome, Swan. Então, um dia ela morreu, algo com um feitiço que deu errado. Ele ficou morrendo de culpa e renegou a família, o sangue e a magia. Quebrou sua varinha e decidiu nunca mais participar desse mundo. Conheceu Renée e casou-se com ela. Algum tempo depois tiveram uma filha que morreu no mesmo dia em que estávamos sendo atacados. Narcisa substituiu vocês duas a mando de Halley, pois só assim você teria chance de sobreviver. Tentamos encontrá-la, mas Charlie havia se mudado e depois, quando ele voltou você não estava mais com ele.

–Trouxas?

–Não bruxos.

–Narcisa?

–Sua madrinha, uma de minhas, quero dizer, nossas Comensais.

–Madrinha? Nossas? Comensais? Atacados?

–Comensais Da Morte, são os bruxos que me servem. Você é minha filha, portanto, o que é meu é seu. Narcisa, Lúcio, Bellatrix e Severo são seus padrinhos e madrinhas. Fomos atacados por trouxas e bruxos "da luz" – fez aspas com os dedos e sua voz demonstrava nojo ao falar destes bruxos.

–Porque fomos atacados?

–Eu era contra a interação entre nossos mundos. Lembrava do que fizeram conosco nas fogueiras, e se naquele tempo era assim, agora seria pior. Não devíamos confiar neles. Odiava e odeio trouxas, e Dumbledore é um amante dos trouxas. Eles achavam que devíamos interagir com eles. Fui contra. Havia uma profecia. Descobriram você. Acontece que os trouxas não só atacaram a nós, como atacaram a outros bruxos e isso provou que não era o melhor para todos que trouxas e bruxos estivessem juntos. Mas já havia sido feito. Sua mãe já estava morta. Você, já havia sumido. Fui atrás dos traidores de sangue. Meu ódio suplantou qualquer bom sentimento, e, os Comensais da Morte nasceram naquela noite. Da raiva, do ódio, da tristeza. Não tinha mais sua mãe e toda sua doçura para fazer-me feliz. Não havia sua luz para afastar todo o sofrimento e raiva de ser um órfão rejeitado, depois, um estranho entre os meus, e, mais tarde o herdeiro de Salazar.

–Então... minha mãe foi morta e cresci longe do meu mundo e da minha família, porquê esses bruxos aí, e esse cara, resolveram que era legal viver com os trouxas e que seria divertido me matar?

–Basicamente. – Um lampejo vermelho passou por seus olhos e em meu reflexo vi o mesmo.

–Como ficou assim?

–Matei Tiago e Lilian Potter, mas quando fui matar seu filho, a proteção de Lilian foi mais forte. O Avada voltou para mim e minha essência ficou dispersa. O menino Potter cresceu, eu me fortaleci, depois de alguns encontros, finalmente consegui reconstituir um corpo, mas a poção levou o veneno de Nagini me dando essa aparência.

–E porque seu Avada voltou?

–Depois que sua mãe e você se foram, a única coisa que eu não tinha em meu coração eram sentimentos bons. Amor? Muito menos. Acho que esse sentimento só voltou algumas noites atrás.

O olhei fixamente e atirei meus braços a seu redor. A princípio, vacilante, ficou estático, mas logo retribuiu o abraço, ainda desajeitado.

–Avada Kedrava é um feitiço, certo?

–Sim.

–Narcisa é uma loura?

–Sim.

–Então... ooh! Ela lançou um Avada no cara que ia me matar! E alguém lançou um desse na minha mãe.

Ele ficou rígido, mas logo relaxou e o soltei.

–Como é essa de órfão, estranho e herdeiro de Salazar?

Contou-me sua história e como conheceu minha mãe, como ela o mudou, como decidiu que por ela deixaria a ideia de eliminar os sangue ruins e trouxas de lado.

Explicou-me sobre Hogwarts e as casas, explicando assim sobre Salazar e a Câmara.

Comi durante alguns minutos, em silêncio.

–Gostaria de conhecer seus padrinhos e o círculo íntimo?

–Sim.

–Mandarei uma Elfa para ajudá-la a se vestir.

Ele levantou-se e lançou um último sorriso antes de sair.

Olhei para a poltrona e a cobra ainda estava lá.

–Oi Nagini. –Falei e assustei-me quando ela ergueu a cabeça e respondeu com sibilos. O mais estranho era que eu os entendia.

–Olá, Sssenhora, ssenti ssua falta. Quando podemosss brincaarr novameente?

–Accho que ssou muito grande para brincaarr. E, dessculpe, mass não me lembro.

–Era uma crianssccinha. Mass fico felizzz. Não conte a ninguém que fico felizzz. Tenho uma reputaçção a zzelaar.

–Esstá bem Nagini.

Por algum motivo não era tão estranho falar e ouvir minha própria voz como sibilos de cobra.

Uma batidinha leve na porta me sobressaltou e mandei que entrasse.

–Olá minha Senhora. Sou Jimmy, estou aqui para servi-la. O Mestre mandou-me.

–Oi Jimmy. Bom, não sei onde estão minhas roupas.

Ela andou a passos rápidos até uma porta na lateral do quarto e revelou um armário. Retirou um vestido verde, que vinha até meus joelhos, uma capa negra com um bordado prateado nas mangas e entrando mais fundo no armário pegou sandálias negras.

–Esta roupa é de seu agrado Senhorita?

–Obrigada Jimmy.

–Precisa de mais ajuda?

–Sabe como pentear meus cabelos?

–Sim.

–O faça, por favor.

Sentei-me na cadeira que ficava em frente a uma penteadeira e Jimmy, subindo num banquinho, penteou meus cabelos até que ficassem ainda mais sedosos, e na lateral prendeu-o levemente com o que pareciam brilhantes.

–Gostou Senhora?

–Está lindo. Obrigada.

–A senhora está agradecendo Jimmy?

–Sim.

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ela começou a beijar meus pés.

–Está bem Jimmy, pare.

Imediatamente parou.

– Pode levar a bandeja para sei lá onde que me troco sozinha. Depois volte aqui.

–Está bem.

Troquei-me e logo Jimmy voltou.

–Está pronta Senhora?

–Estou. Avise meu pai. –Era estranho o quão natural era chamar aquele homem de pai.

–Sim.

Alguns segundos depois ela voltou.

–O Mestre disse que a espera no salão e disse que Jimmy deve levá-la até lá.

–Espere.

–Nagini, pode mosstrar-me o caminho até meu pai? –Perguntei virando-me

–Claro Izzabella.

–Nagini me guiará. Pode ir Jimmy.

–Está bem.

Ela desapareceu tão rápido quando surgiu e sorri para Nagini que veio até mim e enroscou-se ao meu redor, pousando a cabeça sobre minha mão.

Parei frente a portas entalhadas com imagens de cobras e bati.

–Entre.

Abri-as e no mesmo instante todos os olhos voltaram-se para mim.

Meu pai sorriu.

A mulher loura foi a primeira a sair do transe. Abriu um sorriso enorme. Narcisa. É, isso.

Seus olhos brilharam e veio em minha direção.

–Izzye. –Congelei. –Posso chamá-la assim? Halley lhe chamava dessa maneira e... Oh, perdão. Sou Narcisa Malfoy, sua madrinha. Este é Lúcio, essa é Bellatrix, e aquele ali é Severo. Somos seus padrinhos. Aquele lá é o marido da Bellatrix, Rodolfo. –Continuou dizendo os nomes daqueles presentes e eles acenavam em reconhecimento, alguns sorriam, sem conter-se.

–Muito prazer. Embora, ao que me consta, eu já os tenha conhecido um dia.

–Posso lhe abraçar?

–Pode. –Narcisa abraçou-me e Bellatrix também o fez. Lúcio e Severo estavam em dúvida, mas ambas os deram empurrõezinhos e eles também me abraçaram.

–Você está tão grande. –Severo disse e sorri.

–Já acabou o momento meloso? –Meu pai perguntou, mas quando olhei para ele, havia um brilho divertido em seu olhar, e um pequeno sorriso tentando formar-se em seus lábios. Nagini havia se desenrolado de meu corpo e estava enrolando-se ao redor de seu...trono?- Sentem-se. Querida, venha até aqui. –Fez um movimento fluido com a varinha e um trono idêntico ao dele, apenas menor, apareceu a seu lado na grande mesa oval.

Contaram-me sobre minha ascendência.

A bisavó materna de minha mãe era Lyra Griffindor, que casara-se com Klaus Hufflepuff e gerou a avó de minha mãe, Anny.

Anny casou-se com Rudy R. Slytherin filho de Soraya Ravenclaw e Mortimer Slytherin.

Soraya era filha de Helena Ravenclaw ( Helena escondera a gravidez e a filha).

A união de Anny e Rudy resultou em Stacy G.H.R. Slytherin que casou-se com Alexander Priden – que era descendente direto de Merlin e Morgana ( Tiveram um encontro –nas fogueiras de Beltane- e deste originou o pai de Alexander ).

Eles tiveram uma filha e um filho, Halley e Charlie Priden (que negou seu sangue, família emagia) e Halley casou-se com Tom Riddle.

O casamento dos dois teve como resultado...eu.

Portanto meu verdadeiro nome é Isabella G. H. R. S. Priden Riddle, pra simplificar, só Priden Riddle mesmo.

O Priden porque, é derivação de Prince, que era um dos títulos de Merlin (Principe dos encantamentos). Priden também significa Bom (Boa) em Esloveno e Merlin assim era.

O último Gaunt – herdeiros diretos e reconhecidos de Salazar – foi Morfino, o avô materno de meu pai.

É meio confuso, mas o que não é complicado nessa vida?

Contaram-me tudo o que acontecera nos últimos anos e por fim, disseram que o bloqueio que minha mãe criara os impedia de me encontrar.

–As barreiras que sua mãe colocou em sua mente, impediram que seus poderes, aparência real e personalidade aflorassem, e apenas algo muito forte despertaria seu poder. E agora é sua vez de nos contar o que aconteceu nesses anos.

Respirei fundo, agora era minha vez...


	4. Chapter 3 - Meu verdadeiro lugar

–Quando eu tinha um ano Charlie e Renée foram morar em uma cidade ensolarada, mas Charlie não gostou, e eles voltaram para Forks. Alguns anos depois, os dois separaram-se e Renée me levou com ela para o Arizona. Eu visitava Charlie nas férias, mas quando completei 12 ou 13 anos, as visitas diminuíram e Charlie é que acabava indo me ver quando eu não estava viajando com Renée. Ela casou-se com Phill e decidi morar com Charlie, para que eles pudessem viajar sem me ter como estorvo. No ano passado, assim que comecei as aulas, conheci os Cullen. Com o tempo descobri que eram vampiros.

–Vampiros? -Narcisa indagou com a testa franzida.

–Sim, Frios para ser exata. Eles não queimavam ao sol, mas brilhavam.

–Ah, sim, os purpurinas! Lembro-me de tê-los estudado certa vez! -Meu pai exclamou e alguns riram.

–Eles são perigosos!

–É, sim, mas os Cullen, assim como os Denalli bebem sangue animal, para preservar a vida humana.

–Ah, são como os bruxos pisca-pisca, que gostam dos trouxas.-Belatrix disse e eu ri.

–Posso continuar?

–Claro.

–Me envolvi com Edward. -Antes que me interrompessem completei - Sim, namoramos. Sim, mesmo eu sendo humana. -Eu não tinha mais vontade de chorar agora, e não entendia porque. -Então, Alice, sua irmã mais nova compulsiva decidiu fazer uma festa de aniversário para mim. -Senti um comichão de irritação.

Respirei fundo.

–O problema é que, Jasper, o parceiro dela, tem mais dificuldade que os outros em controlar sua sede. -Pausei -E me cortei abrindo um dos embrulhos. -Prenderam a respiração e eu revirei os olhos para minha idiotice. - Antes que Jasper me atacasse Edward se interpôs e me empurrou. -Fiz uma careta- Só que parece ter esquecido que é muito mais forte que eu. Enfim, bati num vaso de vidro antes de cair e assim, cortei o braço.

–Aquela marca? - Narcisa perguntou e olhei para o local onde deveria haver uma atadura, percebendo, pela primeira vez que não mais estava ali.

–Como...

–Feitiços. - Severo deu um sorrisinho sinistro. Ok.

–Aí sim o Jazz ficou doido. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Alice e Jasper saíram, logo depois Edward, e só Carlisle ficou e deu os pontos no ferimento. É, um vampiro médico. -Meu peito não estava doendo como naquele dia... Estranho. -3 dias depois o Edward apareceu e me chamou para uma caminhada. Fui, é lógico. E então... -Minha voz falhou e cerrei os punhos sobre a mesa, movimento percebido por todos. Os nós de meus dedos estavam brancos de tanta pressão que eu fazia e no canto da sala um vaso estourou.

–Opa! Alguém se irritou. -Belatrix riu. -Viu só como Izzye é poderosa?

–Eu fiz isso? -Perguntei por um momento esquecendo da raiva.

–Sim. Reparo. -Meu pai fez um movimento com a varinha e os pedaços do vaso voltaram ao lugar deixando- o perfeito como antes.

Inspirei.

–Ele disse que estava indo embora. Que nunca mais eu o veria. Que não me amava. Que eu era uma simples humana, que fora um passatempo. Disse que eu não devia me meter em encrencas, porque Charlie sofreria. Disse que seria como se ele nunca tivesse existido. Que eu não... -Senti uma ardência estranha - Que eu não era boa o suficiente para ele. Depois simplesmente me deixou na porra da floresta.

Tirei os olhos de meus punhos cerrados e vi suas expressões. Os olhos de meu pai estavam vermelhos. Os de Belatrix brilhavam de ódio, como o dos outros. Narcisa parecia extremamente ofendida e ultrajada.

O que mais surpreendeu-me foi perceber que não havia mais nenhuma dor. O vazio parecia estar preenchido. A única coisa que conseguia sentir era raiva, desprezo, até um certo ódio. Eu queria vingança pelo que sofri.

–Desgraçado!

–Sanguessugas purpurinas imbecís!

–Malditos sejam!

–Eles vão pagar por isso.

Surpreendi-me novamente ao sentir a mão de meu pai sobre a minha.

Olhei-o e em seus olhos vermelhos e raivosos, vi meu próprio reflexo, meus olhos com o mesmo brilho que os dele.

–Eles são os responsáveis pelo estado em que estava naquela noite então? Esses malditos vão pagar por isso. Eu juro. -Sorri pra ele e apertei sua mão de volta a soltando em seguida.

Alguns minutos depois todos estavam mais calmos.

Bem, Belatrix primeiro matou um pobre gatinho para depois dar-se por satisfeita.

–-

Começarei a frequentar Hogwarts depois das férias. Severo está me ensinando poções e feitiços assim como todos os outros. Narcisa me ensina sobre a história da magia, os personagens mais marcantes, as criaturas fantásticas e o mais importante em sua opinião, ter classe e saber etiqueta.

Por mais incrível que pareça Rodolfo é bom em lutas corporais e me ensina. Leio o tempo todo, todo tipo de livro e pratico tanto!

Ainda não compramos uma varinha para mim, então, pratico com a varinha de algum deles e mesmo que hajam limitações quando quem a porta não é o dono, dizem que me saio muito bem mesmo assim.

Papai deixou-me até mesmo usar sua varinha e foi incrível!

E, claro, assim como Merlin e Morgana que foram druída e sacerdotisa e não precisavam de varinha -aprenderam em Avalon de onde vinha sua linhagem- sendo descendente deles também eu não precisava de uma, mas ainda assim a compraria.

Amanhã iremos até o Sr. Olivaras e enfim poderei ter minha varinha.

Serei Isabella Priden, filha de Charlie e Andrômeda e criada em segredo por parentes na Eslovênia, passara um tempo morando com meu pai, que todos sabem viver como trouxa, mas entediando-me vim viver com meus tios Lúcio e Narcisa que já conhecia, pois morara com eles antes de viver com meu pai. - Confuso? Nãão!

Terei de fazer uma prova de aptidão para que me aceitem no sexto ano. Narcisa disse que estudarei com seu filho Draco e seremos apresentados dentro de alguns dias.

Afinal, meu pai disse que ele será meu "protetor" em Hogwarts.

–-

–Izzye?

–Hum?

–Levante-se Izzye.

–Vai embora.

–Ora venha, Lúcio já está esperando!

–Tá. - Abri os olhos devagar e depois de espreguiçar-me fui ao banheiro onde lavei-me e depois um vestido, meias, jaqueta e sandália.

Na bandeja sob o criado mudo ao lado da cama havia muffins.

–Accio muffin. -Convoquei um deles e desci as escadas comendo-o.

–Bom dia. -Desejaram e assenti fazendo um sinal de que o muffin estava muito bom fazendo-os rir.

Andamos até a lareira e segurei na mão deles que aparataram no Beco Diagonal.

No Gringotes, acessei o cofre de minha mãe e retirei dinheiro suficiente para comprar tudo o que precisava e ainda sobrar.

No caminho todos olhavam para nós com expressões indagadoras.

Quem seria a garota com os Malfoy?

Era provavelmente a maior pergunta.

Na loja de varinhas o velhote olhou-me espantado e depois de muitas tentativas saí de lá com uma varinha de 29,5 cm, núcleo de pena de fênix. Segundo ele, aquela varinha era especial, pois de alguma forma, a árvore da qual foi feita nascera da germinação de Cedro com Espinheiro Negro algo nunca visto antes e só conseguira uma varinha, as outras tentativas de núcleo, tamanho e dono não deram certo.

No final, havia um brilho estranho em seus olhos, quase um misto entre fascinação e preocupação.

–Sua primeira varinha suponho?

–No lugar de onde vim, aprendemos feitiços não verbais e sem uso da varinha primeiro.

–Mas… - Ele perguntaria mais, porém, não teve oportunidade.

–Experimente-a. -Narcisa incentivou interrompendo-o.

Eu disse:

–Rictusempra–E com um floreio meu padrinho ria sem parar. Acho que o velho Olivaras nunca viu Lúcio Malfoy rindo.

Narcisa riu.

–Finite Incantatem–Falei e ele parou enxugando as lágrimas.

–Relaxo–Pensei girando-a e faíscas saíram de sua ponta.

–Funciona bem. Gostei.

Sorri enigmática e paguei saindo da loja com Lúcio e Narcisa.

Compramos todos os livros necessários aos alunos do sexto ano e todos os outros materiais.

O Lord havia dito que, mesmo que eu já tivesse todo material que quisesse em casa, devia comprar estes só para a escola.

Compramos também um familiar para mim.- adivinhe! - Uma linda cobra de quase 1 metro e que nunca quiseram comprar. Ela sibilou para mim e sorri a querendo na hora.

Seu nome é Dusk, Sombra.

Eu pediria a ele que me desse a Marca, pois agora eu também queria vingança pela morte de minha mãe.

Passei os próximos dois dias praticando até a exaustão e o resultado foram resultados brilhantes no teste que Severo passou-me.

–-

–Estou orgulhoso com seus resultados! É mesmo uma mente brilhante!-Meu pai aplaudia.

–Obrigada Milorde.

Ele sorriu.

Alguns instantes depois um bruxo veio e cochichou algo e a expressão de meu pai ficou indecifrável.

–Traga. -Foi a única palavras fria que saiu de seus lábios.

Instantes depois o mesmo comensal trouxe uma trouxa que tremia de medo.

– _Façça ass honrass querida._ –Disse a mim em ofidioglota

– _Legilimens._ -Falei apontando a varinha na direção dela e pude ver seus pensamentos. Ela participara do ataque que acontecera 16 anos antes em minha casa. Raiva me assolou quando a vi beijando o homem que em seguida entrou em meu quarto. Ela percebeu que havia duas bruxas no quarto e correu até o bruxo mais próximo que... Matou. Minha. Mãe.

– _Crucio!_ –Ordenei com raiva e ela caiu no chão debatendo-se. _-Crucio!_ –Ordenei mais uma vez. Seu rosto estava vermelho, seus olhos reviravam-se enquanto ela gritava e se agitava como um animal no abatedouro.

Senti a mão fria de meu pai em meu ombro e parei por um momento olhando-o.

–Ah, por favor... -Ergui mais uma vez a varinha ao ouví-la falar.

–Vá para o inferno.

Sem nem ao menos olhar novamente para a mulher que arfava e tentava se encolher disse mais uma vez, a voz carregada de ódio.

– _Avada Kedavra._

Os arfares silenciaram-se e percebi que todos os comensais presentes olhavam espantados.

Olhei para o corpo inerte com desinteresse e sorri sádica.

–Foi ela quem chamou o maldito bruxo que A matou.

Com um aceno de meu pai o mesmo comensal que a trouxe a levitou para fora da sala.

–As aulas começarão dentro de 3 dias, e amanhã de manhã o filho dos Malfoy virá até aqui e poderá conhecê-lo.

–Sim pai. Eu... - olhei em seus olhos e continuei - Eu gostaria de receber a marca.

Olhou-me intensamente.

–Estava esperando. -Falou e ri. -Tem certeza pequena?

–Sim.

Ele mandou que os presentes saíssem e apenas Narcisa e Belatrix continuaram no salão.

Estendi o braço direito, mas no momento em que ele tocou minha pele algo pareceu ganhar vida e gritei com a ardência que sentia.

Ele recuou assustado, afinal, nem havia realmente começado e minhas madrinhas se aproximaram assustadas e preocupadas.

–Mestre...

–Eu mal a toquei. Vejam. -Ele apontou a varinha para meu braço indicando que a marca mal começara a formar-se.

–Porra isso dói! -Exclamei e senti minhas pernas cederem.

–-

Abri os olhos devagar percebendo estar em minha cama e sentei-me.

Estava apenas envolta por um lençol negro de seda e trajava apenas minhas roupas íntimas. Lembrei-me da dor que senti no salão e por um momento envergonhei-me por ter sido tão fraca. Ele mal me tocou!

Ergui os olhos para o espelho na porta e a sombra sob meu pescoço chamou minha atenção.

Andei até o espelho e encarei-me.

Uma cobra envolvia minha cocha esquerda e passava por minhas costas, braço e ombro onde sumia momentaneamente entrando num crânio e saía continuando o trajeto até meu punho. Assustei-me por um momento e depois fiquei confusa.

Olhando mais atentamente notei na base de minha clavícula os quatro animais de Hogwarts entrelaçados ao redor de um dragão. Era pequena, mas era vívida.

Peguei um vestido de alcinhas, que não escondia a cauda da cobra (que estava quase no joelho) e minha capa para em seguida ir até o salão.

–O que houve comigo?-Perguntei ao entrar, interrompendo a conversa de meu pai e os comensais do círculo íntimo.

–Estamos compartilhando as noticias do dia e...

–Cala boca. -Disse a Rabastan e encarei meu pai. -Porque tem uma cobra no meu corpo inteiro? Não que eu não tenha gostado, na verdade gostei muito, mas... como?

–Não sabemos. Talvez seja seu sangue. Mas no momento que toquei em você começou a gritar e depois desmaiou. Narcisa a despiu quando notou a vermelhidão em seu braço e chamou-me imediatamente ao ver que estava se formando essa marca em você. É como uma Marca Negra melhorada.

Suspirei.

–Ok. Então, vou para meu quarto. Boa Noite. -Desejei e saí.


	5. Chapter 4 - Malfoy

_*Não possuo os personagens ou enredos originais de Harry Potter e Crepúsculo, infelizmente, caso contrário, não seria apenas realizada, mas rica;_

 _Entretanto, alterações e personagens extras pertencem a mim sim, sem a intenção de rivalizar com a história original e sem fins lucrativos! - Mas se você for de alguma editora, pode me mandar uma MP :)_

 _*Linha cronológica de NM alterada para que o começo do ano letivo (Setembro) sincronize._

 _Boa leitura!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Malfoy**

Ao acordar fiquei algum tempo refletindo.

Quase três meses haviam se passado, as aulas começariam em breve, minha vida mudara total e radicalmente.

Eu tinha poderes que iam além do conhecido e por isso todos estavam em busca de mais informações, para que me ajudassem.

Aprendi magias que muitos bruxos não sabiam, uma vez que não eram ensinadas na escola. A cada dia, sentia mais raiva de Dumbledore e todos os bruxos estúpidos que apoiaram a ideia idiota de viver em comunhão com os trouxas.

Sabíamos que, devido a ter em meu sangue poder da linhagem Real de Avalon eu tinha a Visão, e havia a linhagem de transformagos do ramo materno de minha mãe; O que me fazia ter a capacidade de assumir outras formas físicas.

Todo poder e dom que possuía, podia ser controlado por mim mesma e isso era ótimo.

Havia matado uma pessoa e estranhamente, ou não, sentia-me indiferente a isso. Já não era um livro aberto, vestindo uma máscara, controlando meus sentimentos e feições como uma Grã-Sacerdotisa. Nutria também desprezo profundo pelos Cullen, e bem, praticamente todos os purpurinas.

Já tinha um plano, em Hogwarts, faria amigos de casas diferentes e assim, conquistaria Comensais à nossas linhas. Sabia que o Comensal filho de Lucio e Narcissa, Draco tinha a missão de matar Dumbledore, e que essa missão fora dada antes que eu aparecesse, mas eu fazia questão de ter o palco para mim quando fosse a hora de matar o velho.

Suspirei e balancei a cabeça resolvendo aprontar-me, uma vez que teria um treinamento com Bellatrix e Lúcio e depois conheceria o tal Draco.

* * *

Entrei no salão já preparada, Bellatrix era instável, se íamos treinar, ela pegaria pesado, e Lúcio não ficava atrás.

-Bom dia Lúcio, Trix, Narcissa, Sev. –Falei ao passar por eles.

-Bom dia – desejaram em uníssono

–Bom dia papai.- Sorri ao parar a sua frente com uma leve reverência.

-Bom dia querida. –Respondeu sorrindo e ouvi um ofego de susto.

Segui o som e meus olhos encontraram um rapaz alto, magro, mas forte, cabelos louros, olhos azuis cinzentos. Draco possivelmente.

-Olá. – Cantarolei e ri quando ele corou levemente.

-Este é Draco Malfoy. – Meu pai disse com um olhar divertido. –Esta é Isabella, minha filha. –Encarou Draco que pareceu despertar do transe.

-Muito prazer Milady. –Disse pegando minha mão e depositando um leve beijo sobre ela.

Ouvi o risinho de Trix.

Virei-me empunhando a varinha e dizendo um Protego antes que seu _Tarantallegra_ me atingisse.

-Tarantallegra? _Sério?_ –Lúcio zombou e completou me olhando – _Estupefaça!_

Desviei e disparei:

- _Expelliarmus!_ _Estupefaça! Petrifucus Totallis!_ –Sua varinha voou para um lado e ele para o outro. –Um já foooi –Ri distraindo-me.

- _Sectusempra!_ –Trix gritou, e não fui rápida o suficiente, ganhando um corte no braço.

Merda.

Criei um escudo ao meu redor e em meu braço lancei um Vulnera Sanentur e em seguida um Episkey e estava intacta.

Fuzilando-a com o olhar empunhei firmemente a varinha.

- _Incarcerous!_ – Enquanto as amarras a prenderam tive uma ideia. – _Rictussempra_. – Sorri maldosa e disse – _Pimple Jinx!_ –Fazendo aparecer muitas espinhas em seu rosto.

A gargalhada de meu pai ecoou e a um sinal, Narcissa e Sev foram ajudar Lucio e Trix.

Mal havia levantado ela começou a xingar.

-Oh, Trix, _relax!_ –Ri e com um aceno as espinhas que Sev não conseguiu tirar sumiram.

-Meu rosto está intacto?

-Sim.

-Estão tá - Riu com os olhos brilhando, maliciosos - Mas quero revanche.

-Depois.

Olhei para meu pai que sorria e então para Draco que parecia impressionado em como terminei rapidamente com seu pai e Belatrix.

-Como você...Como ela...?

-Ela não é uma simples bruxa, é descendente de Merlin. Isso lhe confere poderes a mais.

Sorri para o louro que pareceu impressionado.

Conversamos por um tempo, repassamos as histórias e subi para arrumar meu malão. Eu iria para a casa dos Malfoy, uma vez que no domingo iríamos até a King Cross.

-Ah papai, queria tanto ficar! Passamos tão pouco tempo juntos!

-Eu sei minha querida, mas é necessário que vá. Não se preocupe, nos veremos em breve.

-Tchau pai. –Abracei-o e ele retribuiu. Afaguei a cabeça de Nagini e desci as escadas até o hall onde os Malfoy me esperavam. Lucio pegou meu malão e então, eu, Draco e Narcissa demos as mãos, sendo que Narcisa segurou sua mão livre e aparatamos para a mansão dos Malfoy.

* * *

Na mansão Malfoy, ao chegar ao aposento que seria meu ( em frente ao de Draco) Dusk desenrolou-se de mim, indo enrodilhar-se na grande cama no centro do quarto.

-Obrigada... tio e tia, gostei muito do quarto. –Eles riram ao ouvirem ser chamados de tios e sorri entrando no quarto.

Arrumei minhas coisas, pois meu pai disse que deveria deixar alguns pertences na casa dos Malfoy, e deixei separada a roupa que vestiria até chegar à escola.

Havia acabado de lavar-me e vestir-me quando ouvi baterem na porta.

-Pode entrar. -Falei pegando Dusk da cama e a acariciando.

-An...Hum...-Era Draco. -Minha mãe disse que o jantar está pronto.

-Ah, claro, entre só vou colocar um calçado. -Sorri e ele retribuiu fazendo com que eu prendesse a respiração por um momento. Uou...que sorriso foi esse?

Pisquei balançando a cabeça e pegando da cômoda uma sapatilha vermelha que havia acabado de guardar.

-Prontinho. -Falei para Draco e encarei Dusk em seguida - _Voccê querr ir até a sssala de jantaarr?_

 _-Não minha sssenhora, obrigadoo. Masss gosstaria de caççar alguma coisssa no bossque._

- _Pode ir. Minha janela essstará aberta._

 _-Até maisss ver milady._

Observei-o rastejar até a janela e desaparecer na escuridão.

-Hum.. Onde sua cobra foi?

-Seu nome é Dusk, é macho e foi caçar.

-Acho impressionante a capacidade de falar com as cobras.

-É divertido, bem, foi meio estranho a primeira vez que me vi entendendo o que Nagini dizia e respondendo a ela. É meio subsconsciente, entende?

-Acho que sim.

Chegamos a sala de jantar e Narcisa e Lucio estavam sentados nos esperando, mas ergueram-se assim que apareci.

-Ora, dispensem toda essa pompa. Estão em sua própria casa, e se são meus tios, creio que sejamos meio íntimos não? -Ri e com um gesto sentei-me em frente a Draco, ao lado de Narcissa. -Acho que deveria ser eu a levantar-me!

-Oh não Bellsy, vamos dispensar qualquer formalidade! - _Titia_ disse rindo também enquanto servia-me um copo de rum de groselha vermelha.

-Obrigada. -Servi-me de um pastelão, boulabaisse e pudim de arroz, tudo em pequenas quantidades, mas deliciosos.

Como sobremesa deliciei-me com um pedaço de pudim de chocolate.

Após o jantar desejei-lhes boa noite e retirei-me.

* * *

Estava me vestindo quando ouvi meu nome ser chamado.

Olhei para a porta e enquanto terminava de deslizar o vestido por meu corpo disse:

-Um momento. -Andei até a porta e abri-a. -Bom dia Draco.

-Bom dia Mila- Isabella.

-Pode me chamar de Izzye. Afinal nos conhecemos a anos, precisamos pelo menos passar a ideia de intimidade. Nada de Milady aqui.

-Ok. Eu..hum... gostaria de saber se quer acompanhar-me até o Beco Diagonal, esqueci de comprar um dos livros e não passei na Madame Malkin.

-Claro, vou sim. Poderia subir o zíper por favor? - Virei revelando minhas costas nuas.

- _Ãnn_ , claro. -Ouvi-o prender a respiração quando tocou minha pele na base de minha coluna e uma corrente elétrica fluiu entre nós. Parou por uma ínfima fração de segundo e voltou a subir o zíper.

-Obrigada. -Falei e peguei um sobretudo verde petróleo vestindo-o em seguida.

Calcei uma de minhas botas preferidas e bati o cabelo.

Draco acompanhava meus movimentos quase que hipnotizado e quando nossos olhares se cruzaram acabei presa a eles e sustentamos o olhar um do outro por um tempo que pareceu indefinidamente longo e só foi interrompido por Dusk que sibilara em seu sono, assustando-nos.

Limpei a garganta.

-Estou pronta. -Falei pegando alguns galeões e colocando-os no bolso do sobretudo junto de minha varinha.

-Vamos então.

-E seus pais?

-Meu pai disse que não havia problemas em irmos, contanto que voltássemos antes do almoço e não nos envolvessemos em confusão. _Hunfh._

-Sabe aparatar? - Arqueou a sobrancelha e revirei os olhos.

-Sei.

Estavamos no último degrau da escada quando um vislumbre da Visão fez-me tropeçar.

Tão rápido quanto veio, se foi e me vi amparada por Draco.

Então, a consciência de que estávamos muito próximos despertou algo semi adormecido em mim e quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, um capturou o outro.

Minha mão espalmada sobre seu toráx firme, sua mão em minha cintura instintivamente. Em certo momento notei que o aperto estava mais forte que o necessário, mas a essa altura, eu já poderia ter tirado minhas mãos de seu peito e ombro, mas só o que fiz foi segurar-me mais a ele enquanto seus lábios aproximavam-se dos meus. Seus olhos pareciam mais escuros e uma energia intensa nos envolvia.

Nossos lábios se tocaram e fiquei surpresa em ver como se moldavam e encaixavam, a suavidade dos lábios em contraste com a urgência que surgiu entre nós quando pediu passagem e a dei; Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha intensa e separamos nossos lábios arfando, afrouxei o aperto em seus ombros, deixei cair minha mão enquanto ele liberava minha cintura lentamente.

Senti a conhecida sensação de formigamento de quando o rosto começa a corar, e reprimi-a vendo-o fazer o mesmo.

 _O que raios foi isso? Por Merlin, acabei de conhecê-lo!_

-Bem, acho que não vai mais cair...

-É, não vou.

Soltou-me totalmente e relutante estendeu a mão.

-Vamos?

Assenti enquanto ele erguia a varinha e aparatávamos.

Abri os olhos e estávamos próximos a Floreios e Borrões, onde compramos o livro que faltava, e decidi procurar por algum livro para distrair-me em Hogwarts.

-Alguma dica?

-Não, na verdade não leio muito. Tipo, quase nunca.

-Tudo bem, entendi. Vou dar uma olhada nas prateleiras.

-Espero aqui.

Estava olhando alguns títulos de livros sobre história, vendo quais eu já tinha quando uma garota esbarrou em mim.

Ela tinha o cabelo castanho claro assim como os olhos, sua pele era clara e ela carregava alguns livros que caíram.

-Ah, oi desculpe.

-Tudo bem.

Ela pegou os livros e levantou-se ruborizada.

-Foi mal.

-Tudo bem. –Repeti

-Então... eu acho que nunca te vi. De qual casa é?

-Nunca me viu mesmo. Não sou de nenhuma, fui educada em casa.

-Ah. Mas, então... por que está com essa lista? –Perguntou apontando a lista de Draco que estava em minhas mãos.

-Boa observação. Vou estudar em Hogwarts esse ano, mas a lista não é minha, já comprei meus materiais.

-Ah.

-Tem alguma indicação? –Apontei para os livros.

-Já leu A História Revelada de Avalon?

-Eu tenho em casa.

-Hogwarts Pelos Ministros? É a impressão de cada um dos Ministros que tivemos sobre Hogwarts.

-Não li, mas se o Fudge escreveu aí, prefiro ficar longe.

Ela riu assentindo e apontou mais alguns títulos.

Acabei pegando um sobre a história das fadas, mais por distração do que informação e despedi-me da garota cujo nome nem perguntei. Então andei até a sessão de livros obscuros.

Foi passando a mão pelos títulos que ouvi a voz de Draco.

-Bem Izzye, já escolheu os livros que queria?

-Já sim, aqui não há muitos que eu já não tenha. –Ri e ele sorriu.

-Vamos então? Precisamos ir à Madame Malkin.

-Vamos. –Paguei o livro e fomos em direção à loja.

-Ora, ora, se não é o jovem Malfoy! Seja bem vindo! Vejo que tem companhia rapaz, quem é a bela moça? -Perguntou a alfaiate com um sorriso enorme e curiosidade palpável.

-Olá Madame Malkin. Essa é Isabella Priden. Minha mãe já encomendou as vestes dela, mas viemos pois preciso de uns ajustes na minha. Aqui está. -Estendeu um pacote com suas vestes e Madame mandou que vestisse para ela pudesse acertar.

A velha falou o tempo inteiro e Draco ria toda vez que eu bufava, suspirava ou revirava os olhos. Uma eternidade depois ela parou de fazer ajustes na roupa dele e foi até os fundos da loja trazendo um pacote embrulhado em uma espécie de sacola dourada.

-Aqui estão suas vestes mocinha. Gostaria de verificá-las e fazer ajustes se necessário? Afinal, a Sra. Malfoy apenas trouxe suas medidas!

-Não é necessário. Se for preciso eu as ajusto. - Esperei enquanto Draco pagava e Madame Malkin embalava suas vestes. Respirei aliviada quando saímos da loja.

-Mais um minuto lá dentro e eu mandava um _silencio_ **eterno** naquela velha tagarela intrometida! Ela sempre foi assim?

Draco riu.

-Foi.

-E você nunca mandou um sectusempra na língua dela? Como? -Ele riu de novo enquanto apontava para uma lojinha de sorvetes.

-Que tal um sorvete?

-Okay.

Comprei um sorvete de chocolate com calda de abóbora e Draco comprou um de limão com calda de abóbora também. Sentamo-nos num banco sob a sombra de um carvalho que parecia que ia cair a qualquer momento.

-Acho que vou chamá-lo de Drake, posso?

-Hum, pode. Quer dizer, só você pode ok? E... por que?

-Ok. Por que? Você acha que se nos conhecessemos a anos eu te chamaria de Draco o tempo todo?

-Hum, não sei. Acho que não.

-Então, tá. Devíamos voltar para a casa.

-É. - Estavamos prestes a dar as mãos para aparatar quando Draco fixou o olhar num ponto e sua expressão antes relaxada contraiu-se em uma de ojeriza.

-O que foi? -Perguntei procurando o motivo e vi três jovens, dois garotos e uma garota. -Eu vi aquela garota na loja, ela estava olhando os livros.

-Claro que estava, é uma rata de biblioteca sangue ruim que se acha melhor que todos os outros bruxos e bruxas.

-Devo pensar que aqueles são...?

- _O trio dourado_. -Praticamente cuspiu as palavras. -O ruivo é o Rony Wesley Traidor de Sangue, a garota é a Hermione Sangue Ruim Granger e o moreno...

- _Harry Potter._ -Completei com voz gélida e encarei o garoto responsável por dissipar a essência de meu pai e obrigá-lo a assumir a forma ofídica. Uma brisa soprou e a franja que caia sob sua testa ergueu-se mostrando a marca em forma de raio que o fez conhecido.

-Isso. -Draco completou me olhando por um momento.

Os três estavam rindo de alguma coisa quando Hermione olhou para onde estávamos.

Ela sorriu para mim, mas o sorriso apagou-se ao ver Draco ao meu lado.

-Vamos embora. -Falei pegando sua mão e sacando a varinha, aparatamos.

* * *

Não falamos nada sobre o trio ou sobre o nosso beijo, e depois de almoçarmos e eu dar a Narcisa um discurso sobre a chatice de Madame Malkin e a falta de opções de livros na Floreios e Borrões, duelei com Draco, e embora ele fosse bom, eu era melhor.

-Ganhei.

-De novo. Sério, não gosto disso.

-Eu sei. - Sorri maliciosa - Mas eu acho uma delícia ganhar e ganhar de novo! -Ri de sua expressão e ele aproveitou minha distração.

- _Tarantallegra_! - Olhei-o indignada quando minhas pernas começaram a mover-se com vontade própria.

-Drake seu maldito!

-Quem ri por último ri melhor Izzye!

- _Finite Incantatem!_ -Ordenei e soltei um gemido quando caí de bunda no chão frio.

Ele ainda ria quando sorri malévolamente.

- _Locomotor mortis._ \- Ele caiu, as pernas paralisadas e me olhou estreitando os olhos.

-O que você...

- _Vingardiun Leviosa!_ \- Falei e ele flutuou até parar bem a minha frente. -Quem está rindo agora? _Finite Incantatem._

Seus movimentos voltaram e parou de flutuar. Nos encaramos por alguns minutos, ambos com a varinha em punho.

- _Abafiato._ -Ele sussurrou. - Temo que haja algo melhor a se fazer do que rir. -Falou, os lábios a centímetros dos meus.

-E o que seria ? -Me fiz de desentendida e ele sorriu malicioso.

-Isso. -Agarrou-me pela cintura e seus lábios tomaram os meus, sua língua pedindo passagem de maneira nada gentil.E eu não estava nem ligando com a falta de gentileza. Empurrou-nos até a parede e seu corpo pressionou o meu, a mão indo até o laço de meu cabelo e o desatando, fazendo os fios negros de minhas mãos foi até seu cabelo e o puxei para mim, enquanto nossas línguas batalhavam.

Meu corpo estava quente, e meus pensamentos enevoados.

 _O que estávamos fazendo?_ Merlin! Como ele beijava bem! Por todos os hipogrifos de Hogwarts! Se me sentia assim com o beijo dele, como me sentiria se...

Um ruflar de asas e o pio de uma coruja assustou-nos e separamo-nos ofegantes. Seus olhos estavam escuros, o cabelo bagunçado e seus lábios estavam avermelhados por meu batom.

Ajeitei meu cabelo prendendo-o novamente e desfiz o feitiço. Tirei o batom de seus lábios e sorri levemente. Ele andou até a coruja que pousara sobre o braço da poltrona e tirou o pergaminho enrolado de dentro da bolsinha e a coruja voou janela afora.

Ele leu e depois passou-a a mim.

 _"Nada me fica oculto"_

 _L.V_


	6. Chapter 5 - Hogwarts

_Acesse esse link para ver os personagens - Há alguns ainda não apresentados inclusos - open?id=1dZADG55rS2zSuPBrMJxxN2Ddy-wrQEOY_

 _Boa leitura!_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 _ **Hogwarts**_

Drake estava mais branco que cubinhos de açúcar e percebi sua mão tremer.

-Ah, Drake, relaxa. É só meu pai.

-Seu pai é o Lorde das Trevas. Isso te diz alguma coisa?

-Diz. - Meneei a cabeça e saquei a varinha. -Já volto. -Falei e piscando aparatei.

-Pai, pode me dizer o que significa isso? -Perguntei o pegando desprevenido por um momento, mas logo sua expressão se recompôs.

\- O bilhete? Nada, só a constatação de um fato. Um rápido Legilimens e eu já sabia que o garoto iria carregar um… _crush_ \- Franziu a testa- por você.

-Prefere que TALVEZ eu me envolva com Draco ou me envolva com qualquer outro bruxinho da ralé? - Os olhos dele se estreitaram.

-Pensando assim...

-Pai...

-Acabei de recuperar você!

-E não vai me perder. Ok? Olha, vou voltar pra mansão dos Malfoy, amanhã irei pegar o trem para Hogwarts. Tenho tudo em mente, e sentirei sua falta. Por favor, não mande bilhetes ameaçadores a Draco, quer que meu protetor - revirei os olhos - tenha um infarte por sentir-se sentenciado pelo Lorde das Trevas?

-Não... Mas seria engraçado.

-De fato. Mas, por favor.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

-Tenha um bom período letivo.

-Obrigada papai. -Sorri e desaparatei para a mansão dos Malfoy após uma leve reverência.

-Oi. -Falei parando atrás de Draco e assustando-o.

-Oi.

-Está tudo bem. Mas agora devo me retirar, preciso lavar-me e em breve o jantar estará servido, não?

-Aham. Até depois.

-Até.

* * *

Acordei com o sol batendo em minhas costas nuas e amaldiçoei por dentro quem quer que tivesse aberto a maldita cortina.

-Vá se ferrar e me deixa dormir. -Resmunguei e cobri a cabeça.

-Aaah, vamos Belsy! Vamos, levante-se! O café da manhã está pronto, e devemos sair logo que esteja pronta, caso contrário irão perder o Expresso!

-Ah Cissy, vaza.

-Menina! Ainda sou sua madrinha, anda vai, ou quer que te descubra?

-Não. Tá. Tô indo. -Esperei o som da porta se fechando e levantei.

Me lavei e troquei de roupa e desci com Dusk enrolado em mim, meu malão levitando a meu lado.

Na sala de jantar havia um prato com o típico café da manhã inglês: Feijão, bacon, ovo frito, tomate grelhado, cogumelo, batata, salsicha e torrada. Comi pouco, deixando de lado a salsicha, o ovo e o bacon, que alegremente Draco não quis desperdiçar e dessa forma fez o _sacrifício_ de comer. _Homens._

Aparatamos em frente ao Caldeirão Furado, e tocando nas pedras, Lúcio abriu a passagem.

Pegamos um táxi que deixou-nos na King Cross.

-É emocionante estar aqui pela primeira vez. -Falei e Narcisa sorriu compreensiva, afagando meus cabelos.

Já na plataforma 9 ¾ Narcisa deu-me um beijo na bochecha e outro na testa de Draco. Lúcio deu aquele abraço masculino com tapinha - que ainda acho sem lógica - e afagou meus cabelos tal como Narcisa fez anteriormente.

Alguns observavam e revirei os olhos.

Entramos no trem e logo acomodamo-nos na cabine.

Draco saiu em busca de Zabini, Pansy, Crab e Goyle, já que a cabine que ocupamos não era a costumeira deles.

Sobressaltei-me quando abriram a porta de uma vez.

-Ops... Desculpa aê. -Era o tal Ronny Weasley.

Ergui a sobrancelha quando ele afundou na cabine e chamou Potter e Hermione.

-E aí, beleza?

Ergui o olhar das unhas e dei um sorrisinho.

-Aham.

-Você é nova né?

-Sim.

-Veio de outra escola?

-Não. Estudava em casa.

-Aah. Tomara que você caia na Grifinória!

-Por que?

-Porque é a melhor de todas, e é a minha! E é lógico, ninguém quer cair na Sonserina, sabe, lá só tem caras idiotas e metidos que gostam do lado mal.

-Então, nós somos os idiotas? Quem é que se acha o bonzão porque é amigo do Potterzinho? -A voz de Draco ecoou.

-Ah Malfoy, vaza daqui, a cabine está ocupada.

-Não, Drake não vai vazar. Foi você quem entrou sem convite. -Retruquei com a voz cortante .

-Drake? -Ele olhou confuso. - Droga. Você é amiga do Malfoy? Ah cara! Eu que pensei que podia ser legal!

-O que está insinuando? -Perguntei com a voz cortante -Vaza daqui Weasley antes que eu te faça sair.

-Não tenho medo de meninas. -Encarei-o firmemente, fuzilando-o e peguei a varinha que estava em meu bolso.

-Não? Pois acho bom começar a ter, pelo menos, medo de mulheres, como... eu. Sabe Wasley, você não quer ser meu inimigo.

Seu rosto ficou pálido, fixou seus olhos na varinha que eu girava entre os dedos, engoliu em seco.

-Vou contar até três, e você vai sair. Se não, como disse antes, te faço desaparecer.

Ele pegou o malão que havia jogado a seu lado e levantando-se, saiu tropeçando.

Gargalhei e afastei-me no banco para Draco sentarse a meu lado.

-Que patético! -Exclamei ainda rindo e Draco me acompanhou, instintivamente pegando minha mão.

-Izzye, esses são Pansy, Crab e Goyle. E aquele ali é o Zabini. Galera, essa é Isabella Priden.

-Ouvi falar que havia uma garota com os Malfoy, só não sabia se acreditava. -Pansy disse sentando a minha frente.

-As vezes é difícil acreditar em fofocas. -Falei com falsa compreensão e os garotos sentaram-se também.

-Mas você é realmente uma Priden?

-Você está duvidando? -Especto Patrono pensei e com um aceno da varinha, um grande dragão apareceu. Abriu suas asas e os quatro animais de Hogwarts estavam ali. A cobra sibilando, o texugo farejando, o leão rugindo e a águia dando uma rasante ao redor do dragão. Ela ficou pálida e os meninos engoliram em seco.

-V-você conjurou um patrono silencioso? E-eu nunca vi um patrono assim. -Perguntou gaguejando.

-Vantagens do meu sangue. -Falei como se fosse algo corriqueiro e com um novo aceno o patrono sumiu.

A tensão foi aos poucos se dissipando e quando o carrinho de doces passou levantei-me.

Comprei alguns sapos de chocolate, feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores, caramelos e outros doces.

-Oi. -Ergui os olhos e uma garota me encarava. Era baixa, tinhas os cabelos ruivos e cacheados, lábios cheios e cor-de rosa, parecia que estava fazendo biquinho mesmo que não estivesse. Em seus cabelos havia uma fita de cetim verde esmeralda. A seu lado havia uma garota igual a ela, mas com uma fita azul.

-Eu sou Emma Hilly e essa é minha irmã Ellie.

-Oi. Isabella. -Retribuí o cumprimento com um estreitar de olhos.

-Não precisa ficar desconfiada! Olha, estamos no sexto ano, só que a Ellie está na Corvinal e eu na Sonserina.- Apontou para a fita verde - Isso nos diferencia. -Deu de ombros.

-Ok. -Eu ia sair quando ela disse:

-Espere.

-O que é?

-Podemos nos sentar com você? -Ellie disse pela primeira vez.

-Por que querem sentar comigo?

-Porque...- Aproximou-se de mim e cochichou. -Mamãe é Comensal.

Ergui a sobrancelha.

-E estão me dizendo isso por que...? -Nesse momento um garoto passou por nós e deu um encontrão no ombro de Emma que fechou a cara e sacou a varinha azarando-o.

- _Furunculus!_ \- O garoto ergueu os olhos e a fitou assustado.

-Cara você esbarrou na ruiva da Sonserina! -O garoto que o acompanhava exclamou e o arrastou -Vamos embora.

-Ruiva da Sonserina? -Perguntei com um sorriso.

-Eles nos chamam de Gêmeas Hilly ou quando vão falar de uma de nós, usam "ruiva" ou "Hilly" seguido da nossa casa. Tem alunos do nosso ano que ainda não sabem diferenciar! Panacas. - Ellie revirou os olhos.

-Acho que seria legal tê-las na nossa cabine. -Falei sorrindo. "Duas"

Elas disseram que iam pegar seus malões e viriam até onde eu estava. Alguns minutos depois voltaram levitando-os.

-E seus amigos? -Perguntei

-Bill e Dylan estão jogando xadrez desde que embarcamos. Susan e Lucy estão dormindo.-Ellie deu de ombros.

Andei até a cabine e abri a porta convidando-as a entrar.

-Vocês as conhecem? -Perguntei e Pansy fechou a cara enquanto os meninos as analisavam.

-Gêmeas Hilly, certo? -Draco indagou e elas assentiram.

-Emma e Ellie -Apontei. -Vão ficar conosco aqui.

-Ah, claro. -Draco disse e me olhou inquisitivo. Sorri de canto.

Ambas pousaram seus malões no chão e sentaram-se no assento em que eu e Draco estávamos.

-Vocês já fizeram algumas aulas conosco não é? -Zabini perguntou e Emma assentiu.

-Eu fiz várias vezes, Ellie raramente.

-São de casas diferentes. Você é da Sonserina e você da Corvinal. -Crab apontou invertendo as garotas.

-Ao contrário Crab. -Pansy deu um tapa na nuca dele.

-Desculpe.

-Tudo bem.

Conversamos amenidades por um tempo e depois retirei-me com as garotas para nos vestirmos.

* * *

Encontramos os garotos no corredor, todos com os malões e Draco foi o último a vir.

-Tem um Potter petrificado lá dentro. -Sussurrou e eu ri pedindo que contasse como acontecera.

-Que idiota! Eu devia ter ficado lá ao invés de sair com as garotas! Mas, tudo bem, pelo menos temos um intrometido de nariz quebrado! -Rimos novamente enquanto íamos em direção a carruagem. As gêmeas entraram conosco.

Na porta do castelo, além de Mcgonagall e Hagrid estava Snape.

Hagrid estava organizando os primeiranistas e Mcgonagall estava organizando os Grifinos e Lufanos, uma vez que os Sonserinos organizaram-se por si só ao ver Snape ali e os Corvinos sempre estavam organizados.

-Srta. Priden. Acompanhe-me. -Fez sinal e soltei a mão de Drake acenando para os outros enquanto ia até ele. -Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem.

-Ah fiz sim! E como foram suas férias Sev?

-Ótimas. -Deu um sorrisinho mínimo. Mcgonagall ainda estava terminando, alguns Grifinos insistiam em falar e o Weasley, a irmã e a Granger estavam meio deslocados, procurando Potter em todos os lugares. Hagrid estava tentando fazer os primeiranistas se calarem.

-Silêncio! -Snape bradou e todos calaram-se. -Entrem em ordem e dirijam-se a suas mesas!

As portas foram abertas e todos entraram em silêncio - que terminou assim que sentaram em suas mesas.

Hagrid entrou e só sobraram os primeiranistas, Minerva, Sev e eu.

-Pode ir Professora. -Severo disse e ela agradeceu guiando os alunos.

Ficamos atrás deles e esperamos que o velho me chamasse.

-Ele a chamará e então pode entrar, vá direto até parar em frente a Minerva.

Assenti e ele saiu, entrando no salão e indo até seu lugar.

Assim que Dumbledore disse meu nome, as portas se abriram e andei até o final do corredor, todos os olhos voltados para mim. Batia a ponta da varinha ritmadamente em minha coxa e meus cabelos ondulavam em minhas costas.

-Olá. -Falei e sorri felina.

-Alunos, essa é Isabella Priden. Não é costume, mas foi feita a exceção de que curse seus últimos dois anos em Hogwarts. - Sorriu - Não se preocupem, pois assim como todos os sextanistas, passou pelos NOMS e devo dizer que foi com honras. -Acenou para Minerva - Professora Mcgonagall. -Ela sorriu e indicou o banquinho.

Sentei-me e ela pôs o chapéu em minha cabeça.

-Oh! -Ele exclamou em voz alta.- Olhe o que temos aqui... -Começou a murmurar coisas desconexas. - A Lealdade de um Hufflepuff; Bravura de um Gryffindor; Inteligência e Beleza de um Ravenclaw; Astúcia, Desenvoltura, Ambição, Determinação e o mais Puro Sangue... SONSERINA!

Assim que gritou sorri e a mesa da Sonserina explodiu em palmas.

Andei até lá enquanto transfigurava minhas vestes. A capa ganhou o interior verde, o suéter ganhou o emblema, os botões da camisa ficaram prateados, e a saia pregueada cinza agora tinha pregas verdes alternadas. Eles fizeram mais barulho ainda ao verem isso e só se acalmaram depois que sentei-me ao lado de Draco que sorriu convencido quando deixei que pousasse sua mão em minha coxa. Emma sorriu para mim, piscando e disse:

-Eu sabia! -Riu em seguida e deu uma cotovelada no garoto moreno a seu lado. -Esse é o Dylan. E essa é a Susan.

-Oi Dylan. -Cumprimentei -Olá Susan-Sorri e voltei o olhar para o velho.

-Que continue a seleção! -Exclamou e só prestei atenção mesmo quando algum aluno era mandado para a Sonserina.

-Henry Hilly! -Mcgonagall chamou e ergui a sobrancelha para Emma que sorriu assentindo.

O menino tinha os olhos azuis como o das irmãs, mas seus cabelos eram tão escuros quanto os meus. O chapéu foi posto sobre sua cabeça e rapidamente gritou:

-Sonserina! -A mesa aplaudiu e Emma lhe lançou um sorriso orgulhoso que foi retribuído de imediato.

-Hector Hilly! -Chamou e outro garoto apareceu.

-Na boa, Emma. Seus pais só produzem gêmeos?

-A família toda é composta por gêmeos! -Ela exclamou - E a maioria ou é da Corvinal ou da Sonserina. Só houve 2 grifinos e um lufano. Meu palpite é que Hector caia na Corvinal com Ellie.

-Corvinal! -O chapéu gritou e Emma sorriu convencida enquanto o irmão andava até a mesa onde Ellie estava e sentava-se próximo a ela que o chamara de braços estendidos.

- _Quanto amor!_ -Emma exclamou e piscou para Hector e depois para Henry. Ambos piscaram de volta.

Mais alguns nomes foram chamados e enfim terminou.

-Esse ano temos em nosso corpo docente os professores... -Olhei entediada e comecei a batucar com minha varinha, um hábito que havia adquirido.

Paralisei quando ouvi _"Cullen"._

-QUE MERDA É ESSA? -Exclamei fazendo alguns olharem para mim assustados. Eu sabia que só não tinha o olhar do salão inteiro sobre mim porque estavam batendo palmas alto demais para isso.

-O que foi Izzye? -Drake perguntou analisando minha expressão. Só percebi que minhas mãos estavam em punho quando ele as cobriu gentilmente e me encarou. - _Calma._

Olhei para minhas mãos e as relaxei respirando fundo.

-Cullen, Drake. Os sanguessugas idiotas de Forks. - Falei com raiva contida nas palavras. Alguns ainda olhavam e lancei um olhar matador que os fez desviar.

Draco olhou Esme com raiva não disfarçada.

-Que porra eles estão fazendo aqui? -Perguntei quando vi os outros entrarem por uma porta lateral.

-Como todos sabem, o Ministério assumiu após o ataque no final do ano letivo passado que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou. -Um burburinho se espalhou e sorri. Olhei para a mesa da Grifinória e Potter já estava lá, parecia beber as palavras de Dumbledore, o rosto sério. -Patético. - Murmurei e Draco acompanhou meu olhar concordando minimamente com um aceno de cabeça.

-Como saiu no Profeta Diário, foram implantadas medidas de segurança mais rígidas. Dentre elas estão horários para estar dentro do castelo, vigias, proteções mais fortes ao redor da escola. Os filhos da Professora Esme e do Doutor Carlisle participarão das atividades com vocês, e auxiliarão na segurança de vocês.

-Mas, Diretor, há perigo de que tenha algum infiltrado no castelo? -Alguém perguntou e o burburinho instalou-se novamente.

-Não há perigo iminente dentro dos muros, mas como disse, são precauções. Os Cullen devem ser tratados como seus colegas, portanto não admitirei nenhum tipo de piadinha certo? - Lançou um olhar para nossa mesa e alguns risinhos foram ouvidos.

-Já deu pra ver que são sangue-ruim...ou trouxas. -Uma garota disse e os que estavam ao redor dela fizeram caretas.

-Como admitiriam trouxas aqui?

-Para _"proteção"_. -Cuspi a palavra, sarcástica e alguns riram. Enquanto eu senti alguns olhos se fixarem em mim.

-Mas que são de tirar o folêgo são. Ai se eu pego aquela loura na minha cama! -Um garoto exclamou e percebi Emmett se contraindo ao lado de Rosalie.

-Silêncio Alunos. -Dumbledore pediu calando o burburinho crescente.

Foi aí que resolvi examinar os sanguessugas

A primeira diferença que vi foram os olhos. Rosalie e Jasper tinham olhos castanhos, Emmett azuis, Alice e Edward os olhos verdes assim como os de Esme. Carlisle também tinha a cor dos olhos num tom castanho claro. A pele deles parecia um pouco mais corada, mas as mudanças terminavam aí.

-Ora, ora, o que eles fizeram ein? Será algum feitiço? Poção? -Divaguei em voz alta e senti os olhos deles em mim. Novamente.

-Você os conhece Bella?

-Emma, não me chame de Bella ok?

-Bell então? Ou Izzye?

-Tanto faz, mas Bella não. A única Bella que admito é minha tia.

-Certo, mas você os conhece?

-Conheci quando estava vivendo com os trouxas. Não merecem confiança, não merecem atenção, não merecem nada a não ser azarações, talvez.

-Eles te fizeram mal? - Dylan perguntou

-Sim. - Encarei Alice que me olhava fixamente e tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto. - Mas vão pagar por isso. -Ela pareceu estremecer e desviou o olhar.

Olhei para os bruxos ao meu redor.

Draco, Emma, Dylan, Susan, Zabini, Crab, Goyle, Pansy.

Olhei para Ellie, Bill e Lucy na mesa da Corvinal. Sabia que já os tinha conquistado, já os tinha ao meu lado no momento em que os vi olharem com desprezo para os Cullen.

Sabia que meu plano mal tinha começado a ser posto em prática e estava dando certo.

Ao final do ano eu teria tantos do meu lado quanto fosse possível.

* * *

Dumbledore continuou falando e falando até que resolveu passar os Cullen pelo Chapéu Seletor.

Alice foi a primeira e o chapéu a mandou para a Grifinória, saltitou até a mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione. Revirei os olhos.

-É claro que vão estar com o trio. Merlin nos livre se o Potter ficar desprotegido! -Pansy zombou e Alice olhou para ela.

Em seguida foi Jasper e Rosalie, ambos mandados para a Sonserina.

-Que _ótimo._ -Resmunguei e bufei em seguida. Então uma ideia passou como um flash por minha mente e sorri enigmática.

Os dois andaram até nossa mesa e sentaram-se lado a lado na ponta do banco.

Emmett foi o próximo e caminhou sorridente até a Grifinória. Edward foi em seguida e caminhou até lá também, sentando-se ao lado do grandão.

Dumbledore resmungou mais um pouco e enfim anunciou o início do jantar.

Notei com certa surpresa que os Cullen estavam comendo, embora muito pouco _mesmo_ e muito _devagar._ Enquanto comia minha mente trabalhava rápido, procurando explicações.

Era óbvio que Dumbledore pretendia montar um exército e queria ajuda externa para isso.

Mas isso já era esperado. Se recrutou os Cullen possivelmente recrutaria os Denalli e quantos outros pudesse, papai devia ser informado do _planozinho_ do velhote.

O que me intrigava, porém era estar vendo tais diferenças nos Cullen.

Resolvi deixar para pensar depois e voltei minha atenção para os meus...colegas.

-Você está distraída. -Draco sussurrou em meu ouvido enviando arrepios pelo meu corpo.

-É?

-É. -Ele sorriu ao me ver estremecer. - Relaxe. Eles nem te reconheceram.

-Não mesmo, meu verdadeiro eu é totalmente diferente do da Swan. Mamãe colocou barreiras tão fortes que acabei parecida demais com a trouxa Renée e meu tio Charlie.-Falei baixo, mas notei Jasper franzir a testa junto com Rosalie. -Eles estão confusos. Devem ter ouvido alguns pedaços da conversa.

-Que se fodam eles. - então mudou o tom e altura da voz - Esse bolo não está delicioso?

-Está sim, mas já bebeu esse suco?

-Parece Néctar dos deuses! - Emma concordou comigo bebendo um longo gole de seu suco.

Conversamos amenidades até o fim do jantar quando Dumbledore disse que os monitores levariam os alunos do primeiro ano, e que os outros deviam acompanhar já que as senhas mudaram.

Quando nos levantamos Ellie veio até nós com Bill, Lucy, e um outro garoto.

-Hey gente. O Bill e a Lucy já apresentei lá fora, mas esse aqui- e apontou para o garoto - É o Josh Duville.

-Prazer em conhecê-los. -Josh disse com um sorriso de canto.

-Prazer. -Respondi estendendo a mão que ele gentil e galantemente pegou, depositando um beijo sobre ela.

Fez o mesmo com Pansy e trocou um aperto de mão com os garotos.

-Oi novamente Emma. - Ela o puxou e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele.

-Oi cunhadinho! - Riu desviando do tapa de Ellie.

-Precisamos ir, se não, não vamos saber a senha. -Pansy puxou a manga de Draco que estendeu a mão para mim.

-Até amanhã. -Falei e eles acenaram enquanto saíamos.

Alguns alunos deram passagem quando Draco e eu seguidos de Pansy e Emma, Susan e Dylan, Crab e Goyle, Zabini e um tal de Lucca Stelle - que juntou-se a nós no corredor - andamos em direção a passagem da Sonserina.

Draco não era mais monitor, mas os alunos mais novos ainda o olhavam com medo, como se ele fosse mandá-los bater um papo com Snape.

Severo lançou-me um olhar terno quando passou por nós.

-A senha será _Astúcia_ e lembrem-se, ela será trocada aos domingos a cada quinzena, então não esqueçam, pois na segunda terá de dizer a senha da semana anterior E a nova. Não percam pontos de nossa casa a não ser que sejam capazes de recuperá-los o mais rápido possível e de preferência, em dobro. Se fizerem os outros perderem pontos, ótimo. Mostrem a desenvoltura que têm e se concentrem em azarar os outros, não vocês mesmos! Quero a taça da Copa das Casas esse ano. Boa noite.


	7. Chapter 6 - Sempre Slytherin

_**Capítulo 6**_

 _ **Uma** **Vez** **Slytherin, sempre Slytherin**_

Ele disse _Astúcia_ e a serpente da parede sibilou enquanto se deslocava e a parede se abria.

Os primeiranistas foram na frente, seguindo os monitores, alguns olhando surpresos, alguns assustados e outros com confiança digna de um Sonserino nato.

Slytherin não se importava muito com quem estava no quarto de quem, uma vez que não havia nenhum feitiço que impedisse alunos de sexos diferentes entrassem no dormitório de outro.

Os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano eram os únicos que tinham parceiros de quarto, uma vez que os mais velhos podiam ter quartos a parte - a não ser que escolhessem continuar compartilhando.

Crab, Goyle e Zabini dividiam o mesmo quarto, mas tinham posto barreiras de individualidade segundo Draco me contou. Susan e Emma também dividiam o quarto assim como Pansy dividia com uma outra garota e Dylan dividia com Lucca. Draco dormia sozinho num quarto no final do corredor cuja vista era para uma caverna subáquatica.

Ele me levou até a porta do quarto que seria meu.

-Bom, Snape disse que devia trazê-la até aqui. Esse aposento foi usado pela sua mãe e ficou trancado desde então. Ela pôs algum feitiço antigo porque ninguém conseguiu abrir ainda.

-E Sev acha que eu conseguirei abrir?

-Sim.

Fechei os olhos respirando fundo e quando os abri, toquei a porta.

Ela brilhou sob minha mão e runas prateadas e douradas brilharam por toda ela enquanto um zumbido suave e um cheiro doce se espalhavam pelos corredores. Logo pudemos ouvir o som dos curiosos enquanto a porta continuava a brilhar.

Um _click_ foi ouvido e então ela abriu suavemente, deslizando para o lado e não para dentro como era o esperado.

Dentro, tudo estava em perfeito estado de conservação, como se tivesse sido feito no dia anterior.

Ouvi o arfar de alguns dos que se aglomeraram no corredor e então o burburinho.

Meu malão estava na parede do corredor e com um feitiço silencioso de levitação o deixei aos pés da cama.

-Aaan, boa noite. -Draco disse e sorri.

-Boa noite Drake. -Beijei sua bochecha e ele sorriu indo ao seu dormitório. -E vocês? -Perguntei retoricamente as garotas que continuavam ali e elas foram voltando a seus quartos.

Amanhã Hogwarts inteira saberá antes do almoço.

Sorri enquanto analisava os pertences de minha mãe.

Quando deitei, deslizei rapidamente aos braços de Morfeu.

* * *

Levantei-me com Dusk sibilando ao meu lado.

-O que é Dusk?

 _-SSSSSenhora é pressciso levantar-ssse._

 _\- Terá de começçar a ficar ssob minha pele, possso deixxá-lo ssair sssempre que for lá pra fora, mass presscissará ter cuidado._

 _-Sssim Sssenhora. Entendi._

 _-Então o faççça._

Sussurrei as palavras necessárias enquanto Dusk deslizava por minha pele e tomava a forma da serpente tatuada. Com último sibilar tornou-se parte dela, parecendo não mais do que uma tatuagem comum.

Vesti-me e peguei o material. Olhei-me no espelho e assobiei.

-Isabella, você é gostosa. - Os primeiros botões de minha camisa estavam abertos, a gravata frouxa de maneira sexy, o suéter tinha um decote em V maior do que o normal, mas não era vulgar. A saia tinha alguns centímetros a menos e meus sapatos eram no estilo ankle boot.

Pousei a palma da mão direita sobre a porta e ela moveu-se silenciosamente, fechando imediatamente após minha saída.

O corredor estava silencioso e supus que todos já haviam ido ao salão.

-É verdade que você conseguiu abrir _A_ Porta? Só com um toque? -Uma garota me parou e assenti.

-Que irado! Meu nome é Elizabeth, mas pode me chamar de Liz.

-Prazer. -Sorri levemente e voltei a andar.

-Você é Isabella não é?

-Sou. -Suspirei.

Quando chegamos a sala comunal ela deu um aceno e juntou-se a outras duas garotas.

Emma e Susan estavam na porta.

-Bom dia Bell! Vem, a Pansy está do lado de fora com os garotos.

-Bom dia.

Passei pela abertura e tirei a franja dos olhos pela milésima vez.

-Oi. -Cumprimentei

-Se ela cai tanto porque não corta? -Pansy perguntou reparando quando estávamos andando.

-Porque é sexy. -Respondi e ela bufou.

Drake passou o braço por meu ombro.

Chegamos ao salão e como esperado vários alunos perguntaram sobre a porta - inclusive os de outras casas.

Já estávamos tomando café quando Emma fez a pergunta e todos da mesa se calaram para ouvir a resposta.

\- E então Belsy, qual sua história de verdade? Porque as fofocas são muitas e ninguém sabe direito como você acabou parando na casa dos Malfoy. -Falou apontando com o garfo para Draco.

-Meu pai e a tia dele, Andrômeda, tiveram um caso e então...Voilá! Grávida. Ela escondeu a gravidez, estava com medo e meu pai havia apaixonado-se por outra. Quando nasci fui levada para a Eslovênia, e cresci com alguns parentes. Com uns treze anos vim pra cá, vivi um tempo com meus tios, mas logo meu pai teve uma crise de arrependimento e me levou para morar com ele no mundo trouxa. Cansei de ficar lá, não podia usar magia. Voltei pra cá, e agora vou cursar o que me resta na escola. Fim.

-Mas como ninguém nunca te viu com os Malfoy? Alguém devia ter visto uma garota como você, ou ficava trancada o dia inteiro?

-Não ficava trancada. Mas minha mãe fez jurarem segredo a não ser que eu resolvesse cursar a escola.

-Então como...?

Fiz calarem-se quando diante de seus olhos fiquei igualzinha ao Draco.

-Um beijo? –Perguntei a Pansy e ela franziu a testa se afastando.

-Oh Meu Merlin! Você...você...!

-Transformaga? Sim.

-Mas...

-A família Priden sempre teve transformagos e animagos.

Percebi que não só os Sonserinos como outros alunos faziam silêncio e encaravam-nos.

-Faz de novo! –Emma pediu e dessa vez assumi sua forma. –Aah! Ellie agora somos trigêmeas. –Ela disse chamando a atenção de Ellie que riu.

-Pode ficar igual ao... Hagrid?

Fiz careta, mas concentrei-me na imagem dele e logo o banco ficou pequeno pra mim.

-Hey! Eu não! –Ele exclamou e percebi que os professores também ME encaravam.

Dei de ombros e lançando um olhar para os Cullen decidi brincar.

-O que acham dessa imagem? –Mudei no meio da frase, a voz grave de Hagrid sendo substituída por uma um pouco mais fina e baixa que a minha atual, a voz de Isabella Swan... e seu corpo também.

Vi Edward fazer menção de levantar e Emmett segurar seu braço fazendo-o sentar-se.

-Izzye, volte ao normal, é melhor que essa, não que seja feia... É que...

-A verdadeira não é sem sal! –Exclamei voltando a minha forma.

Os Cullen me encararam por um tempo ainda antes de Mcgonagall entregar nossos horários.

As corujas chegaram e três cartas foram deixadas a minha frente.

Abri a primeira.

 _"Bella,_

 _Desculpe-me. Devia ter lhe contado em algum momento, mas Narcissa foi clara, você devia ficar em segurança, escondida. Sua aparição foi rápida, e Renée nunca teve tempo de perceber que os bebês foram trocados. Felizmente sua mãe era inteligente e sabendo que devia ficar oculta deixou-a parecida em tudo com a minha Isabella._

 _Desde pequenos nós queríamos filhas com esse nome e... enfim._

 _Como deve saber, neguei minha natureza mágica, e esta é a primeira vez que tenho contato com qualquer meio mágico, em anos._

 _Espero que um dia me perdoe._

 _Eu te amo._

 _Tio Charlie."_

Sorri. Charlie.

Dobrei a carta e guardei-a no envelope.

A segunda era de Sissa, Lúcio e Trix.

 _"Espero que esteja gostando da escola!_

 _Pelo que a conhecemos é muito provável que já esteja arrasando não é?_

 _Bella está dizendo que deve explodir alguns sangue-ruins, mas ignore, ainda não é hora._

 _Lúcio está desejando bom período letivo e disse que devem lembrar de manter a história._

 _Eu quero dizer que vi, você sabe o que eu vi. Fiquei feliz! Mas tenham cuidado._

 _Espero resposta, ainda hoje!_

 _Seus tios"_

Sorri ainda mais largo.

Abri o terceiro envelope.

 _"Saudações minha querida._

 _Perdoe-me pelo instinto paterno talvez exagerado._

 _Não se esqueça de seus objetivos, e mostre a todos que você é A melhor._

 _Aproveite sua estadia e tenha um bom dia._

 _Espero por você Princesa._

 _T.R"_

Acho que meu rosto estava rasgando a essa altura e Draco sorriu para mim mostrando o pequeno bilhete que vinha com a carta de seus pais.

Arqueei a sobrancelha como se perguntasse se era dele e Drake riu assentindo.

-Acho que não é uma ameaça.

\- Não. -Limitou-se a dizer e senti que provavelmente nunca saberia o conteúdo do bilhete.

-Qual é sua próxima aula?

-Estudo dos... _WTF?_ Não me martriculei _nisso!_ -Exclamei

-Está sendo obrigatório esse ano. Eles acham que se falarem bastante e adularem as qualidades trouxas todos vamos aceitá-los. - Emma fez careta.

-AAah, e adivinha? É com o pessoal da Grifinória! Que merda para começar o dia!-Pansy reclamou e vários acenos de concordância foram feitos.

Meneei a cabeça.

\- Depois temos DCAT e depois do almoço Poções.

-Não é tão ruim. -Emma tentou ser positiva.

-De fato, a primeira aula é a única realmente ruim. Vamos lá. - Peguei a bolsa e levantei guardando as cartas no bolso interno da capa.

-Minha bolsa está muito pesada, coloquei TODOS os materiais nela! -Susan reclamou

-Espere. -Falei e ela parou. Saquei a varinha e murmurei - Minimum Pondus

Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Agite a varinha suavemente para a direita e a abaixe mirando no que está muito pesado-Falei e ela testou na bolsa de Emma que sorriu.

-Funciona bem!

-Claro que funciona. -Falei e recomeçamos a andar.

Em determinado momento percebi Rosalie vindo em minha direção.

-Oi Rosalie. -Falei parando de costas, sem olhar para ela.

Meus colegas pararam.

-Podem ir. -Falei e eles fincaram pé no chão. -Vão. -Falei novamente, entredentes.

Crab, Goyle, Zabini e Pansy se encolheram. -Vocês quatro, vão logo. Já alcançamos vocês.-Falei de novo e eles saíram. -E vocês ein? - Encarei Draco, Emma, Susan e Dylan.

Drake passou o braço por meus ombros, Emma ficou ao meu lado, Susan e Dylan encostaram na parede.

-Vou ser direta. -Rosalie disse jogando o cabelo para o lado. No final do corredor os outros Cullen se apressaram com o trio.

-Desembucha loira.

-O que você fez lá no salão... Você é a Bella não é?

-Não querida. Sou Isabella pra vocês.

-Isabella Swan, não Priden.

-Você não sabe de nada mesmo não é? Eu fui Isabella Swan, mas aquela lá ficou para trás.

-Mas você... sempre foi... assim?

-Sim.

-Você sabia da sua magia então? Não era a frágil humana que pensamos?

-Humana ainda sou. Só sou bruxa...ou melhor, sou bruxa e feiticeira. Porque, é claro que você sabe, os Priden sempre foram feiticeiros da linhagem antiga, mais antiga que toda a história conhecida. Enfim. Era só isso? Estamos atrasados.

-Nós... nos arrependemos de ter...

-Apoiado o cabeçudo boiola e purpurina? -Draco completou e nós rimos.

Rosalie assentiu.

-Não acredito. E mesmo que acreditasse, perderam qualquer fiapo de confiança. Agora, se nos der licença...

Virei as costas e andei com meus novos amigos até a sala de aula, rápido agora, uma vez que estava quase na hora de começar.

Entramos na classe e sentei-me com Drake e Emma, Dylan e Susan com Pansy, Zabini com Crab e Goyle, Lucca estava na frente deles e estava sozinho até que Rosalie e Jasper se sentaram ao lado dele. Lucca fez careta e nos encarou, depois deu de ombros e começou a secar uma loira da Grifinória que estava sentada com mais uma garota e um garoto.

O trio sentou bem em frente a nós e os três Cullen restantes sentaram-se ao lado.

-Bom dia alunos. - Arqueei a sobrancelha quando Esme entrou, deixando um aluno atrasado passar e sentar-se no único lugar vago da sala. Encarei-o e percebi que era o tal de Neville e deduzi que os outros dois garotos com os quais sentou fossem os colegas de quarto dele e Potter. Simas e Dino? É, acho que é.

-Falarei sobre os trouxas, que são os que não são bruxos. Na realidade eles não são tão diferentes assim dos bruxos.

-Não? -Uma menina baixinha da Sonserina interrompeu. -Meu pai diz que todos são idiotas, que o lufano mais bobo que existir, é cem vezes mais inteligente e melhor que qualquer trouxa.

Esme pareceu aturdida por um momento.

-Não... Srta...?

-Bowes.

-Srta. Bowes não é assim. Os trouxas são como os bruxos, a única diferença deles é que não podem fazer magia! Ao menos, não a magia verdadeira, natural. Podem fazer ilusões, e vez ou outra eles tem dons que os permitem praticar um pouco.

-Mas, esses dons são na verdade o sangue bruxo diluído em suas veias. Não é? -Emma arqueoou a sobrancelha e Esme a olhou por um momento.

-Sim, mas...

-Então ele não é totalmente trouxa e não pode ser visto como tal. - Continuou, interrompendo Esme novamente.

-Embora continuem sendo inferiores a nós. -A loira que Lucca estava secando disse.

-E não são todos os tipos de dons que eles podem vir a ter que derivam dos bruxos, então ainda são trouxas! - Lucca disse e eu ri.

Esme estava ficando nervosa.

-Sim, sim todos estão certos, mas...

-O quê? -Perguntei controlando o riso.

-Mas não devem ser visto como seres inferiores. -Respondeu me encarando.

-Mas, se todos os humanos são vistos como seres inferiores pelas criaturas sobrenaturais, porque os bruxos não podem ver os trouxas como tal?

Ela me olhou por alguns instantes, os olhares dos outros Cullen queimavam. Ignorei. Todos entenderam a indireta. Draco soltou um risinho.

-As criaturas sobrenaturais...

-Que tipo de criaturas Sra. Cullen? -Susan perguntou

-Os Frios? - Draco "especulou".

-As criaturas sobrenaturais, sejam elas os Frios ou não, não veem os humanos como inferiores.

-Claro que veem. Os humanos são o lanchinho não são? - a loira disse novamente.

-Você é?

-Luize Greengrass.

-Srta. Greengrass, nem todas as criaturas tem os humanos como "lanche".

Hermione ergueu a mão.

-Poderíamos voltar ao tema "trouxas" ? -Tentou socorrer Esme que a olhou agradecida.

-Claro Srta. Granger. Voltando, gostaria que abrissem seus livros sobre Estudo dos Trouxas na página 36 e após uma rápida leitura me digam o que podem comparar nas diferenças diárias.

A maioria abriu os livros e pôs na mesa começando a ler imediatamente, mas apenas cruzei as pernas e comecei a batucar com a varinha em minha coxa. Uma mania adquirida, obviamente.

-Srta... -Parou a minha frente.

-Priden.

-Srta. Priden, poderia abrir seu livro?

-Até poderia se o tivesse comprado.

-Porque não o comprou?

-Vivi com trouxas, sei como as coisas são.

-Existem alunos que vieram de famílias trouxas e mesmo assim...

-Não vou ler livro nenhum. Ok? -Interrompi-a.

-Se não acompanhar a leitura com seus colegas de mesa serei obrigada a...

-Sra. Cullen? - Nick Quase Sem Cabeça entrou na sala.

-Sim?

-Professor Dumbledore gostaria de falar com a Srta. Priden.

Peguei a bolsa e lancei um beijo no ar em direção aos meus amigos.

-Estou indo Nicholas. -Falei -Com licença professora.

Ouvi o risinho de meus colegas e saí tendo tempo de ver o olhar desolado que ela me lançou. Dei de ombros.

A aula acabou sendo melhor do que o esperado.

Nick guiou-me até a gárgula que guardava a porta da sala do diretor.

-A senha de hoje é bolinho de abóbora.

-Bolinho de abóbora. -Falei para a gárgula que permitiu que a passagem abrisse.

-Boa sorte Senhorita.

-Quem precisa de sorte é Dumbledore. -Falei. Ele se encolheu levemente e fazendo uma messura, saiu.


	8. Chapter 7 - Dumbledore

_Não possuo as obras originais, etc, etc._

 _E aí, o que estão achando? Boa leitura!_

 _open?id=1dZADG55rS2zSuPBrMJxxN2Ddy-wrQEOY - link para os personagens_

* * *

Subi a escada e a porta estava aberta.

—En- Entrei e sentei-me -Tre. -Completou me encarando. -Srta. Priden.

—Dumbledore. -Ele me encarou novamente, com aqueles óculos ridículos de meia lua.

—Soube que foi capaz de abrir a porta selada do dormitório que foi de Halley Priden, sua -Olhou-me mais atento -tia.

—É, abri. Não foi difícil. Creio que minha tia estava apenas esperando que alguém digno e de linhagem antiga o quisesse ocupar.

—Ela nunca demonstrou desprezo por bruxos sem linhagem antiga.

—As aparências enganam. Talvez ela estivesse sendo seletiva apenas.

—Talvez. -Concordou e sorriu - Gostaria de falar sobre sua atuação no salão.

—Atuação? Não atuei nada. Apenas respondi a pergunta de uma amiga.

—Ah, sim. Emma Hilly não é?

—É. Ela perguntou-me sobre minha história e contei. Simples.

—Porque seus tios não informaram a nós que você é transformaga?

—Porque não interessa. Não é relevante para minha matrícula escolar.

—Interessa sim.

—Ah é? E por quê?

—Porque todos devem ser cadastrados.

—Animagos devem ser cadastrados. O Ministério não se preocupou em cadastrar transformagos, uma vez que no Reino Unido quase não existem. Os que existem, mantêm o dom em segredo.

— Por que então não manteve o seu?

—Posso apenas copiar figuras humanas, e as vezes não dá certo. Somos iniciados dos Mistérios da Transformação com 13 anos, idade em que não tive mais contato com meus parentes, e não adiantaria, o último transformago já morreu. Portanto, tenho de explorar por mim mesma, e isso é trabalhoso. -Falei como se sentisse grande pesar.

—Não queremos que se exiba aos colegas.

—Como ousa? Não me exibi a ninguém! Não tenho culpa se todos são fofoqueiros e pararam para assistir! Sinto-me ultrajada pela insolência!

—Insolência? Srta. Priden, você é a aluna aqui.

—Aluna ou não sou mais nobre que você. Aluna ou não, enfrentaria um duelo com você sem medo nenhum. -Eu estava explodindo de raiva e respirei fundo tentando me acalmar. Sabia que meus olhos mudariam para o tom vermelho e ele não precisava saber disso.

—Srta. Priden. Dessa vez a perdoarei pela insolência, está nervosa. Ser nova em um lugar e viver novas experiências sempre é estressante. Pelo que percebi, seus parentes a educavam em um pedestal.

—A única herdeira. De toda uma linhagem. Sentiu o peso? Só me julgue se souber do que estou falando. - Resolvi partir para o sentimentalismo e voltei a me sentar, afundando na cadeira.

—Dessa vez passa. Devo corrigir minha fala então. Não fique mostrando seu dom para os colegas.

—Não vou mostrar. Não sou idiota de ficar me exibindo por ai "Ah, oi gente, querem me ver assumir nova forma?" Não sou artista de circo para divertir as pessoas.

—Encerremos esse assunto por aqui. -Por trás de seu sorriso, eu podia ver a irritação, a maquinação e a... pena? - Viveu com seu pai entre os trouxas. O que tem a dizer sobre isso?

—Nunca mais quero repetir a experiência. Era desastrada, feia, tinha de fazer tudo com mais esforço, dependia do hospital toda vez que me machucava já que não tinha magia... Não podia falar sobre nada de nosso mundo, devia seguir regras idiotas, num lugar idiota, não tinha nenhuma aventura. Me sentia deslocada. Além disso, fui usada e jogada fora por sanguessugas nojentos. Não, não foi uma boa experiência. Não, não quero repetir.

Me encarou por alguns momentos e então sorriu. Que merda, o velho só sorri?

—Tudo bem, por hoje é só.

—Então, se me der licença... - levantei pegando a mochila.

—Srta Priden?

—Sim?

—Já conhece Hermione Granger?

—Já. Nos conhecemos na Floreios e Borrões.

—E os amigos dela?

—Só o Weasley.

—É um bom garoto não é? -Olhei-o e arqueei a sobrancelha.

—Talvez, não tivemos tempo de conversar antes dele começar a engrandecer a Grifinória e insultar a Sonserina.

—Ora, não ligue para isso. Ronald sempre fala demais e ama muito sua casa, tem orgulho dela, por isso a engrandece. Aposto que você engrandece a sua não?

—Sou realista. Até. -Virei-me e saí, sem esperar que ele autorizasse.

No corredor alguns alunos já circulavam e andei em direção a sala de Estudo dos Trouxas onde meus colegas esperavam.

—Hey. -Cumprimentei-os e eles desencostaram da parede.

—Acabamos de sair. E aí, como foi?

—O velho insinuou que devo ser amiga deles e que não devo me exibir para os colegas. E ainda tentou me fazer contradizer minha história! Ah, e mais, queria minha opinião sobre os trouxas além de me interrogar sobre a porra da Porta!

— _Babaca._

—O que você disse sobre os trouxas? -Pansy perguntou e repeti tudo.

—Nossa. E depois?

—Saí.

—Sem autorização? - A olhei como se fosse óbvio. Para mim era. Dei de ombros.

—O que mais? -Emma perguntou curiosa

—Quando me acusou de exibicionista fiquei ultrajada e disse que não admitia aquela insolência. Ele ficou se doendo e disse que a aluna era eu então eu falei que aluna ou não sou mais nobre que ele e o enfrentaria num duelo sem medo. Ele me fez falar sobre minha história novamente e sobre meu talento de transformaga.

—Ooow, esquentada você né?

—É, vamos logo. -Andamos a passos rápidos até a aula de Sev.

Os outros entraram na frente enquanto eu falava tudo com mais detalhes para Draco.

Quando entramos Snape estava em sua mesa.

—Srta Priden, Sr Malfoy. Tratem de não se atrasar novamente. Sentem-se.

—Sim professor. - Falei e pisquei levemente fazendo-o conter um sorriso.

Pra mim era tão fácil arrancar sorrisos desses durões!

O pessoal da Corvinal estava na mesma aula e Ellie sorriu quando sentei-me.

— As Artes da Trevas são complexas, intensas e poderosas. São realmente uma Arte. Os feitiços não são de brincadeira. Mas, aqui vocês aprendem a se defender dela. - Revirei os olhos e bufei. -Quais são as Maldições imperdoáveis? Alguém pode me dizer?

Ergui a mão.

—Sim Srta. Priden?

—Maldição Imperius, Maldição Cruciatus e a Maldição da Morte: Avada Kedrava.

—Muito bom. 5 pontos para a Sonserina. Agora, me digam o que é a Imperius?

Ellie ergueu a mão.

—Srta. Hilly?

—É uma maldição onde o bruxo que a lançou fica com o poder de controlar as ações da vítima.

—Muito bem. E a Cruciatus?

—A maldição Cruciatus causa dor em vários níveis distintos, de acordo com a vontade do bruxo que a está usando, podendo levar a loucura.

—5 pontos para a Corvinal. Avada?

—Obviamente, causa morte instantânea da vítima. -Emma respondeu.

—Mais 2 pontos para a Sonserina. Porque a maldição Cruciatus pode levar a loucura?

—Devido a dor infligida, se for em nível alto e por grandes durações, a mente da vítima terá duas opções, resistir a dor ou sucumbir a ela se despedaçando e ficando irrecuperável. -Dylan respondeu de pronto e nossa casa ganhou mais pontos.

A aula seguiu-se com Snape ensinando coisas incrivelmente fáceis como "protego", e outros tipos de feitiços defensivos específicos que se espera que retenham feitiços das trevas.

A aula terminou e Josh, Ellie, Bill e Lucy juntaram-se ao nosso grupo, e fomos juntos ao salão. Joguei a bolsa no chão e sentei-me.

Conversamos um pouco, mas logo Ellie e e os outros de sua mesa foram se sentar.

Estava começando a me servir quando Jasper sentou-se a minha frente e serviu-se.

—Devo perguntar que tipo de poção os permite comer? Porque, tipo, deve ser emocionante poder mandar algo pra dentro e sentir o sabor.

—Na verdade ainda não é o sabor em sua integridade, há nuances que diferenciam, afinal ainda temos o paladar modificado para sangue.

—Aumentaram a temperatura da pele através da poção também?

—Sim. Ela nos confere uma aparência mais humana, e ainda alguma nuance mágica, assim se precisarmos fazer algum feitiço, ele sairá. Mas são feitiços específicos também.

—Ah claro, brincadeira de criança. Esqueci.

—Você está muito diferente.

—Ah, sério? Nem tinha percebido! - Abaffiato.

—Desculpe-me. Eu não queria atacá-la.

—É sua natureza. É idiotice lutar contra ela. Bem, eu lhe agradeço. -Mastiguei um bolinho de arroz. - Afinal, sem o maldito papel, seu momentâneo descontrole e a arrogância, burrice, infidelidade, e abandono de seu irmão cabeçudo pude descobrir minha verdadeira identidade e reencontrar-me com minha família!

—Então realmente... A história que os humanos sabem é diferente da real?

—Segredinho nosso ok? Tem um furo nessa história, mas vocês não vai saber, afinal ainda é soldadinho do velho. -Ele arregalou os olhos.

—Ora, não se preocupe, lancei um abaffiato ao nosso redor, seus companheiros sanguessugas não podem nos ouvir.

—Eu não queria estar aqui. Senti-me mal com meu descontrole, queria desculpar-me. Edward não permitiu. E... Bem, Carlisle foi chamado pelo Dumbledore e nos arrastou pra cá. Alice implorou, não queria ficar longe da família. Disse que se fosse para separarmo-nos deles, devíamos ter separado em Forks, e ficado com você. Não sei ao certo se essa tal Guerra é contra um cara que quer controlar os bruxos ou se é por rincha antiga. Não me importa e eu realmente gostaria de saber a história toda para tomar partido. Mas, para os Cullen, tudo é "manter a família unida".

—Ah, entendi.

—Você não é quem os outros pensam que é.- Não foi uma pergunta.

—Não. A verdade é privilégio de alguns. -Encerrei -Finite incantatem.

Bebi um gole de meu suco e pisquei para Jasper virando e entrando na conversa com meus amigos.

—O que estava falando com o loiro emo? -Draco perguntou falando em meu ouvido causando arrepios em minha pele. Ele riu com isso.

—Ah, nada de mais, sondando território. -Falei tão baixo que nem Jasper poderia ouvir. Sorri maliciosa vendo a mesma reação em sua pele.

—Isso foi um empate?

—Talvez. -Falei voltando atenção para o petit gateau que surgiu em meu prato assim que desejei.

—Esse _petit gateau_ parece bom.

—Ah é? - Falei enquanto ele encarava meu doce.

—É. -Comi mais um pouco e deslizei o prato em sua direção. - Vou para a sala comunal. Nos vemos daqui a pouco. -Peguei minha bolsa e levantei-me.

—Onde vai Bellsy? - Emma perguntou com a testa franzida.

—Guardar os livros que já usei.

—Ah tá.

Vários olhares me seguiam. A loira da grifinória que foi secada pelo Lucca veio em minha direção.

—Oi. -Disse

—Oi. -Respondi. O barulho diminuiu. Porra, eles vão fazer isso sempre?

—Sou Luize Grengrass, estava...

—Na aula mais idiota do dia.

Ela riu.

—É, enfim, tá rolando um boato...

—Que eu abri a Porta que nenhuma outra Sonserina ou Sonserino abriu?

—É.

—É verdade sim.

—Ah. Imaginei. -Ela se aproximou de mim e falou baixinho - Você não gostou da professora.

—Não. Muito menos da aula.

—Eu também não. Sei lá, esses Cullen são estranhos.

—São.

—Não acho que você seja ruim, quero dizer, a maioria dos da minha casa dizem que todos os Sonserinos são estúpidos arrogantes e ambiciosos. E, bem ouso a dizer que já tem gente com medo de você, porque, sei lá, você emite uma aura de... acho que... poder.

—Você é perceptiva. Pensa diferente dos outros né?

—É.

—Aceito.

—Calma, você está usando Legilimens ou sou um livro aberto?

—Nenhum dos dois, mas sei identificar as expressões e ler o que os olhos dizem, antes dos lábios.

—Certo. Amigas?

—É, pode ser. -Ela estendeu a mão e a apertei. Sorri e continuei em direção a meu dormitório enquanto o som aumentava, conforme voltavam a suas conversas, provavelmente desapontados pela falta de ação.

No quarto, guardei os livros que não usaria e no meu malão procurei por um livro sobre poções avançadas e seus autores.

— _Mānavīkarisu do Kannada. Śītala Mānavīkarisu_ \- Foi fácil, pensei ao sorrir. _(Humanizar Frios)_

Aine Kuruba Telugo foi um mago Kannadiano que estudou inglês, latim e outras línguas. Viajou pela Ásia e Europa ensinando o que sabia aos que considerava de maior sensibilidade as Artes apuradas da Magia. Ficou conhecido por suas poções elaboradas, capazes de mudar a aparência e até condições físicas de uma espécie e outra. Era audacioso e fez muitas misturas. Envolveu-se em uma disputa, e para infiltrar Frios nas barreiras inimigas, fez com que se passassem por humanos e estes, na calada da noite atacaram o inimigo e abriram os portões. A fórmula acabou perdendo-se com o tempo, mas felizmente foi resgatada. Poucos conhecem essa língua, por isso mesmo os que já se depararam com a fórmula não a decodificaram. Há várias mudanças que podem ser feitas nas fórmulas de acordo com a criatura que se pretende modificar. Os poderes desta mantêm-se, e sua forma física volta ao original assim que param de ingerir as pequenas porções indicadas. O uso prolongado pode trazer danos irreversíveis, e quantidades mal administradas podem causar a morte, sendo a criatura imortal ou não.

—Ah, Dumbledore foi experto. -Sorri e marquei a página fechando o livro e saindo do quarto, rumo a aula de poções.

* * *

—Oh, mas isso é muito bom Sr. Potter! Sua poção está realmente bem feita! -Slughorn elogiava -Muito bom mesmo. 5 pontos para a Grifinória.

—Não é justo Harry. -Ouvi o Weasley dizer e Harry sorriu cochichando algo enquanto punha a mão no livro.

Slughorn verificou mais alguma poções.

—Sr. Malfoy... Hum... precisa de um pouco mais de raminhos de valérias! Agora deixe-me ver...Srta. Priden, certo? Hum... onde está seu livro?

—É este. -Apontei para o livro rabiscado a minha frente.

—E essas anotações?

—Minhas alterações no preparo.

—Não se deve fazer alterações porque... -Ia dizendo enquanto examinava a poção. Pegou um pouco e deu para o gatinho que antes era um estojo. O bichano apagou na hora, caindo em um sono profundo e cadenciado. - ficou realmente excelente! Parabéns Srta. Priden! Muito bom! 10 pontos para a Sonserina! Um talento latente! _Latente!_ -Sorri, tadinho do Potter, _caiu do palanque amor?_ Cutuquei Draco e apontei para o Potter que me olhava sério e incrédulo ao mesmo tempo. Draco riu.

—Ele deve ter trapaceado, nunca foi bom em poções.

—Se ele está trapaceando, vamos descobrir. -Reparei Edward me encarando e como a boa garota que sou o encarei de volta, mordaz até que ele foi obrigado a desviar o olhar.

Ela corria. Seu vestido estava rasgado e sujo, os passos e gritos a perseguiam. Não podia parar, não tinha tempo. A criança chorou.

—Hey, vamos. -Drake chamou-me e despertei de meus devaneios. Minhas coisas estavam arrumadas e eu nem me lembrava de tê-las guardado. -O que houve? Você está meio aérea.

—Foi só... Só um devaneio. Bem, você sabe...Uma Visão.

—Você não devia estar controlando?

—Desde aquele dia... na escada, eu tive um flash, agora eu...

—Tudo bem. Vamos. -Joguei a bolsa por sobre os ombros.

—Glórias a Merlin! Acabou! - Susan exclamou

—Sério Su? No primeiro dia já está reclamando?

—Dyl, cale a boca, sim?


	9. Chapter 8 - Amigos, Trio e Detenção

_Boa leitura!_

 _Reviews, sim? É muito importante saber o que vocês estão achando! Perguntem, especulem, critiquem - construtivamente - elogiem :)_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 _ **Amigos, trio e detenção**_

As aulas passavam rápidas.

Luize apresentou-nos Thomas Black, amigo dela desde o primeiro ano.

Thomas azarava todo mundo e colocava a culpa no primeiro paspalho que aparecesse, mas era inteligente, determinado e totalmente leal a Luize e a quem quer que conquistasse sua confiança. Creio que sua coragem o tenha colocado na Grifinória.

Os Cullen continuavam tentando contato, mas era só Jasper que conseguia alguma coisa.

-Por que você ainda dá bola pro loiro emo? - Dylan perguntou

-Porque ainda tenho esperança.

-De quê? -Emma entrou na conversa

-Trazê-lo pra cá.

-Pra cá?

-É. Nosso lado.

-Ah. - ambos assentiram e pequenos sorrisos se formaram em seus lábios.

Há pouco tempo Emma havia dito que sabia que éramos Comensais, que sabia que eu era filha do Lord das Trevas - eu diria a meu pai e a mãe dela seria castigada se ela não tivesse sido clara que sempre pretendera seguir os passos dos pais.

Sendo assim Emma, Ellie, Dylan, Susan e os outros já haviam recebido a Marca.

Usando um _Legilimens_ eu havia descoberto passagens secretas que o Potter utilizava e assim de dois em dois fui levando meus novos amigos para a Dedos de Mel onde aparatávamos na mansão e eles ganhavam a Marca. Voltávamos para a escola e algumas noites depois mais dois iam. Em um mês todos já eram Comensais -inclusive Luize e Thomas.

Papai ficou muito orgulhoso, afinal eu conseguira novos Comensais e em tão pouco tempo.

* * *

Dumbledore parecia desconfiar de algo, pois o trio e/ou os Cullen estavam sempre rondando. Luize havia dito que na noite em que recebera a Marca os três estavam na sala comunal quando ela e Thomas voltaram e assustaram-se quando os dois entraram, olhando-os desconfiados. No dia seguinte Hermione puxou conversa com ela e tentou saber o que ela fazia fora da cama naquele horário.

 _-O que você fazia fora da torre? -Hermione baixou a cabeça corada, e em seguida a ergueu empinando o nariz._

 _-Eu estava com o Thomas._

 _-Ah -respondeu e foi a deixa, porque logo em seguida Rony a chamou e ela saiu correndo dizendo um tchau por sobre o ombro._

O dia estava ensolarado, e assim nenhum dos Cullen estava por ali, embora muitos alunos estivessem aproveitando o domingo fora das paredes do castelo.

Eu entrei para a equipe de quadribol e os jogos começariam na próxima semana.

A festa de Hallowen já acontecera, obviamente, e eu dancei com todos os meninos do grupo, porém Draco coroou a noite.

Nossa relação é estranha. Somos primos perante os olhos deles, mas relações amorosas e até casamentos entre primos são comuns no mundo bruxo então nem é tão estranho para eles.

Quanto aos meus sentimentos, são meio confusos. Eu sei que me sinto atraída, seus beijos me deixam com ardente luxúria, gosto de estar com ele e o defenderia se fosse preciso -embora algo me diga que seu orgulho poderia atrapalhar isso - eu consigo entender o que ele faz e pensa melhor do que pude entender qualquer outra pessoa, mas não sei se estou realmente apaixonada, e não sei se posso dizer que o amo, afinal, amor não é pra se brincar.

Emma acabou se tornando minha melhor amiga, e ela costuma dizer que Pansy só não está no lugar dela porque sempre quis Draco e eu cheguei roubando sua chance de tê-lo.

-Hey Belsy! -Luize cumprimentou vindo com mais duas meninas. Seus cabelos loiros brilhavam ao sol, ela usava um short jeans e uma blusa de malha preta com mangas compridas, pois assim escondia a marca. Felizmente, havia outras garotas com blusas e isso não causava estranheza- só nossas garotas com mangas.

-Hey Luize. -Sorri levemente e arqueei a sobrancelha indagando com o olhar.

-Essas são Kate Mason e Charlotte Summer, elas são primas. As conheci ano passado quando acabamos ficando no mesmo vagão.

-Olá.

-Oi. -Responderam juntas.

-Elas são da Lufa-Lufa e estão no nosso ano.

-Temos aulas juntas certo? -Indaguei.

-Sim. Feitiços Avançados. -A loira respondeu.

-Vocês não tem nada a ver.

-Fisicamente, talvez não. - A morena...Kate respondeu. Ela era mais alta e tinha mais curvas que a prima além de ter um ar mais provocante. - Mas pensamos quase do mesmo jeito.Só que ela é a sádica. -Kate riu desviando de um jorro de faíscas vermelhas que Charlotte fez sair de sua varinha. -Ah, morri de medo Charlie! - Charlotte a encarou e meneou a cabeça.

-Querem sentar-se? -Convidei e elas assentiram juntado-se a nós.

Meus amigos olharam-me indagadores. Afinal, sabiam que eu só falava realmente com quem eu sentia ter potencial.

Alguns minutos depois um garoto do segundo ano chegou correndo e entregou um bilhete para Kate que ficou séria na hora.

\- Tenho que ir Charlie. O velho babão está me chamando de novo.

-Mas, o que você fez dessa vez?

-Nada. Vai ver ele quer implicar de novo sobre aquilo...

-Ah. Vai lá.

Kate acenou para nós e saiu indo em direção as portas do castelo.

-Velho babão? -Dylan perguntou confuso.

-Dumbledore. Ele vive nos chamando ao escritório dele.

-Por que? -Perguntei curiosa.

-Porque meu tio era Comensal, só que ele morreu num duelo com alguém lá da Ordem idiota do velho. Ela só tinha o tio Dave, uma vez que a tia Betty morreu em Azkaban só porque usou um Avada num trouxa que tentou matar Kate. Aí ela veio morar com a minha família, fomos criadas como irmãs. O velhote sabe do nosso tio, porque ele o conhecia e no dia em que morreu a pessoa que o derrotou tirou a máscara dele. Eu e Kate tiramos boas notas, fazemos travessuras e as vezes respondemos um professor ou outro. Já fomos pegas matando aula, e ele pega no nosso pé, acha que podemos saber o que meu tio queria. O que ele não entende é que éramos criancinhas! Nunca saberemos o que meu tio queria tentando invadir a sede deles. Meus pais não sabem, e eles foram neutros na guerra. Tio Dave tinha um diário e Kate o herdou, mas as anotações acabam alguns dias antes da morte dele. Dumbledore quer o diário, mas Kate jurou nunca entregar. Semana passada ela burlou a aula para ficar com um garoto, mas se ele descobriu já devia te-la chamado!

Sorri internamente fazendo uma dancinha da vitória. Meu faro não falha.

-O que você acha sobre os Comensais?

-Acho que deviam estar certos uma vez que Tio Dave nunca foi precipitado em tomar decisões. Saibam que só contei a história porque Kate nunca disse para que eu guardasse segredo de todos. Eu sei lá, confiei em vocês e espero que guardem segredo.

-Querida, isso todos nós fazemos quando algo é importante. -Emma disse e eu sorri assentindo.

-Lufanos são fiéis, certo?

-Sim.

-Em quem está sua fidelidade?

-Na Kate. Assim como a dela em mim. E ambas somos fiéis ao tio Dave. Somos fiéis ao que pensamos, não mudamos nossas opiniões quando nos apegamos a elas seriamente.

Eu gosto de ajudar as pessoas, mas espero que não mexam comigo, porque só tolero até um certo ponto. E para mim o que é justo, é justo. Dumbledore não é justo. O ministério não é justo. Se pra ter justiça, preciso confiar nos que os outros não confiam, eu confiarei.

Sorri.

-É, você tem razão.

Ela suspirou.

-É estranho estar aqui com vocês.

-Por quê? -Ellie perguntou.

-Bom, ver um Sonserino com um Corvino, ainda vai. Ver um Sonserino com um Corvino e um Grifino já é estranho. Mas ver um Sonserino com esses e ainda um Lufano, aí sim, é realmente muito estranho. A maioria julga os Lufanos como os da casa mais idiota.

Alguns riram.

-Detesto concordar, mas é mesmo. Mas não é porque vocês não tem tanto destaque que não significa que não podem fazer coisas importantes, não significa que todos são tapados. -Falei e ela sorriu no final.

-Ora, ora, você realmente é diferente!

-Viu, eu disse que ninguém ia te azarar e xingar de lufina tapada. -Luize disse e Charlie riu.

-Talvez, se você realmente emanasse idiotice… -Draco falou e todos riram.

Katie já tinha voltado e estávamos brincando com feijõezinhos mágicos e alguns feitiços inofensivos, vez ou outra azarando alguém que passava quando o trio andou até onde estávamos.

-Oi.

Ignoramos.

-Olá. -Hermione tentou de novo.

-Que é? - Katie jogou quando vimos que eles nao sairiam dali.

-É.. -Ela suspirou e olhou para Harry que encarava meus dedos da mão esquerda entrelaçados nos cabelos de Draco que estava com a cabeça em meu colo e a varinha que eu batucava na coxa com a direita.

-Os Cullen querem falar com você. -Ela disse para mim e a encarei.

-Problema deles.

Ignorei-os.

-Pediram que… -Interrompi-a me endireitando, fazendo Draco sentar e pegar a mão que antes estava em seus cabelos.

-Você agora é uma Coruja, Granger? - Thomas perguntou. Ela o olhou, lentamente baixou os olhos para o leão em suas vestes e suspirou.

-Isabella, por favor, nos acompanhe. -Harry intercedeu e ergui a sobrancelha.

-O quê Potter? O _Sr. Raio na Testa_ que trapaceia com as poções quer que eu os acompanhe?

Ele congelou no lugar e por um momento Hermione o olhou como se dissesse "Eu avisei".

-Me diga Cenoura Weasley, por que eu deveria ir com vocês?

-Porque… Ei! Não me chame de Cenoura!

-Ela te chama do jeito que quiser _Traidor de Sangue._ \- Pansy cuspiu e ele a olhou indignado.

-Ora, os Cullen sabem que enviar vocês três até nosso grupo é suicídio pra vocês, então por favor, retirem-se.

-Mas, eles querem falar com você!

-Fodam-se os Cullen! Se quiserem falar comigo que venham! Ou a poção que estão tomando não impede que brilhem ao sol?

Os três ficaram paralisados me encarando e então Hermione tentou.

-Poção? Como assim? -Meu grupo riu, mas logo voltaram a encarar o trio.

-Ah, não se faça de boba Rata de Biblioteca! - Emma jogou e os olhos de Hermione marejaram.

-Não a chame assim! -Weasley e Potter gritaram e sacaram as varinhas. Logo eu estava em pé com a varinha no peito do Potter e todos se levantaram.

-Saiam daqui. -Falei entredentes.

-Não. Vocês não tem o direito de nos insultar. - Nessa altura muitos alunos se aproximavam. - Ser esnobe não te trará benefício algum!

-Esta insultando minha Izzye? -Draco apontou a varinha para a garganta de Potter.

O minha não passou despercebido, mas ninguém de nosso grupo demonstrou surpresa.

-Nossa Izzye, Draco. -Emma corrigiu.

-Sentem-se vocês. Abaixem as varinhas. -Me encararam e menearam a cabeça. -Agora. -Ainda resistiram então tranquilamente dei as costas ao trio e repeti. -Baixem as varinhas. - A firmeza em meu olhar os fez baixar, mesmo a contragosto. -Draco. -Suspirei vendo-o apontar a varinha para Potter. -Drake. - Coloquei a mão em seu braço e ele me olhou.

-Isabella…

-Por favor. Não se preocupe. - Encostei os lábios em sua orelha - Não tenho medo deles. -Me olhou por mais um momento e dessa vez, envolvi minha mão ao redor da sua e tirei a varinha dele. Seus olhos mostravam que não estava gostando daquilo, mas ele não mandava nas próprias ações.

Suspirou e nesse momento ouvimos a azaração do Wasley.

 _-Idiota._ \- Resmunguei. Todos se assustaram e ficaram a postos, mas eu tinha sido mais esperta. Ao nosso redor havia um escudo e no momento em que a azaração o encontrou voltou para o Weasley. -Nunca me subestime. -Potter me encarava assustado enquanto a Granger tentava reverter o feitiço.

-Faça parar! -Ela gritou para mim. -Por favor. O quê você fez?

-Eu? Nada. Ele se azarou.

-Não! Seu escudo! Como foi que potencializou a azaração?

-Não interessa. - Sorri enquanto saía dali com meus amigos.

-Srta. Priden. -Suspirei quando ouvi a voz de Dumbledore.

-Que é?

Os que observavam me olharam chocados.

-E vocês? O que estão olhando? -Desviaram o olhar.

-O que está acontecendo aqui Srta. Priden?

-Pergunte ao seu querido trio dourado. O Weasley foi quem nos azarou.

-Então porque ele é o único no chão?

-Porque foi idiota o suficiente para pensar que eu era idiota para virar as costas sem um escudo ao nosso redor. Simples. O feitiço voltou para ele. Se duvidar, bem, tem muitos alunos que viram o que aconteceu e tenho certeza de que vão relatar a verdade. -Lancei um olhar carregado aos que ainda olhavam e engoliram em seco.

-Por que o Sr. Weasley a azarou?

-Porque chamei a Rata de Biblioteca Granger de Rata de Biblioteca. - Katie disse e me assustei por um momento. Ela não tinha dito isso.

-E por quê?

-Porque estavam enchendo o saco! -Draco exclamou e Dumbledore nos encarou.

-Dá pra parar com o interrogatório? Vai me mandar pra detenção ou não? -Inquiri e o velhote suspirou.

-Harry, Hermione, levem Sr. Weasley até Madame Ponfrey. -Os dois assentiram e apoiaram Rony que tinha o corpo todo inchado e da cor de seus cabelos. Cenoura. Eu ri.

-Do que está rindo Srta.?

-Do Cenourinha. -Falei e todos riram.

-Srta. Mason, Srta. Priden, Sr. Malfoy, me acompanhem.

-Por quê? Se eles forem vamos todos! -Emma exclamou e Dumbledore a encarou.

\- Não. Vocês não vão conosco. Sem assumir culpa. - Falei e se encolheram.

-Mas, Izzye…

-Relaxa! -Exclamei e ri. - Vamos.

Dumbledore andou a nossa frente, e eu sabia que nossos amigos estavam nos seguindo para dentro do castelo.

-Katie, porque fez isso? -Perguntei e ela deu de ombros.

-Tenho de ser leal a alguém não tenho? -Devolveu e piscou.

-Ele já pega muito no seu pé.

-E daí? Vocês aceitaram a mim e a Charlie. O que eu poderia fazer?

Sorri e pegando sua mão a apertei gentilmente. Draco sorriu de canto e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus.

-Bem vinda. -Sussurrei enquanto seguíamos o Diretor.

-Srta. Mason, o que fazia com eles? -Inquiriu assim que chegamos a sua sala.

-São meus amigos.

-Até ontem não eram.

-Hoje são.

-Certo. O que aconteceu lá embaixo?

-Seu querido trio foi servir de Coruja e passar um recadinho dos Cullen para mim. Neguei-me a ir junto com eles e então…

-Eu insultei a Granger. Ela estava pegando no pé. -Katie interrompeu.

-O Weasley fez a azaração idiota, pensando na hora em que o chamamos de Cenoura suponho. -Draco completou.

-E o feitiço se voltou contra ele. Fim.

-Srta. Mason, detenção. Quero que limpe sua sala comunal.

-O quê? Aaah, não. Virei Elfo Doméstico?

-Então, me dê o diário.

Ela gargalhou.

-Sinto muito, tenta da próxima vez. _Não._ Eu limpo a sala comunal.

Dumbledore suspirou.

-Srta. Priden, quero que ajude os Cullen com os feitiços que eles tem tido dificuldade.

-O QUÊ? -Draco exclamou. -Ela não vai não! Nem pensar, eu faço isso. Izzye não vai ficar perto deles. Nem pense nisso velhote!

-Sr. Malfoy! Sente-se! Menos 5 pontos para a Sonserina! Respeito.

Ele continuava em pé, seu rosto estava vermelho.

-Drake. -Pousei a mão em seu abdômem e ele me olhou. -Senta. - Peguei sua mão e o puxei até que sentasse. Em seguida sentei em seu colo. Ele tremia de raiva.

-Srta. Priden, queira voltar a seu lugar. - Dumbledore disse após olhar a cena por alguns instantes. Draco passava a mão em minhas costas e eu acariciava seus cabelos sentindo-o relaxar. Pouco me importava que o velho estivesse vendo o controle que eu podia assumir sobre o Malfoy durão.

-Ah, deixe os dois. -Katie murmurou e ele a ignorou.

-Srta. Priden. -Suspirei e voltei a meu lugar deixando que Draco segurasse minha mão.

-Sr. Malfoy irá ajudar a Srta. Priden.

Sorri.

Draco o ignorou.

-Podemos sair agora?

-Na verdade Srta. tenho algumas perguntas…

-Creio que podem esperar. Ou quer que eu faça as minhas? Como, por exemplo, quem fez a poção Kannadiana aos Cullen?

Ele me olhou em choque.

\- Do que está falando?

-Não nos façamos de bobos, sim? -Sorri e levantei. -Até mais ver Professor.

-Duas aulas por semana Srta. Priden. Por quatro semanas.

Assenti e nós saímos da sala.

\- Espero que o trio tenha detenção também. -Katie disse a nós antes de sairmos e em um dos quadros o diretor Sonserino cochichou com a diretora ao lado e os cochichos foram passando até chegar aos ouvidos de Dumbledore.

-Eles terão. - O velhote suspirou e a gárgula fechou a passagem.

No corredor, todos os nossos amigos esperavam.

\- E aí?

-Katie! Porque fez isso?

-Como eu disse a Izzye, tenho de ser leal a alguém, e vocês nos acolheram como se fossemos amigos de longa data.

-Detenção para os três?

-Sim. Katie vai limpar o salão comunal da Lufa Lufa. - Respondi.

-E vocês?

-Aulinhas para os Cullen. - Respondi com nojo e Draco cerrou os punhos.

-Vai ser interessante. - Lucca falou e Ellie riu.

-Interessante? - Sarcástica, meneeou a cabeça.

-Bem, vamos esquecer isso. Tenho cartas a responder.

-Vamos voltar para o jardim, o dia está tão bonito! -Ellie exclamou.

Todos concordaram em voltar, menos Draco. As meninas me olharam maliciosas e revirei os olhos.

Estávamos no fim do corredor quando os Cullen apareceram.

-Bella? - Ignorei e continuamos andando. Drake me puxou, fazendo com que nossos corpos se colarem, seu braço ao meu redor possessivamente.


	10. Chapter 9 - Cullens

_**Capítulo 9**_

 _ **Cullens e… Ah! Drake**_

-Isabella? - Dessa vez foi a voz de Jasper que ouvi e me virei.

-Sim Jasper?

-Poderíamos falar com você?

-Você falar comigo? Sim. Os outros? Não.

-Por quê só aceita falar com ele? -Emmett perguntou.

-Porque é o único que merece alguma coisa.

-Mas foi ele quem te atacou.

Ouvi o baque de seu corpo no chão e quando abri os olhos todos me encaravam.

-Podem ir galera, aproveitem o sol. - Sorri para meus amigos enquanto Edward e Rosalie ajudavam Emmett a se levantar. A questão era que Emmett estava preso ao chão.

-Certo. - Saíram enquanto eu e Draco olhávamos as tentativas patéticas de erguerem Emmett.

Ri, e liberei-o de uma vez fazendo com que Edward, Rosalie e Alice caíssem no chão junto com Emmett.

-Como faz isso? -Jasper perguntou.

-De uma maneira que vocês nunca conseguirão.

-É incrível.

-Eu sei. Só pessoas como eu conseguem.

-Pessoas como você?

-É. Bruxos de verdade, alguém que veio direto de… -Parei. - não importa.

-Direto de quem?

-Não importa. Hoje, depois do jantar, na sala abandonada de duelos.

-Mas onde ela fica?

-Descubram. Vamos Doninha. - Ele estreitou os olhos, reprimindo um sorriso.

\- Do que me chamou?

-Doninha. - Andei de fasto enquanto ele vinha em minha direção.

-Repete!

-Doninha! -Corri, mas ele logo me alcançou e me jogou sob seu ombro.

-Doninha é?

-É! - Eu ria enquanto andávamos em direção às masmorras. Ergui a cabeça e pude ver os Cullen nos encarando ainda parados no final do corredor. Descemos um lance de escadas e então não podia mais vê-los.

-O que te leva a crer que pareço uma Doninha?

-Sua fofura!

-Quem disse que Doninhas são fofas? Quem disse que eu sou fofo?

-Eu. -Chegamos a passagem e falamos a senha juntos.

-Você é?

-Aham. Me põe no chão.

-Não.

-Ah, sério, me põe no chão. - Alguns alunos que estavam no salão olharam intrigados, mas não ousaram ficar olhando por muito tempo.

Fomos rindo até a porta de meu quarto onde ele me pôs no chão.

-Obrigada.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Não me chame de doninha.

-Quem vai me impedir?

-Eu.

-Ah é? Como? - Ele me empurrou para dentro do quarto e a porta se fechou atrás de nós.

-Assim. - Prensou-me na parede enquanto seus lábios procuravam os meus e os capturavam com desejo palpável.

Estava arfante quando começou a espalhar beijos por meu pescoço. Logo a blusa de malha preta que eu usava sobre a camiseta não estava mais em meus ombros e seus beijos queimavam minha pele.

-Drake… - Prensou-me mais forte contra a parede, minha perna instintivamente ao redor de sua cintura enquanto meus pensamentos se enevoavam.

Uma de minhas mãos puxava seu cabelo enquanto a outra arranhava suas costas. Ele soltava leves gemidos com isso, mas eu suspeitava que meus sons também não eram lá muito civilizados. Puxei-o e então nos lábios se encontraram novamente, uma de suas mãos desceu tanto que podia sentí-la em meu traseiro e minha surpresa foi constatar que eu realmente queria que estivesse ali.

-As cartas…

-Depois.

Sem que me desse conta estávamos sobre minha cama e nossas mãos exploravam os corpos um do outro, incansáveis.

Tirei sua camisa, com certeza arrancando alguns botões, mas nenhum dos dois se importava. Meus lábios estavam em seu pescoço agora e vez ou outra deixava meus dentes rasparem em sua pele e o ouvia suspirar resmungando meu nome.

Sentia-me quente e logo estava sem camiseta também. Seus dedos acompanharam minha marca e uma formigação gostosa percorreu-me enquanto eu gemia seu nome.

Isso pareceu deixá-lo louco e senti seus lábios descendo por meu colo, seus dedos acariciando meu seio sob o sutiã preto. Não sabia a que horas tiramos os sapatos ou como minha calça se foi, mas sabia que não era justo que ele continuasse com a dele.

-Não é justo. - Reclamei entre beijos e ele pareceu confuso.

-O quê?

-Você está de calça.

Ele riu e descolou seu corpo o suficiente para que eu conseguisse desabotoar e baixar o zíper. Ele usava uma boxer preta e sorri ao constatar que o volume não era só impressão minha.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto eu ficava parada olhando-o e então riu tirando o resto da calça e deixando que eu o empurrasse ficando por cima dele.

Meus lábios famintos deixavam trilhas por onde passavam e eu não conseguia mais me conter. Sabia que ele acabaria com várias marcas e ele provavelmente também, mas não parecia se preocupar com isso. Antes que eu chegasse ao caminho da felicidade puxou-me, tirou meu sutiã e esqueci tudo quando seus lábios e mãos começaram a trabalhar em meus seios.

-Draco…Não... Para… Ai meu Merlin…

Seus lábios desceram por meu corpo e senti seus dedos tocando em meu ponto mais sensível. Derreti e ele aproveitou-se disso, parecia deliciar-se com minhas reações a seu toque.

E de maneira tão rápida que nem ao menos percebi, logo ambos estávamos ofegantes, nus, e nossos lábios se encontravam novamente, cada vez mais exigentes e famintos. Nenhum de nós se importava.

Minhas pernas afastaram-se por vontade própria, nossos corpos se friccionavam de maneira louca e ambos tinham urgência.

- _Eu quero você._ -Sussurrei rouca e se possível senti seu volume aumentar.

-Tem certeza? -Ele sabia que seria meu primeiro. Edward nunca me tocara daquela maneira, ele sabia disso. E naquele momento percebi que não era uma simples atração que sentia pelo loiro que pairava sobre mim, seus olhos azuis me olhando com intensidade.

Sorri e segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos trazendo seus lábios a mim. Dessa vez foi um beijo menos urgente e ao separar nossos lábios assenti.

-Sim. -Ele sorriu e posicionou-se, em nenhum momento deixando de me olhar. Seu olhar era terno e seus lábios abafaram meus gemidos quando me penetrou, lenta e suavemente. Senti minha barreira romper-se, mas não me veio a dor que esperava, ao contrário, meu prazer pareceu multiplicar-se e logo eu implorava por mais.

Prolongamos as sensações pelo máximo de tempo possível, e então explodimos. Juntos.

Senti-o se derramando em mim enquanto eu ia ao céu e voltava, plena. Mil cores pareciam estar ao meu redor e meu corpo parecia gelatina.

Draco saiu de cima de mim, mas não sem antes beijar-me.

Deitou-se ao meu lado e abraçou-me.

Ficamos ali, de conchinha e a última coisa que ouvi, antes que minha mente se entregasse a inconsciência foi um sussurro baixinho, ao pé de meu ouvido.

-Eu acho que eu...eu te amo Isabella.

* * *

Abri os olhos lentamente, senti o peso do braço de Draco ao meu redor e suspirei me lembrando do que acontecera. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo corei e em seguida assustei ao ver o quanto a luz do lago havia diminuído.

Dusk estava enrolado na poltrona no canto do quarto.

 _-Sssenhora… vai perder o jantarrr…comessççou há temposss._

-Por Merlin Dusk! -Levantei rapidamente,coloquei minha roupa íntima e chamei Draco.

-Anda Draco, anda! O jantar já está sendo servido! - Ele pulou assustado e joguei sua cueca. - Se vista! - Coloquei um vestido verde e a capa do uniforme. - Ele ainda estava meio atordoado, mas sorria enquanto se vestia.

Chegamos ao salão e vimos que vários alunos estavam voltando do jantar.

-Droga Drake.

-Relaxa Izzye.

Ele ria, feliz da vida enquanto eu puxava sua mão.

-Anda mais rápido.

-Se entrarmos correndo, aí sim todo mundo vai olhar.

Suspirei.

Ele me deu um selinho e continuamos.

Ao chegar ao salão, vários olhares se voltaram a nós e passei as mãos pelos cabelos arrumando-os em uma trança frouxa. Assim garantia que não ficassem tão bagunçados.

-Sabe, é um bagunçado sexy.

-É um bagunçado de sexo, isso sim. -Resmunguei enquanto andávamos até nossa mesa e nossos amigos nos cumprimentavam.

-Draco, você sofreu um ataque?

\- O quê?

-Sua camisa. - Seguimos o olhar de Emma e, de fato, estavam faltando dois botões, e por isso ele abotoou errado.

-Reparo. - Falei e a camisa agora parecia nova.

Analisei-o e percebendo as marcas vermelhas em seu pescoço,corei.

-Vamos comer. - Disse e comecei a me servir.

-Onde estavam? - Crab perguntou e Pansy bateu em sua nuca.

Ela evitou meus olhos, mas disse a Crab:

-Não é óbvio? - O garoto nos encarou e então riu.

\- Malfoy ein!

Emma sorriu maliciosa enquanto me encarava e apontou a varinha para meu cabelo.

-A trança não está funcionando. Desfaça.

-É, vocês cheiram a sexo. -Lucca comentou e revirei os olhos.

-A coisa devia estar boa, quase perderam o jantar! -Goyle comentou e Draco sorriu.

-Não faz ideia cara. - Meneei a cabeça e me ocupei comendo enquanto ignorava meus amigos - que já tinham terminado, mas estavam ali só para atazanar.

Notei que nenhum dos Cullen estava ali, inclusive, a comida começava a desaparecer.

O jantar estava realmente no fim.

Terminei meu pudim e suspirei, em nenhum momento Draco deixara de me tocar. Não que eu estivesse reclamando.

Cada vez que nos tocávamos era como se uma corrente elétrica fosse enviada por todo meu corpo.

Draco terminou e levantamos. Agora havia poucos alunos e apenas Snape, Dumbledore e Hagrid estavam na mesa dos Professores.

Assim que deixamos a mesa nossos pratos e talheres sumiram.

-Vamos, temos que cumprir detenção. -Falei e Draco bufou.

-Minha varinha está no quarto.

-Vamos buscar. -Ele não disse "seu" mas eu sabia que ele não havia estado no dele.

Alguns minutos depois voltamos - depois de uma rápida sessão de amassos.

Eu troquei meu vestido por vestes escolares, e seguimos a passos rápidos.

Quando chegamos ao local marcado todos os Cullen estavam lá, e o trio também.

Franzi a testa e Draco emitiu um som de asco.

-Boa noite. Desculpem pelo atraso. Tivemos alguns… imprevistos. - Draco ergueu a sobrancelha e em troca pisquei, sorrindo. - Sorte de vocês que estou de bom humor.

-Graças a mim. -Draco sussurrou e eu ri enquanto os Cullen tinham expressões diferentes.

-Na boa, até sei porque o velhote nos mandou "ensiná-los", mas já aviso que acho perda de tempo. Se serei a professora, vocês seguem minhas regras.

-Bella…

-Isabella, ou Srta. Priden.

-Isabella, Dumbledore deve ter dito que pouco podemos fazer, mas que precisa nos ensinar a canalizar a magia que temos para aprender pelo menos, o básico. -Assenti e Carlisle tentou um sorriso.

-E, me diga , como é que conseguiram? A poção lhes confere magia ou há algum traço de sangue bruxo em suas veias?

-Acredita-se que Jasper e Rosalie tenham traços bruxos bastante diluídos, assim como Alice. Traços estes que foram despertados e atiçados pela poção. O resto… As varinhas e a poção fazem o trabalho.

-Entendi.

-Cara, o que andaram fazendo? Vocês cheiram a sexo! -Emmett exclamou e Esme o estapeou. Ignorei.

-Vamos lá. Granger, por favor, posicione-se junto a Sra. Cullen. Weasley, Emmett. Potter, Alice. Draco querido…

-O cabeçudo?

-Pode ser. -Ele sorriu e andou até Edward que me olhava chocado.

-Dr. Cullen, Rosalie. Jasper...Comigo.

-Relaxem seus membros e respirem profundamente.

-Idiotice. -Weasley resmungou, me interrompendo.

-Idiotice é me interromper. Cale a boca e faça o que estou dizendo.

-Relaxem seus membros e respirem profundamente. -repeti- Fechem seus olhos e vejam, saindo de seus pés raízes que os conectarão ao centro da Terra. Vejam o trajeto das raízes. Inspirem visualizando uma luz dourada entrando em seus corpos e expirem visualizando uma luz negra, ou cinzenta, saindo. Inspirem, expirem. Agora, ainda respirando profundamente imaginem que as raízes permitem que se movam de maneira fluída e expelindo de uma vez a luz cinza, tragam para si um escudo do mais puro branco, façam com que os envolva de cima para baixo, e posicionando suas varinhas, vejam essa energia fluindo até ela. -Esperei alguns instantes enquanto os observava. - Abram os olhos lentamente.

-Wow! -Emmett exclamou.

-Mantenham a energia fluindo, mesmo de olhos abertos e façam silêncio. - Olhei-os novamente e todos assentiram. - Ao meu comando digam _Lumus_ e depois _Nox_. Não se esqueçam de agitar a varinha levemente, como um peteleco.

-Agora.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Esme foram os únicos Cullen que fizeram isso de primeira.

\- Novamente. Respirem fundo. Dr. Cullen, Emmett, Edward. -Observei-os - Agora.

Suas varinhas se acenderam.

-Bom. Apaguem.

\- Isso aí. Agora, vão simplesmente emitir faíscas. Vermelha para as mulheres, Verde para os homens.

-Qual a palavra?

-Relaxo.- Agitei a varinha que emitiu faíscas coloridas- E é um feitiço,a pergunta correta seria: Qual a conjuração? Ou, o que devo proferir? - Esme assentiu.

-Façam.

Dessa vez todos conseguiram e sorri.

\- Ótimo. Potter, Granger, Weasley, Drake, Rosalie. Vocês vão se defender dos Relaxos, como se fossem uma azaração ou sei lá, portanto, Protego. Os outros atacam. Agora.

Jasper lançou faíscas em minha direção e se abaixou bem a tempo de não ser atingido quando atingiram meu escudo. Ele sorriu.

Rosalie não conseguiu direito e foi atingida pelas faíscas.

-Rosalie, de novo.

Repetiram e dessa vez a loira conseguiu.

-Carto, muito bem, agora, troquem de função. Agora. -Jasper foi atingido por minhas faíscas.

-Isabella! Você fez um feitiço silencioso!

-Sempre esteja preparado. Não é sempre que o inimigo vai gritar o feitiço. De novo.

Gritou Protego tão forte que tive de erguer meu escudo para não ser atingida.

-É isso aí Jasper! Se sempre colocar tanta energia, vai ficar realmente muito bom!

-Esse é seu segredo?

-Na verdade não. Não ao todo. Eu geralmente crio meus feitiços.

Os outros tinham conseguido bem e resolvi que bastava.

-Vejo vocês na terça feira, mesmo horário. Cheguem aqui com Lumus e Nox silenciosos, se não conseguirem, ao menos estejam preparados para se proteger rapidamente.

Draco veio até mim e pegou minha mão enquanto saíamos da sala.

-Você está levando isso a sério?

-Drake, você realmente acha que eu vou ajudar os inimigos?

Ele meneou a cabeça e passou o braço envolta de minha cintura.

-Seu quarto ou o meu?

-Meu. -Ri enquanto corríamos como duas crianças até a Sonserina.

Nossos amigos nos esperavam e depois de contar-lhes como foi a "detenção" e comentarmos sobre nossas novas integrantes, seguimos ao meu quarto.

\- Vou realmente responder as cartas, volte depois de se lavar, você pode dormir aqui hoje.

Ele assentiu e saiu.

Me lavei e depois voltei, sentando-me em minha escrivaninha e pegando pena e pergaminho.

" _Querida tia,_

 _Saiba que tudo vai bem, inclusive o que disse ter visto._

 _É, isso mesmo, pode dar pulinhos._

 _O Velho Babão nos deu detenção por culpa do Trio e adivinha o que é? Quer eu ensine os Cullen a usar magia! Hoje foi a primeira noite, ainda tenho mais sete. Um saco, mas sei me virar. Não se preocupe._

 _A poção Kannadianna dá algumas propriedades mágicas a eles e Alice, Jasper e Rosalie tem traços de sangue bruxo em suas veias._

 _Luize trouxe duas Lufanas - Espere, elas são boas para nosso lado - Já ouviu falar de Dave Mason? É o pai de uma delas._

 _Obrigada pela nova capa, eu adorei._

 _Um abraço a você e a todos._

 _Com carinho,_

 _Izzye"_

 _"Olá Charlie,_

 _Como está?_

 _Sei que é difícil para você manter mesmo esse mínimo contato com o meu mundo -_ nosso _mundo, queira ou não - mas, já faz um tempo que não nos falamos._

 _Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo._

 _Dê um jeito de insinuar para Renee que eu ainda me lembro dela - devo dizer que a amo, afinal, foi minha mãe - e o amo também._

 _Certo, vamos parar de melodrama._

 _Estou bem._

 _Cumprindo meu destino._

 _Um abraço,_

 _Sua Bell's"_

 _"Oi._

 _Estou bem._

 _Provavelmente Cissa vá passar a informação sobre o Velho Babão, mas não se preocupe, quando possível nos veremos e então lhes contarei em detalhes._

 _Quanto a meu plano, lembra-se de Dave Mason? É o pai de uma das garotas que conheci hoje._

 _Creio que logo, logo, as conhecerá._

 _Acho que estou mesmo com Draco._

 _Não o mate, sim?_

 _Com_ amor _,_

 _Sua Little Lady."_

Lacrei cada uma das cartas e sorri.

Então, num átimo de coragem, peguei outro pergaminho.

 _"Eu te ouvi. Não estava dormindo._

 _Acho que… Acho que terei de concordar._

 _Mas ainda não o posso dizer. Não estou pronta, e receio que você também não._

 _Há vezes em que só gestos bastam._

 _Apenas… Sua."_


	11. Chapter 10 - Crucio

_Não possuo, etc, etc - Checaram o link dos personagens em um dos caps anteriores?_

 _Boa leitura!_

Quando Draco apareceu fomos até o Corujal.

—Por que quatro cartas?

—Porque estou escrevendo à todos.

—Ah. Achei que escreveria apenas a seu pai.

—Não.

Entreguei a carta de Charlie a uma das Corujas, e a de Narcissa e meu pai para outra. Para uma terceira ainda, entreguei a de Draco.

Voltamos rapidamente para o dormitório, sem que Filch ou Pirraça nos visse.

Os pensamentos coerentes se foram no momento em que entrei em meu quarto.

* * *

Abri os olhos devagar, e antes que me movesse percebi a cabeça de Draco sobre meu peito e sorri. Comecei a trilhar círculos com os dedos em suas costas enquanto o observava e vi seus lábios se abrirem lentamente em um sorriso enquanto se esticava sob meus dedos. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos e então, preguiçosamente abriu os olhos.

Sorri mais largo enquanto sua mão vinha até meu rosto e o acariciava, gentil.

—Bom dia.

—Bom. - Falou preguiçoso e lancei um olhar a Dusk, que havia comido um ou dois ratos no corujal - lá sempre havia ratos, por mais que as corujas os comessem - e dormia sobre a poltrona.

Draco rolou e cobriu a cabeça enquanto eu ria.

—É hora de levantar.

—Só mais um minutinho. - Deixei que ficasse na cama enquanto procurava novas roupas.

Estava de lingerie e a roupa estava separada quando acordei Dusk.

 _—_ _Dusssk. Vou me trocar. Vai vir ou terei de busssscá-lo depoisss?_

 _—_ _Ssssenhoraa…_

 _—_ _Venha Dussk._

Dusk desenrolou-se lentamente e coleou até mim e quando em contato com minha pele rapidamente ocupou a forma de minha Marca.

—Wou. - Draco murmurou e sorri enquanto começava a me vestir. -Sério que quando toco em você, toco na sua cobra?

—Nem sempre. Ás vezes Dusk está passeando por aí. E ele na verdade se fusiona a magia da Marca, você não toca exatamente nele. Toca em minha Marca.

—Ah.

—Levante e se troque Malfoy. -Falei firme, lhe lançando um olhar sério.

Ele suspirou enquanto eu arrumava os cabelos e passava maquiagem.

Quando terminei e peguei a bolsa ele já tinha se vestido e estava com a bolsa nas costas.

—Vamos? - Abri a porta e logo nos juntamos aos outros que se encaminhavam ao Salão Comunal.

Cumprimentamos nossos amigos e sentamos á mesa.

—E aí Bellsy, teve uma boa noite?

—Excelente Dylan.

—Devo supor então…

—Que se não calar a boca fica sem língua. - O cortei.

—Ah, claro. - Os outros riram.

—Bom dia Isabella. -Jasper disse sentando-se próximo a nós.

—Bom dia Jasper.

—Aan… Obrigado por ontem. Sabe, por ter cumprido a detenção.

—Achou que eu não iria? Jasper, meu desprezo por certos seres pode ser deixado meio de lado para que eu cumpra algo determinado por outro ser desprezível.

—Se é desprezível…

—Mas nesse lugar ocupa um cargo que não me deixa muitas escolhas não é?

—Entendo.

As corujas chegaram e fiquei surpresa com a velocidade de meus familiares.

Porém, haviam quatro cartas e por um momento pensei que talvez Draco tivesse me mandado uma, mas deixei a ideia de lado quando reparei que o selo era um JW e não um DM.

Abri a de Charlie.

 _"_ _Você é importante para mim._ _Sempre será minha menininha._ _Obrigado."_

A de Narcissa era maior.

 _"_ _Querida, passei o abraço._ _Saiba que seu pai já sabe. Sei quem é Dave Mason._ _Fico feliz em saber que não vi demais. Norinha._ _Em fim, o velhote vai ter volta, e o trio também._ _Um beijo,_ _Cissa."_

Ri brevemente e fechei a carta.

 _"_ _Little Lady_

 _Estou sabendo, e estou descontente com o ocorrido._ _Já suspeitava do Malfoy Junior._ _Bem, não há como discutir, há?_ _Espero vê-la em breve._

 _Tenha cuidado,_ _T.R"_

Revirei os olhos. Pais. Mesmo que seja o Lorde das Trevas. Todos são ciumentos!

 _"_ _Isabella,_

 _Eu gostaria de saber todos os lados da história._ _Minha experiência me diz que haverá uma guerra de verdade aqui, e quero tomar o partido que me parecer melhor._ _Quero conhecer o lado da história bruxa que você e seus amigos sabem._ _Me dê a oportunidade._ _Seu eu estiver mentindo, pode me punir. Não irei revidar._

 _Jasper Whitlock"_

Ergui os olhos da última carta e encarei Jasper. Ergui a sobrancelha e ele assentiu levemente. Eu estava surpresa, não pensei que ele fosse vir a mim tão facilmente.

Cerrei os lábios e tive um sobressalto quando senti a mão de Draco apertando a minha.

Olhei para ele e seus olhos estavam marejados.

Ele rapidamente vestiu sua máscara e deixou seu olhar cair sobre a carta que apertava na mão esquerda.

 _—_ _Sua_. -Sussurrei e ele me olhou intensamente abrindo um sorriso.

 _—_ _Seu._ —Por um instante fiquei surpresa, mas sorri e voltamos a tomar nosso café e dessa vez ele não largou minha mão nenhuma vez.

Antes de me levantar olhei para Jasper.

—Te vejo depois Jasper. - Ele pareceu entender o significado das palavras, pois sorriu levemente enquanto acenava.

Estávamos todos a caminho da aula de Estudo dos Trouxas quando Draco parou e me puxou.

Ele não se importou com nossos amigos e simplesmente me beijou de maneira apaixonada.

—Gostei da ideia. -Sussurrou em meu ouvido e me soltou segurando apenas minha mão e voltando a andar.

Ouvia risinhos, mas ignorei.

 **Ele gostou do bilhete.**

—Draco, você não pode agarrar as pessoas por aí. Sabe, DPA são proibidas.

—É, pode ser punido por dar uma demonstração pública de afeto.

—Calem a boca. - Eles riram mais e os acompanhei.

* * *

—Os trouxas costumam usar eletricidade para todas as tarefas do dia a dia. Os chuveiros - Apontou um chuveiro na foto pregada no quadro negro. - Só funcionam com essa energia. As lava-louças, os ferros de passar, os liquidificadores, batedeiras, rádios, computadores -Foi falando e falando até cansarmos. -Existem algumas exceções, como os objetos movidos a bateria, mas mesmo estes, quando descarregam precisam de energia para carregar.

—Não tem um assunto mais interessante professora? Tipo, como eles morrem?

Ri com a pergunta de Crab, mas Esme não pareceu achar graça.

—Não Sr…?

—Goyle. - Goyle o olhou exclamou um " _Ei!"_ e nós rimos.

—Bom professora, porque em vez de ficarmos sempre falando dos trouxas como pobres criaturas inofensivas, não falamos da época em que nos caçavam e queimavam-nos vivos?- Dylan inquiriu e vi minha deixa do dia.

—Oh, não Dylan. Melhor! Porque não falamos sobre a época em que invadiram nossas casas e mataram inocentes graças a decisão do Ministério em vivermos de comum acordo? Tipo assim, entre 17 e 18 anos atrás?

Esme pareceu aturdida e antes que pudesse responder Hermione veio em seu socorro.

—Com licença professora, acho que essa questão deveria ser respondida nas aulas de História.

—Ou não. Essa aula é para falar sobre os trouxas. E, se temos de falar, porque não falar de algo útil? Saber como funciona o banheiro deles é irrelevante. - Josh opinou e sorri levemente.

Não havia uma aula de Estudo dos Trouxas em que não "opinássemos".

—Mas e se você precisar usar um banheiro Trouxa algum dia? -Weasley falou

—Seu pai é um Traidor de Sangue devotado aos Trouxas, cale a boca Cenoura! - Ele pegou a varinha e a apontou para Pansy que sorriu enquanto agia mais rápido e o atingia com um _Petrificus Totalis._

—Já chega! Srta. Parkinson! Menos cinco pontos para a Sonserina! , ajude o Sr. Weasley. , menos dois pontos!

—Ora! Não aceito que tire dois pontos! Só fiz uma pergunta! Com licença, me recuso a continuar nesta sala, irei falar com o Professor Snape.

—Srta. Priden, volte.

 **—** **Não.** _Só. Fiz. Uma. Pergunta._ Não tem que ficar tirando pontos de minha Casa só por isso! E porquê não tira pontos da Grifinória? Foi o Weasley quem começou! -Ela me olhou paralisada por alguns instantes e me deu passagem. Meus amigos me seguiram.

— Severo. Com licença. - Pedi batendo em sua porta e ele a abriu.

—Isabella?

—Veja. - Abri minha mente permitindo que imagens do ocorrido fluíssem.

Seu rosto se contorceu levemente.

—Resolverei isso minha cara.

—Obrigada.

—Não fiquem andando pela escola. Vão até suas Casas e esperem a próxima aula.

—Certo.

Não chegamos a ir até o Salão Comunal, andamos até o Grande Salão enquanto esperávamos os pontos aparecerem no relógio.

Dez minutos depois cinco diamante verdes estavam de volta.

—Melhor perder dois que perder cinco. Vamos recuperar na próxima aula.

Depois disso cada um tomou a direção de suas próximas aulas.

* * *

— _Protego!_ —Gritou quando lancei uma Azaração Ferretante em sua direção. Ri.

— _Everte Statum_! -Exclamei e Draco desviou com outro _Protego_ — Ora, pare com esses Protegos!

—Pare com as azarações!

Ri.

— _Estupefaça!_ —Gritou e ri enquanto dava uma cambalhota e saindo da mira.

— Errou de novo amorzinho! -Ele rosnou enquanto lançava mais azarações e eu escapava de todas. -De novoo!

Ele estava vermelho.

— _Expeliarmus_! -Gritou e minha varinha voou.

—Nananananã Drake!-Ri - _Incarcerous_! -Gritei e cordas o envolveram.

—Sem varinha não vale!

—Não falamos nada sobre isso Drakezinho! _Accio_ _varinha_! -A varinha veio até minha mão. Sorri e peguei a varinha dele também.- Desarmado querido!

Ele bufou.

— _Vingardium Leviosa._ —Falei e ele levitou até mim. Com outro feitiço o deixei cara a cara comigo. _—De javú_ ? -Ele engoliu em seco e assentiu. Sorri e lhe dei um beijo. -Ganhei. De novo. -Sorri de orelha a orelha enquanto ele revirava os olhos. _—Finite Incantatem._

Ele meneou a cabeça e entreguei a varinha a ele.

—Não pense que isso vai ficar assim. -Ele falou entredentes enquanto me puxava para perto, apertando e colando nossos corpos. Franzi o nariz. Gostei.

—Não espero que fique. -Respondi no mesmo tom próximo a sua orelha e mordi seu lóbulo. Ele afrouxou o aperto.

Um limpar de garganta despertou nossa atenção e os Cullen estavam parados com o trio dourado na porta. Pelo jeito, por um bom tempo.

—Isso foi de mais cara! -Emmett exclamou e minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas.

—Na verdade, foi só uma brincadeira.

—Brincadeira?

— É, treinamentos de verdade incluem ao menos um Crucio! - Falei com tanta empolgação que senti a energia passar por mim e rapidamente a suprimi antes que atingisse algum deles.

Me olharam chocados.

—Ah, que isso. Ela está brincando! Andem logo, entrem na sala e fiquem em posição.

—É façam isso. - Continuaram parados. -Porra, não mordo viu! Entrem logo nessa porcaria de sala!

Revirei os olhos e dei um passo para o lado dando passagem.


	12. Chapter 11 - Como assim, ele a salvou?

Hey! O que estão achando?

Boa leitura!

 _(Não possuo direitos sobre as obras originais, etc, etc, etc)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Como assim, ele a salvou?**

Entraram.

-Mostrem o que sabem. Menos vocês trio. Aliás, não sei porque Dumbledore os mandou aqui. Não vou dar um Avada neles não e vocês sabem fazer feitiços. Bem, talvez, certa pessoa tenha certa dificuldade mas… -Olhei para o Weasley que cerrou os punhos. -De qualquer forma, vocês aí - apontei para os Cullen. - formem duplas.

Instintivamente formaram duplas com seus casais e ri quando Edward ficou sozinho.

-Aaan… Isabella?

-Bom purpurina, vamos lá. -Fiquei em frente a ele. - Draco, olhe os erros sim? Trio, sejam úteis e ajudem a corrigí-los.

-Homens, ataquem. Mulheres, defendam-se.

Todos atacaram menos Edward que ficou parado me olhando.

\- _Expeliarmus_! -Exclamei. Ele se assustou. - Nunca, nunca mesmo, fique parado em frente ao oponente. Droga. Traga sua varinha de volta. -Ele ia andar até lá e revirei os olhos. - _Não seja burro,_ **aja como bruxo.** _Convoque-a._ -Ele me olhou com um misto de vergonha, dor, incredulidade, e sei lá mais o quê.

- _Accio._ \- Sua voz de veludo já não me parecia tão aveludada e não causou nenhuma corrente elétrica ou tremor. Dei de ombros. Por um momento achei estranho, mas empurrei o pensamento. Os outros nos olhavam. Vi que todas as garotas se protegeram bem.

-Agora, de novo. Tentem petrificar suas oponentes. Potter, demonstre com a Granger por favor.

Ele me olhou por um segundo e então virou-se para Hermione que já tinha a varinha em mãos.

 _-Petrificus Totalis!_

 _-Protego!_

Gritaram juntos e ele sorriu quando ela o olhou convencida.

- _Expeliarmus!_ -Ela gritou e quando a varinha dele voou ela a pegou.

-Obrigada. Cullens, façam o mesmo.

Todas as vezes que Edward tentava dizer algo eu lançava um feitiço e dizia alguma coisa:

-Não converse com o oponente!

-Não fique desatento!

-Eu podia arrancar sua cabeça!

-Ai que saco! Você não aprende porra? Achei que fosse mais inteligente!

-Porque você não troca com a Anã, Bellsy? Quem sabe o broxa não se concentra mais com ela? - Draco opinou e Edward rosnou. Carlisle pôs a mão em seu bíceps.

-Alice, troque comigo. -Falei e ela andou até Edward.

-Olá Jasper. -Falei e ele sorriu levemente.

-Olá Isabella.

-Vamos logo, quero ir pra cama. Mais duas rodadas.

Jasper era bom e quase me atingiu quando me distraí.

-Foi rápida.

-Foi esperto. Boa.

Ele sorriu, orgulhoso.

-Então, chega. Boa noite até a próxima. Parabéns aí.

Falei e virei as costas indo na direção de Draco e pegando sua mão.

-Vamos.

* * *

Andamos a passos rápidos e logo estávamos no ponto marcado com as meninas.

 _Charlie viu a marca no braço de Luize quando as duas foram ao banheiro e Luize arregaçou demais as mangas para lavar as mãos. Luize se assustou e escondeu rapidamente, mas Charlie chamou Kate e elas pressionaram Luize dizendo que apostavam que eu a levara até ele e que ambas queriam a Marca. Luize falou comigo e sorri._

 _-Tem certeza?_

 _-Sim. Katie e eu divagamos várias vezes sobre como encontrariamos um comensal._

 _-Então, amanhã a noite, no hall de entrada. Tomem cuidado. -Falei e elas sorriram assentindo._

-E então? Como vamos sair? - Fiz sinal de silêncio com o dedo sob os lábios e elas se esconderam nas sombras.

-Isabella!

-Sim Cullen?

-Queria falar com você.

-Agora não, tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer.

-Tipo o quê?

-Te interessa?

-Na verdade sim.

-Vou transar loucamente no campo de quadribol. Desculpe, mas não quero um _mènage à trois_. -Falei e Draco riu baixinho.

Mentalmente lancei um feitiço de invisibilidade sobre as garotas.

-Vamos, as sombras nos deixam invisíveis - Falei alto para que as garotas ouvissem e torci para que entendessem.

-Você…

-Ah, vaza Cullen. - Falei e Alice, cabisbaixa deu meia volta.

Comecei a andar com Draco e percebi as garotas nos seguindo.

-Direita. -Falei e viramos. - Temos de ir até o Salgueiro Lutador, mas vamos pelo arco e desceremos a colina, contornamos a casa de Hagrid e vamos até a árvore. É o caminho mais longo, mas é o caminho menos vigiado .Além disso, se Alice ficou olhando nossa saída viu que viramos na direção do campo de Quadribol. -Ri- Uma de vocês, me dê a mão. -Senti uma mão de dedos longos e magros agarrar a minha. Charlie. -Agora dê a mão a Katie. Pronto?

-Sim. -um sim abafado saiu de Charlie.

Fortaleci o feitiço de invisibilidade e deixei nós quatro assim.

Chegamos rapidamente ao Salgueiro e o fiz parar atingindo o nó perto da raiz com uma pedra enfeitiçada. Passamos rapidamente e logo estávamos na Casa dos Gritos.

-E agora? - Perguntaram

-Agora aparatamos.

-Onde?

-Segredo meu amor, só comensais sabem onde ir exatamente e nem todos. Katie, segure a mão de Draco, Charlie, segure a de Kate. - Elas o fizeram,fechamos os olhos e assim como desejei aparecemos no meio da sala principal.

* * *

Vi um movimento nas sombras.

-Abaixem! -Exclamei e abaixamos meio segundo antes do Crucio passar por nós. -Não foi dessa vez Trixie! Crucio! -Apontei pra ela que riu. O crucio foi fraco demais pra cabeça louca dela.

-Não queria me acertar de verdade né? Porque se quiser, tem que fazer melhor princesinha!

-Não queria te machucar Trix.

Eu ri e ela me olhou com aquela cara de maníaca.

-Onde está o Lord?

-A sua espera. Essas aí são as novas?

-Aham. Charlotte Summer e Kate Mason.

-Mason? Ah garota, seu pai, suponho, era gente de caráter! -Ela riu. - Oi pra vocês.

-Vamos meninas, a Trix não funciona muito bem.

-Eu ouvi isso.

Ri enquanto ela bufava.

-Ah, o Malfoy! - Ele a olhou. - Deve estar pegando bem a Ladyzinha aí porque ó o sorrisão da menina! -Ela riu enquanto Draco corava

-Bellatrix! - Exclamei - Tarantallegra! -A deixei lá, dançando.

-Isabella! - Gritou, mas continuamos andando.

-Dance feliz Trixiezinha!

Chegamos as portas da Sala e as abri.

-Com licença papai. - As meninas prenderam a respiração. Eu não tinha contado a elas.

-Isabella. -Ele me cumprimentou com um aceno e um breve sorriso, logo ocultado.

-Como está?

-Bem. E você querida?

-Ótima. Essa é Charlotte - ela fez uma leve reverência. - E esta é Kate. - Kate o olhou expressivamente e repetiu o comprimento de Charlotte.

-Seu pai foi morto em uma missão. Ele se foi com honra. Duelou até o último instante. E sabe o que mais? A pessoa que o acompanhava disse que ele sussurrou seu nome.

Os olhos de Kate marejaram, mas ela continuou olhando-o firmemente.

\- Esta pessoa foi para Azkaban, mas fugiu. Talvez um dia possa falar com ela.

Kate assentiu.

-Bem, vocês realmente querem isto?

-Sim. -disseram com firmeza e sorri.

-Ainda bem, senão teria que matá-las. -Falei e ambas me olharam assustadas. Gargalhei jogando a cabeça para trás.

-Relaxem meninas, é brincadeira dela. - Draco falou

-É, eu é que faria isso. -Papai disse e as duas engoliram em seco. -Entendam, Comensais vivem em segredo aqui.

Elas assentiram.

-Não pularíamos fora. -Kate disse e meu pai a olhou de jeito intenso por um momento. Vi lampejar uma lembrança em seus olhos, mas ela logo se dispersou.

-Se é isso o que querem, e juram fidelidade.

-Juramos. - Disseram em uníssono, a voz firme.

-Primeiro a morena. - Kate deu um passo a frente, e erguendo a manga, olhou nos olhos de meu pai enquanto recebia a marca. Ele me olhou satisfeito pela fibra da garota.

Katie deu alguns passos para trás e sentou-se na cadeira que havia ali. Ficou olhando para a marca, como se não acreditasse que ela realmente estava ali e depois, sorriu.

Charlie ficou firme e embora olhasse para meu pai, seus pensamentos estavam longe, ela só podia ver Katie e as lembranças de ambas. Era óbvio o fato de que ela simplesmente faria tudo pela prima, mesmo que isso significasse suportar 100 Crucios, levar um Avada ou ganhar o Beijo do Dementador.

Katie se levantou e colocou-se ao lado de Charlie quando a loira fechou os olhos e respirou fundo ao ver a Marca em sua pele.

-Obrigada Lord.

-Estamos ao seu dispor. - Meu pai as olhou e então apontou para mim.

\- Devem ser fiéis a mim, mas acima disso, fiéis a Isabella. Foi ela quem as escolheu, mas não pensem que se resolverem mudar de lado ter amizade com ela garantirá proteção. No momento em que traírem…

-Estaremos mortas. - Charlie interrompeu. - E isso não acontecerá. - Assenti para papai e ele deu um leve sorriso, satisfeitíssimo.

Depositei um beijo na bochecha dele e ele passou a mão em meus cabelos.

-Boa noite querida.

-Boa noite Milord. - Sorri e dei-lhe as costas. - Vamos garotas. - Elas fizeram uma leve messura a meu pai, e antes que aparatássemos ele disse:

\- Seu pai salvou sua mãe.

* * *

Depois de aparatarmos e entrarmos no castelo Kate ainda estava pensativa e parecia chocada.

 _Como assim?_ A mãe dela não foi pra Azkaban? Será que a mãe fugiu? Mas porque não teria aparecido? Eu tinha certeza de que havia muito mais perguntas como estas em sua mente, mas nada disse.

 _Fosse o que fosse, eu descobriria o que significava. E ela também._


	13. Chapter 12 - Você amava a ideia de mim

_Heey! Boa leitura!_

 _O que estão achando?!_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

 _ **Você amava a ideia de mim**_

\- Izzye?

-Sim? -Respondi, a cabeça em seu peito.

-Eu… O que você acha sobre o que… O seu pai disse?

-Não sei o que pensar Drake. - Trilhei linhas imaginárias em seu abdomen - Até onde sei Betty Mason não era comensal, só o marido embora ela o apoiasse, claro. Ela foi para Azkaban na época em que meu pai atacou o Potter. A casa dela foi invadida e tentaram levar Kate, ela impediu, e quando uma mulher conseguiu apanhar a menina,Betty a matou com um Avada. Depois disso, só sei que Dave levou a filha para a casa da irmã dele, a mãe de Charlotte e partiu para a Sede da Ordem, queria alguma coisa lá, mas não sei o que é. Foi morto enquanto tentava fugir. Não faço ideia se conseguiu o que queria e nem sei se essa é a história verdadeira.

-Há lacunas nessa história. - Comentou se contraindo quando o arranhei levemente.

-Lacunas demais pro meu gosto. - murmurei enquanto levava os lábios ao seu peito e o mordiscava.

-Izzye…

-Que é? Incomodo? - Ri maliciosa quando ele estreitou os olhos ao me ver inclinar-me sobre ele. - Se quiser - Beijei seu abdômen - Que eu - Trilhei um caminho até o pescoço. - Pare - Mordi sua orelha - É só - Beijei o canto de seus lábios - Dizer. - Cheguei a sua boca e parei, o olhando. Ele soltou um leve gemido se remexendo embaixo de mim e ri enquanto o beijava sofregamente. Imediatamente suas mãos passearam por meu corpo, apertando, acariciando. Seus lábios se soltaram dos meus por um instante e seus olhos estavam quase cor de chumbo, começando a nublar-se de desejo. Beijou meu pescoço, meu colo e foi descendo, quente, até meu seio.

Seus dedos procuraram o fecho do sutiã esmeralda e logo passou a trabalhar ali, enquanto eu gemia, incoerente.

Afastei-o e desci até chegar ao cós de sua boxer preta.

-Izzye… - Sorri parando.

\- Sim Drake?

-Não…

-Não? - Parei de despí-lo. Ele meneou a cabeça e sorriu.

-Não… pare. - Sorri voltando ao trabalho e o envolvi em minha mão, delicadamente. Ele fixou seus olhos em mim, uma mão em meus cabelos. - Olhe para mim.

O massageei, o tempo todo com os olhos presos nos dele e então, devagar o levei aos lábios. Draco soltou um gemido gutural e gemi com ele, satisfeita em ver suas reações.

Me sentia molhada, e sabia que ele não aguentaria por muito mais tempo quando me puxou e fez-me encaixar nele, virando nossos corpos, e beijou-me com ardor quando me penetrou.

Seus movimentos eram rápidos, e minhas paredes se contraíam ao seu redor, nossos gemidos se misturavam e senti o cheiro de sangue quando cravei as unhas em suas costas. Drake não pareceu incomodar-se com o ferimento, ao contrário, foi incentivo para que, um som gutural, vindo de seu peito acompanha-se sua liberação.

Ao chegar ao clímax, fui ao céu e voltei, e nos beijamos novamente, dessa vez, sem desespero, mas um beijo cheio de carinho e palavras não ditas.

Suspirei e, com um sorriso, deixei que minhas pernas saíssem de seu redor e me puxando de encontro a seu peito, dormimos, felizes.

* * *

Quando abri os olhos na manhã seguinte Draco não estava ali, mas em meu criado mudo havia uma rosa prateada e sorri.

Dusk estava enrodilhado em sua poltrona e eu sabia que ficaria ali por mais uns dias, afinal, não é sempre que se come um cervo. Minha cobra parecia uma coisa estranha, maior que o normal, e enquanto a digestão não fosse completa, ele dormiria.

-É Dusk, devo admitir que tive pena do pobre cervinho. A mamãe cervo deve estar de luto ainda. Cobrinha má… - Dei risada lembrando da cena, e por um momento parei.

Coitado do cervo.

Funguei e então, parando de olhar para Dusk comecei a me trocar.

Depois de vestir-me e pegar o material necessário, saí e encontrei Draco parado a minha espera do lado de fora.

-E aí Docinho?

-Ah, sério Drake? -Revirei os olhos enquanto plantava um selinho em seus lábios.

Ele riu e pegou minha mão.

Tomamos café, e do outro lado do salão vi quando Kate e Charlotte foram abordadas por Alice que lhes entregou um bilhete. Ergui uma sobrancelha, e os outros acompanharam meu olhar.

Kate fechou a cara, Charlotte sorriu inocente cobrindo a expressão de incômodo e então disse alguma coisa a Alice que assentiu e saiu, saltitante.

Olharam em minha direção e quando as indaguei com uma expressão de "O que ela foi fazer aí?" Kate fez um gesto em direção a cadeira de Dumbledore que ainda não havia entrado.

Meneei a cabeça e estreitei os olhos quando o velho entrou.

-Bom dia alunos. - Os alunos se aquietaram. - Espero que tenham tido uma boa noite de sono em seus dormitórios. - Lançou um breve olhar e prosseguiu. - Os jogos começarão em breve, e por isso, espero que se dediquem nos treinos, dou boas vindas aos novos integrantes e desejo-lhes boa sorte! - Sorriu e ajeitou os óculos - As corujas. - Falou quando começaram a entrar no salão e sentou-se, o barulho voltando instantaneamente.

O Pasquim caiu foi deixado em frente a Emma que o abriu interessada.

Sorri quando uma carta com um selo com a letra M foi deixada a minha frente.

 _Não sei como falar_

 _Não sou dado a romantismos_

 _Portanto, só vou tentar._

 _Me perdoe a pieguice, mas não mando mais em mim_

 _Há uma bela mulher, que me roubou de mim._

 _"Meus olhos foram em direção da garota que entrava. Não. Não era uma garota. Era uma mulher. E que mulher! Mal entrara no salão começaram a atacá-la, e tive vontade de rir ao vê-la dominar meu pai tão rapidamente. Seu sorriso era estonteante, seus olhos brilhavam, felinos, e as emoções passavam rapidamente por eles e de alguma maneira ela as escondia ficando apenas o que queria que víssemos. Não escondeu sua diversão ao ver minha reação a ela. Sabia que era atraente. E no momento em que nossos olhos se encontraram, eu soube que ela poderia ler todos os meus segredos."_

Eu tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas as reprimi, e sorri.Não sabia que ele conseguiu ver tudo aquilo no dia em que nos conhecemos.

O olhei, segurei sua mão que repousava em meu colo e ele me olhou envergonhado.

Ri e apertei sua bochecha com carinho o que o fez corar mais. Parei. Ainda tínhamos uma reputação a zelar. Não era legal que vissem o Malfoy corar.

Meneei a cabeça, brava por um momento, comecei a rimar meus pensamentos, e fechei a carta, com cuidado, a guardando dentro da capa e ri enquanto tentava controlar as rimas em minha mente.

-O que foi Izzye? - Dylan perguntou e o encarei sorrindo ainda.

-Estou rimando meus pensamentos, e isso está me deixando irritada, mas em vez de pará-los, continuo rindo.

-Alguém viu o cupido então. - Ele falou e estreitei os olhos.

-É, devem ter visto. Sabe como é, nem todos ficam na seca. - Ele arregalou os olhos.

-Ei!

-Que é?

-Quem disse isso?! - Estava indignado.

-Ninguém ué, só deduzi, fica tentando cuidar da minha vida…

-Tá, tá, parei. - Ele abriu um sorriso brilhante - Consegui?

-O quê?

-Te distrair?

-Dos meus pensamentos? Sim. Obrigada Dyl.

-Disponha. - deu de ombros e voltei a atenção ao meu latte com chocolate.

* * *

Estava a caminho da aula quando fui interceptada. _Santo Merlin, eles nunca desistem?_

-Bella?

-Isabella. -Respondi ainda de costas. Meus amigos viraram, mas me mantive parada.

-Certo. Isabella. Posso falar com você?

-O que pensa que está fazendo aqui? Alguém te convidou? Some da nossa frente. - Emma soltou e quando ele a olhou com raiva, Zabini e Dylan se colocaram na frente dela.

-Não ouse olhar assim para Emma. - Dyl ameaçou enquanto a puxava para o lado.

-Não estou falando com vocês. É com Isabella que quero falar.

-Não interessa, ela não quer falar com você sanguessuga nojento. - Pansy falou e lançou um feitiço que o fez cair sentado.

Levantou-se, com raiva e um rosnado brotou em seu peito.

-Não se intrometam, já disse que o assunto não é com vocês.

-Ah, ora essa, saia logo daqui, não é bem vindo. Não percebeu? Nem você, nem seus irmãozinhos aí. - Su apontou e ele franziu a testa.

-Isabella, quero que fale comigo. _A sós._ \- Suspirei e voltei a andar, meus amigos começaram a me seguir.

-Mano, vamos embora. - Emmett chamou, mas ele insistiu.

-Estou falando com você! -Exclamou e antes que qualquer um reagisse, me puxou pelo braço.

Dei um choque nele e Edward me largou.

-Como…?

-Não importa, é só um feitiço. O que é que você quer Cullen? - Indaguei irritada.

-Falar com você. A sós.

-Não há nada que não possa ser dito perante eles. -Apontei para trás.

-Dá pra dizer para abaixarem as varinhas?

-Pessoal, baixem as varinhas. Estou bem. Aliás, podem ir para a torre.

-Izzye…

-Vão. Não se preocupem.

-Mas…

\- Eu já disse. Estou bem, vocês sabem que nenhum deles pode me fazer mal.

-Eles já fizeram uma vez.- Draco mensionou.

-Eu sei Drake. Mas passou. Eu era fraca. Não sou mais.

-Não mesmo. - Concordou com um sorriso. - Vou ficar com cicatrizes.

-Ah, não vai não amorzinho. - Falei fazendo biquinho e eles riram.

\- Pode parar com a demosntraçãozinha?

-Ah, ainda está aqui. - Olhei-o entediada. -Então, a que devo a _desonra_ de ser interceptada por você? - Ouvi risinhos atrás de mim, e Edward continuou me encarando, sério.

-Essa não é você. - Dei de ombros e suspirei.

-Ai gente, ele vai ficar nessa ladainha, vamos embora. - Virei as costas e recomeçamos a andar. Quando Edward tentou alcançar-me o lancei para longe. Ouvimos o estalo de seu corpo de encontro a parede e o arfar de dor pelo impacto.

\- Porque não falou com ele de uma vez? - Lucca perguntou e dei de ombros.

-Tenho mais o que fazer, e ainda não é hora.

-Você não está com medo, está? - Pansy sugeriu e joguei o cabelo para o lado.

-Não. E não acho que aparente estar. - Respondi, e então nos calamos ao chegar na sala.

* * *

-Quem será o novo artilheiro do time? -Draco especulava com Crab, Goyle e Zabini.

-Sei lá. Mas ouvi falar que é uma garota. -Zabini disse

-E quem seria? - Goyle começou a pensar. - Por que será que é segredo?

-Queria saber como é que fez o teste sem os outros saberem quem era.

-Vai ver é só frescura, ou mistério pra nada.

-Sei não cara.

Eu ri e Draco me olhou de esguelha.

-O que foi? -Perguntou e balancei a cabeça.

-Nada. - Ri de novo enquanto andava até as garotas. - Eles não fazem ideia. -Susurrei para Emma que começou a rir.

-Imagina a cara do povo?

Gargalhei e Ellie me olhou inquisitiva.

\- Esqueça. - Falei com um gesto e ela deu de ombros. - Bem, preciso falar com Charlotte e Kate. Elas não estavam na aula. - Comentei enquanto chegava a nossa mesa. - Ellie assentiu. - Acho que o Dumbledore queria alguma coisa com elas.

-Tenho certeza. -Emma emendou e beijou a bochecha da irmã. - Tenha um bom almoço maninha. - Ellie sorriu e acenou para nós enquanto ia a sua mesa e sentava-se ao lado de uma garota que eu nunca tinha visto.

Corri os olhos pela mesa da Lufa Lufa e encontrei Charlotte sozinha.

Peguei um bolinho em cima da mesa e andei até ela.

-Hey Charlie. -Cumprimentei e mordi o bolinho.

\- Oi Izzye.- Estava cabisbaixa.

-O que foi loira?

-Kate.

\- O que tem ela?

-Dumbledore quer expulsá-la.

\- O quê?! Por quê? - Alguns olharam para mim e acenei para Charlie que levantou com um pedacinho de bolo de abóbora e me seguiu.

Chegamos ao banheiro.

-Como assim?

-Ele nos chamou. Queria conversar… Emmett nos viu voltando para nosso Salão, e contou para a Alice que contou pro Harry que contou pro Dumbledore. Então, resolveu nos interrogar. Disse que era impossível Kate não saber de nada e queria saber por quê estávamos fora do dormitório. Então ela explodiu. Disse que se alguém nos viu é porque estava fora também e merecia castigo, disse que não tinham provas concretas de que essa pessoa dizia a verdade, que ele devia parar de pegar no pé dela porque nunca diria nada sobre Dave, e que apostava que havia ainda muito o que descobrir sobre isso, e… bem, ela despejou tudo em cima dele e Dumbledore não gostou nem um pouco. Disse que ela era insolente e mais um monte de coisas. Falou que ou ela decide andar como a banda toca, ou sai da escola. Bem, ele não usou essa expressão, mas foi a mesma coisa.

\- E Kate?

-Está no quarto. Começou a explodir as coisas lá, de tão irritada, e eu tinha que ficar reparando, mas resolvi sair quando me cortei ao ser atingida por um caco de vidro.

-Se feriu?

-Não, não. Foi só um cortezinho de nada, já cuidei dele.

-Vá até Kate e diga que quero que ela venha comer. Se ela insistir em ficar cheia de raiva, diga para reprimí-la e guardar para mais tarde, é uma ordem. E de Dumbledore cuido eu.

Charlotte assentiu e saiu correndo.

Voltei para a mesa e a essa altura estava bem mais cheio. Sentei-me, irritada e comi pouco.

-O que foi Izzye?

-Os Cullen são intrometidos, o trio é intrometido, o velho de meia tigela é intrometido!- Um copo rachou na ponta da mesa e os alunos próximos se encolheram para se proteger dos cacos.

-Calma Izzye.

-Calma uma ova! - Exclamei. Sentia meu sangue esquentando e a magia fluia em ondas que pinicavam meus dedos. Um estrondo se ouviu fora do castelo e todos ficaram em silêncio enquanto mais duas explosões eram ouvidas.

-Izzye, se acalme, por favor. - Emma pediu com os olhos marejados e respirou fundo. A ignorei. Meu sangue começava a esfriar, e isso era pior do que estar quente.

-Você vai explodir tudo! Se acalme. - Draco pediu novamente e o olhei gélida. -Seus olhos. Feche. - Fechei os olhos sabendo que minha última explosão deveria ter feito com que ficassem vermelhos, raivosos. - Respire fundo. - A taça de Dumbledore explodiu e ele protegeu-se dos estilhaços com um feitiço. Drake cobriu minhas mãos com as suas e massageando-as levemente, forçou-me a abrí-las. Respirei fundo e podia sentir os olhos de alguns sobre nós. Os sons cessaram lá fora, e nenhum copo explodiu e então todos voltaram a almoçar, os sons voltando gradativamente.

Ele soltou minhas mãos e segurou meu rosto.

-Respire fundo e abra os olhos, devagar. - O fiz e quando abri os olhos ele soltou um suspiro de alívio. -Bom. - Sorriu e passando um dedo sob meus lábios me olhou insistentemente até que eu sorrisse de volta. Foi um mínimo sorriso, mas ele ficou satisfeito e baixou as mãos. Terminou de comer rápido e se levantou me acompanhando até nossa sala comunal.

Ao passar pela mesa da Lufa Lufa vi Kate sentada com Charlie e elas me encaravam, assim como meus outros amigos.

-Draco, por que Emma estava com os olhos marejados? E… Por que você acabou de esfregar o braço?

-Quando você começou a se irritar minha marca começou a arder. Acho que isso aconteceu com os outros. Quando seus olhos começaram a avermelhar, doeu mais ainda.

-Por quê será?

-Querida, ninguém entende seus poderes. -Ele riu levemente enquanto chegávamos a passagem.

- _Merlin era Slytherin._ \- Falei e a parede revelou a entrada.

Contei tudo a Draco que assentiu a tudo que falei. Olhei seu braço e a pele estava vermelha.

-Desculpe Drake.

-Tudo bem Izzye. Não está doendo mais.

-Não?

-Não. A dor parou quando você se acalmou. Mas acho que terá que escrever a seu pai, ele deve ter sentido o que você sentiu. Ou ao menos, sentiu o ardor. Eu acho.

-Eu sei. Mas antes tenho que cuidar de Dumbledore. Fale com nossos amigos.

-Certo. - Beijei-o suavemente.

-Obrigada Drake.

Ele sorriu.

-Sempre.

Saímos juntos, e os alunos já estavam indo para suas atividades. Draco andou até nossos amigos - estavam todos reunidos. Me olharam e meneei a cabeça.

Quando cheguei a porta de Dumbledore a gárgula perguntou a senha.

-Ah sei lá estátua idiota, deve ser alguma coisa besta como feijões mágicos, meleca de nariz, doce de abóbora, chiclete de mamão, bolhas de sabão…Qualquer coisa idiota do tipo… - Tagarelei e a gárgula abriu a passagem. Parei e ergui a sobrancelha. Acertei a senha em algum momento. Desci a escada em espiral e bati na porta.

-Entre.

-Que história é essa de expulsar a Kate? Saiba que ela vai continuar aqui nem que eu tenha que resolver isso com o Ministro! Tudo bem que ele não vale muita coisa, mas pode mandar em você. Posso falar com meu tio também, quem sabe? Kate Mason vai continuar nessa escola, e você vai parar de atormentá-la. Entendeu? - Despejei tudo, minhas mãos tremiam.

-Vou relevar seu… desabafo, afinal estou tratando de assuntos mais importantes. Fingirei que você não entrou tempestuosa nesta sala e ignorar suas ameaças. Volte mais tarde. Explosões em nossos terrenos são mais importantes.

-As explosões foram culpa da minha irritação, então não tem o que investigar. A não ser, é claro, o indivíduo que levantou acusação contra Charlotte e Kate. Tem provas? E mesmo que tenha, ficar fora do dormitório é passível de advertência e detenção não de expulsão.

-Quem a Srta. pensa que é?

-Eu já disse quem sou. - Sustentamos o olhar um do outro por um tempo indefinido até que ele desistiu de medir a persistência comigo.

-Não tem direito de me dizer o que devo fazer. -Ele parecia infinitamente calmo e isso me irritou.

-Kate não será expulsa. - Falei entredentes.

-Que tal uma troca?

-Troca? - Perguntei desconfiada.

-Sim.

-O que seria? - Ele sorriu.

-Me explica sua história sem… lacunas e talvez eu lhe conceda isso.

-Que lacunas? - Ri levemente. - Minha história já foi contada. Não há lacunas nela.

-Ah, creio que haja.

-Não. Eu não creio. Se houver alguma, eu desconheço. -Ele estreitou os olhos por um tempo breve e então voltou a sorrir.

-Bem... Poderia dizer o que planeja?

-Como assim? - Perguntei inocente. E realmente. De que plano ele estava falando? Tinham tantos! Reprimi um sorriso.

-Ora, creio que pode entender-me. Você parece exercer uma influência forte sobre seus colegas. Os que andam com você não interagem com os outros e te… obedecem.

-Bem, o que fazer quando se tem amigos verdadeiros? Algumas pessoas sabem o que é manter uma amizade estreita.

-A senhorita com certeza sabe.

-É. Sei sim. - Me estudou por um momento.

\- A condição da Srta. Mason ficará em estudo.

-Não. Não ficará. Você não tem motivos suficientes para expulsá-la.

-Srta. Priden, receio que tenha que se retirar, caso contrário, seu destino será o mesmo.

Eu ri.

-Não, não será. Você não vai me mandar embora, e, se meu pedido para que Kate não seja expulsa, não seja atendido por bem, amanhã Rita Steker vai ter uma matéria fresquinha sobre a administração da querida Hogwarts e ainda hoje meu tio estará aqui. - Sorri doce.

Seus olhos faíscaram e seu sorriso vacilou.

-Não ouse…

-Aah, ouso sim. - Dei um risinho. -Obrigada pela conversa _Sr. diretor._

Antes que eu saísse ele fechou a porta com um gesto.

-Quer conversar mais? -Perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha com cara de surpresa.

-Rita Steker fala demais. Ela não precisa saber de um pequeno desentendimento entre diretor e aluna.

-Ah, o senhor acha? Tudo bem. Se isso não passa de um desentendimento momentâneo e Kate ainda continuará em Hogwarts, fico feliz, e concordo sobre Rita.

-É. Momentâneo. - Ele franziu a testa, irritado e em seguida recolocou o sorriso no rosto e arrumou os óculos.

-Que bom. Até mais ver Professor Dumbledore. - Joguei o cabelo e saí.

* * *

Estava indo em direção ao campo de quadribol, haveria treino oficial e todos do time descobririam quem era a nova rebatedora quando Snape me parou.

-Izzye? - Olhei-o e sorri.

-Oi Sev.

-Está tudo bem?

-Sim, agora está. Por quê?

-Bem, Narcissa está vindo para cá.

-O quê?

-Nós sentimos nossas marcas arderem. Na verdade, chegou a doer, e percebi que as explosões no terreno e as taças foram por sua irritação - Me olhou num misto de curiosidade e diversão - Só não sabia o por quê.

-Por causa do babão. Ele repreendeu Charlie e Kate e esta o insultou então ele decidiu expulsá-la. Já falei com ele.

-Toda a sua raiva foi por isso?

-Sim. Ele e os fantoches são uns babacas intrometidos. - Bufei. - Diga a Cissa que não venha.

-Não dá. Seu pai ordenou que ela viesse para vê-la. Ele aparentemente sentiu suas emoções e não gostou do que provocou isso.

Suspirei.

- _Superproteção._ É isso que se chama. Bem, tenho que ir, obrigada pela preocupação. Ah! Poderia explicar tudo a ela? Diga que estou bem e que podemos nos ver no final de semana, já que vamos fazer uma visita a Hogsmeade.

-Eu digo. Está bem agora?

-Sim.

-Então está certo. - Ele deu um sorrisinho. - Até logo.

Beijei sua bochecha e saí apressada.

* * *

Fui até meu quarto, peguei minha Firebolt e a ocultei com um feitiço de invisibilidade enquanto andava até o campo de quadribol uma vez que o tempo que passara na sala de Dumbledore foi suficiente para que perdesse a aula.

É, eles teriam uma bela surpresa quando eu aparecesse. Ri baixinho e apertei o passo.

Entrei no pequeno vestiário feminino agregado e ouvi os garotos discutindo no vestiário deles.

Eles falavam sobre o treino, técnicas e especulavam sobre a nova artilheira. Sorri enquanto colocava minhas roupas de treino.

-Malfoy! Que bom que se deu ao luxo de se juntar ao time! - Um dos garotos falou e Draco o respondeu rude.

Ele riu.

-Ok, certo. Coloque logo o uniforme de treino. Agora só falta a Artilheira Misteriosa aparecer.

-Ah, cara! Vamos ficar esperando?

-É.

-Ah não, garotas sempre atrasam. Por isso que não deveriam jogar Quadribol! Vamos para o campo, e só esperamos mais uns minutinhos lá.

-Tá, tá. Mas cale a boca.

Esperei que saíssem e desfiz o feitiço andando silenciosamente atrás deles.

Estavam parados de costas para mim e puxei o capuz sobre o rosto.

-Chega de esperar. - Um dos garotos reclamou e então ri baixinho.

-Esperar quem? - Perguntei docemente e os assustei.

Viraram-se e me viram parada ali. Ainda estava com o capuz e só meus lábios estavam visíveis.

Draco tinha uma expressão confusa, os outros variavam entre susto e expectativa.

Baixei o capuz e sorri.

-O treino começa ou não?

Continuaram me olhando pasmos e revirei os olhos.

-Que é? Nunca viram? - Bufei. - É, eu mesma. Agora, vamos?

Draco me olhou surpreso e então pigarreou quando percebeu que os outros estava me encarando abertamente.

-Ei, ei. Vamos logo. É a Izzye. Ótimo. Agora, parem de comê-la com os olhos. - Reclamou irritado e lancei-lhe um sorriso brincalhão. Ele revirou os olhos e então os estreitou.

-Tá, pessoal. A Isabella vai ser Artilheira.

Começamos o treino depois que babaram na minha Firebolt e com exceção do Capitão que já me havia visto no ar, todos ficaram admirados e surpresos.

Marquei vários gols e ri contente enquanto voltávamos ao vestiário.

Fui ao feminino e tomei uma ducha rápida, só para livrar-me do suor e vesti-me novamente, com o uniforme comum.

Saí e eles estavam na porta me esperando.

-Bem, você nos surpreendeu Isa!

-Eu sei. A cara de vocês era impagável.

Draco veio para meu lado e segurou minha mão.

-Vamos detonar nos gols!

-É, rebatedores, cuidem da nossa artilheira! - O garoto do gol falou e os outros concordaram.

-Você é rápida.

-É.

-Podia ser apanhadora. Você sabe.- Draco murmurou e sorri apertando sua mão.

-Bom, comecei agora, quem sabe não me torno apanhadora depois? Isto é, se você quiser passar seu cargo pra mim. Mas sinta-se a vontade Drake. Estou bem como artilheira. - Falei e os garotos concordaram.

\- Temos que te manter em segredo até o jogo. Vai ser nossa surpresa.

\- Conto com isso. - Falei e prendi o cabelo fazendo um rabo de cavalo.

Estávamos quase nas portas quando desviei o caminho.

-Vou entrar pelo outro lado, não podem me ver voltando com vocês. Até depois. - Despedi-me e dei um selinho em Draco antes de correr para dar a volta.

* * *

O jantar estava sendo servido quando voltei.

Draco já se sentava a mesa com nosso grupo e os garotos do Quadribol me cumprimentaram discretamente quando cheguei.

Sorri tirando a franja da frente dos olhos e sentei.

-Oi Drake. - Cumprimentei-o depois de falar com os outros.

-Oi.

-Que foi Doninha?

-Por quê não me contou?

-Ah, Drake! Era pra ser surpresa. Só isso. Não tem nada de mais.

-Mas eu ia gostar de saber!

-Eu sei. Desculpe, mas eu não tenho que te contar tudo sabe? Tenho uma coisa chamada independência. - Bufei enquanto me servia com torta, bolinho de arroz e abóbora cozida.

Draco suspirou.

-Tá. Foi mal. É que eu queria saber antes dos outros.

Suspirei.

-Tá, Draco, entendi. Da próxima vez, não faço surpresa pra você.

Tomei um pouco do suco de Blueberry e comecei a conversar com os outros e Draco com sua dor de cotovelo.

Antes que eu terminasse de comer porém, ele já tinha pegado minha mão e sorri sabendo que tinha vencido.

\- Desculpem-me por mais cedo. - Falei para as garotas que sorriram levemente.

Seus olhos me mostraram compreensão e elas assentiram.

-Tudo bem.

* * *

Dei uma cambalhota desviando do feitiço e Draco rosnou.

-Faça melhor que isso baby. - Provoquei criando degraus no ar e pulando atrás dele enquanto lançava um sectusempra. Ele conseguiu aparar o feitiço no último instante e estreitou os olhos.

-O que pretendia cortar?

-Bobinho, nem era forte, seria só um cortinho de nada, quem sabe no braço? -Ri enquanto voltava para o chão e desviava de outra azaração.

Depois de mais algumas piruetas e bloqueios bufei.

-Ora, vamos Drake! Se empenhe! Vai, manda um crucio. - Eu ri.

-Tá doida? Crucio em você?

-Ah, vai! Só pra eu te mostrar uma coisa!

-O quê? Não. Sem chance. _Furuncullus!_

- _Protego!_ \- bloqueei e girei, só pra fazer drama mesmo e gritei antes dele - _Encarcerous!_ \- Quando cordas o envolveram eu ri.

-Você parece gostar de me amarrar. - Reclamou e sorri.

- _Expeliarmus! Accio!_ \- A varinha veio para minha mão e ri.

-Não é justo.

-Ah, é sim! - Cheguei perto dele e quando nossos lábios estavam a milímetros senti as cordas me envolverem. -Eeei! O que você está fazendo? - Estava indignada, e surpresa.

-Andei treinando! -Respondeu. - Chegou perto demais, ficou presa pelo própio feitiço!

-Muito inteligente Drake. Parabéns. - Exclamei e colei nossos lábios.

Senti as cordas afrouxarem enquanto retirava o feitiço e Draco me inclinou, uma mão em minha cintura, a outra, em meus cabelos. Mordeu meu lábio e gemi baixinho.

Aprofundei o beijo e puxava seus fios loiros com a mão direita, e com a esquerda arranhava levemente seu peitoral por debaixo da camisa. Uma espécie de ronco nasceu em seu peito e sorri entre os beijos, o som era engraçado, mas logo esqueci a graça ao sentir seus lábios em meu pescoço.

- _Solte-a._ \- Ouvi uma voz ordenar e franzi a testa, confusa. Solte quem? - Eu disse para soltá-la! - Reconheci a voz como a de Edward e abri os olhos endireitando o corpo ainda nos braços de Draco.

-Quê? - Perguntei confusa, a voz rouca, a excitação anterior esmaecendo.

Edward avançou e me separou de Draco com um empurrão rude.

-Ei! O que você pensa que está fazendo?! -Draco exclamou e Edward o encarou.

-Separando você, dela. Você não é bom o bastante pra ela, e não sei o que fez, mas quando Bella estiver sendo a Bella de antes, a Bella verdadeira, não vai mais te querer. Aposto que vocês a mantém sobre aquela maldição… Imperius não é? Não importa. Você não colocará suas mãos sobre ela novamente. Isabella é minha. Ouviu?

Draco estava vermelho de raiva, os punhos cerrados e ia responder quando me intrometi furiosa.

-O que você está dizendo seu sanguessuga idiota? - Gritei e ele me olhou inexpressivo.

-Não vou discutir com você. Não está em seu juízo perfeito. -Voltou a atenção para Draco e estreitei os olhos o lançando para o outro lado da sala e o prendendo na parede.

-Eu? Não estou em meu juízo perfeito? Desculpe, acho que bebeu sangue de coelho estragado, nunca estive tão lúcida como hoje. E que história é essa? Eu? Sua?

\- Até onde sei quem a abandonou foi você! Disse que ela não era boa o bastante, e agora faz essa cena? Não sabe perder não seu broxa? - Devolvi a varinha a Draco que tinha andado até o meu lado e me aproximei de Edward.

-Draco tem razão Cullen. Você me abandonou. É claro que agradeço por isso. Caso contrário, provavelmente eu ainda estivesse no mundo trouxa.

-Bella, volte pra mim. Você consegue se livrar desses caras. Consegue se livrar dele. - Apontou para Draco, os olhos suplicantes e gargalhei.

-Voltar pra você? Me livrar da minha família? Sinto muito, ou melhor, não sinto nada não, mas não sou como certos sanguessugas que abandonam as pessoas.

-Isabella, solte-o agora! -Alice exigiu e revirei os olhos a fazendo grudar na parede ao lado de Edward.

-Você também… Alice. Acha que tem direito de falar alguma coisa? Ah não, irmãzinha, perdeu qualquer direito quando o acompanhou na decisão idiota e foi embora sem nem ao menos dizer adeus. - A olhei com desprezo - Não. E por se intrometer agora vai ficar grudadinha aí. - Sorri maliciosa - Quem sabe… Draco, acha que eles estão mais frágeis por causa daquela poção? -Ele deu de ombros e sorriu levemente.

-Não sei.

-É. A única maneira de saber é… - Olhei para Edward. - Sectusempra! - Exclamei apontando para seu peito e um corte foi aberto de um lado a outro, fazendo com que um líquido rosado brotasse. -Ah! Não acredito! A poção misturou-se ao veneno e ao sangue de suas presas? Que bonitinho! Tem sangue cor-de-rosa agora! - Ri e Edward franziu a testa, a expressão de dor.

-Essa não é você. - Repetiu a frase de mais cedo e revirei os olhos.

-Essa sou eu sim. Espera, acho que se sentiria mais à vontade se… - Mudei minha forma para a trouxa e sustiveram a respiração. - Bem, veja, essa imagem que vê agora é a minha imagem falsa. A Isabella que conheceram não é a Isabella de verdade. A que conheceram não sabia que… - Parei - Não importa. Essa sou eu. Ninguém está me mantendo por maldição nenhuma, saiba que não sou a humaninha fraca que conheceu. Acho que percebeu. Ou não. Vampiros podem enlouquecer? - Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Eu te amo Bella… - Interrompi-o e furiosa, não contive minha magia. Duas vidraças da sala se partiram. O armário que havia no canto oposto também rachou e todos os presentes se assustaram.

-AMA? _Você me ama_? Não me faça _rir_! - Sentia meus dedos formigando e minha varinha vibrava. - Você _NUNCA_ me amou de verdade. _Você amava a ideia_ de ter alguém _te amando._ Amava a ideia de ter uma garota, amava a ideia de se sentir encaixado, a ideia de ter um par como seus irmãos. Amava o poder que podia exercer sobre a humana. Amava a maneira pela qual conseguia me fazer comer na sua mão. **Não**. _Você não me amava._ **_Amava a ideia de mim,_** amava o que eu poderia te proporcionar, amava poder tocar num corpo e amava ser tocado. Não que tivesse feito muito mais que beijos. Longe de mim. A castidade acima de tudo não é? - Ri amarga- Não Edward, você não me ama e não me amou. _Fique longe de mim._ \- Ouvi seu arfar quando abri um corte em seu braço e outro na perna e o gritinho de Alice quando sentiu sua pele se encher de espinhas. Puxei a mão da Draco e os Cullen e o trio deram passagem para nós. - A aula acabou por hoje. - Saí e imediatamente todos correram para acudir Edward e Alice. Lembrei-me de desprendê-los da parede e o baque de seus corpos caindo no chão foi música para meus ouvidos.

\- Izzye?

-Não fale comigo agora Drake. - Ele assentiu e apertou mais minha mão enquanto andávamos de volta para a Sonserina. Dei-lhe um beijo suave e me tranquei no quarto.

Encostei na porta e escorreguei meu corpo até estar no chão. Olhei para o quadro perto da cama e senti os olhos marejarem.

-Ah mamãe. Queria que estivesse aqui. - Murmurei e deixei-me sentir a dor da rejeição e até mesmo a autopiedade por alguns minutos,enquanto as lágrimas rolavam e então, com um suspiro raivoso me ergui. - Isabella Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Priden Riddle, você não ficará nesse chão como se ainda fosse trouxa. Eles te abandonaram? Sim. E daí? Se não tivessem feito isso continuaria vivendo a vidinha patética de antes, portanto, deixe de ser idiota e pare de pensar nisso. Ao menos agora o cabeçudo do Edward vai parar de te seguir.

Franzi a testa. Não devia ficar falando sozinha desse jeito.

Suspirei e depois de me trocar, me joguei na cama e adormeci.


	14. Chapter 13 - Você não sabe de nada

_Helloo personas!_

 _Boa leitura!_

 _~Plágio é crime, as obras originais desse crossover não são minhas, não tenho pretenções sobre elas e o presente crossover não tem fins lucrativos - Exceto se considerarem os comentários meu pagamento - O que aceito com um largo sorriso!_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

 _ **Você não sabe de nada**_

-E então Izzye? Como está?

-Ótima. Mas ficarei melhor quando me vingar. - Falei e sorri andando até ele e lhe beijando.- Desculpe-me por ontem.

-Não, está tudo bem. Compreendo. - Sorriu e andamos até o Salão.

Depois do café da manhã fomos até a aula de EDT.

-Bom dia alunos. - Esme disse quando todos estávamos sentados.

Cumprimentos xoxos retornaram e ela incentivou a respondermos mais alto.

Ignorei e continuei a tarefa tediosa de retirar meu bloquinho da bolsa. Quando o coloquei sobre a mesa percebi um envelope cair no chão. Convoquei-o e ao olhar o brasão, sorri.

Esme estava falando, mas eu nem a ouvia enquanto passava os dedos sob a textura do envelope e contornava o M verde do selo. Com um feitiço mental fiz o livro de Estudo dos Trouxas se abrir em cima da mesa e continuei com os olhos voltados para a carta que abria devagar.

 _"Todos os dias são noites, até que eu te veja,_

 _E as noites, dias claros, ao mostrar-te em meus sonhos."_

Imediatamente reconheci o trecho do Soneto 43 de Shakespeare e sorri levemente. Ele queria me impressionar.

 _"Não podia deixar que meus sentimentos fossem vistos, mas temia que estivessem óbvios. Eu tinha uma tarefa a cumprir, e agora me incubiam de mais uma. Tinha de ser seu "protetor" não seu… "parceiro" e nem de longe poderia cogitar. Filha do Lord! Mas em meus sonhos recordava a sensação de ampará-la antes que caísse, e a sensação de seus lábios nos meus. Quão surpreso fiquei ao perceber que ansiava por aquele contato desde que sob ela os olhos pousei! Seus lábios eram doces, macios e seu beijo guardava promessas do que poderia ser. Mas não. Quem era eu para pensar que pudessem existir promessas de fato? Nem ao menos nos conhecíamos de verdade. Minha soberana. Ponto. Não podia vê-la como mais que isso. Mas os sentimentos idiotas eram inevitáveis."_

Sorri e pisquei os olhos para espantar as lágrimas, e o esforço fez com que ardessem. O ardor era irritante e bufei pensando na espécie de pessoa que Draco fazia com que eu me mostrasse. Não podia ficar sentimental por aí. Dobrei a carta com delicadeza e a guardei no exato instante em que ouvi meu nome.

-Srta. Priden!

Ergui os olhos devagar e Esme estava a minha frente, uma mão na cintura, e sua expressão era a de alguém que espera uma resposta.

-O quê? - Perguntei meio confusa e senti os olhos de todos sobre mim. Draco me fitava com um sorrisinho, mas podia ver certa apreensão em seus olhos. Ele sabia que eu estava lendo a carta. Queria saber minha opinião e estava apreensivo. Bobo.

-Já a chamei três vezes.

-Ah. Estava distraída. - Respondi dando de ombros.

-Percebi. Talvez queira responder minha pergunta.

-Ah não, não quero.

-O quê?

-Oras, perguntou se quero responder. Não quero. - Fechei o livro e o guardei na bolsa. - Pode continuar a aula professora. Vou tentar prestar atenção em… - Olhei para Draco que meneou a cabeça. Ele não tinha prestado atenção também. Procurei o olhar de mais alguém e Luize sorriu indicando o quadro negro. Havia algo sobre comportamento trouxa e sociedade. - Sociedade trouxa. -Franzi o cenho e Luize assentiu voltando a rabiscar o papel a sua frente.

-Srta Priden, eu lhe fiz uma pergunta sobre a matéria!

-Se fez, não ouvi. Queira repetí-la. Ou não. Tanto faz, eu não queria estar aqui mesmo. - Dei de ombros novamente e esperei.

-Não perderei meu tempo com isso. Menos dois pontos para a Sonserina! -Exclamou e arquejei.

-O quê?!- Vários protestos foram ouvidos e ela os ignorou.

-Está ficando boa em tentar ser megera. Bem, boa sorte. - Sorri abertamente. - Galera, relaxem, ela nos tirou dois pontos, mas na próxima aula ganharemos 10. E se dois pontos forem a diferença na Copa das Casas, eu os consigo para nós. - Falei e os Sonserinos vibraram em concordância.

Esme continuou a aula, mas até os grifinos estavam dispersos. Os Cullen e o trio olhavam-me meio apreensivos e irritados, e eu não estava nem aí.

Apoiei-me em Draco que passou um braço por sobre meu ombro e fizemos jogo da velha até a aula terminar.

* * *

Jasper não se aproximara mais, e eu estava esperando que tomasse uma atitude com relação a suas opiniões, e que o fizesse logo.

Naquela noite, na aula, nenhum dos Cullen, falou mais do que o estritamente necessário, e o trio estava apático.

Esgotei-os com exercícios e feitiços simples, fáceis e repetitivos e depois de uma hora estava com sono demais pra prosseguir.

-Até a próxima. -Resmunguei e bocejando andei até a porta onde Draco esperava. - Ah Drake, estou tãão cansada.

-Uma massagem ajudaria? - Perguntou malicioso e ri me aproximando mais dele.

-Talvez. - Falei e sorri enquanto o puxava pela gravata escada abaixo.

 _ **Edward**_

Cerrei os punhos ao observá-los descer as escadas, rindo e brincando como se fossem amigos, não, como se fossem extremamente íntimos a séculos.

Ele parecia parte dela, e era só quando demonstravam sua relação ou ela estava com os amigos, os novos amigos, que podia vislumbrar a antiga Isabella.

Suas palavras na noite anterior haviam me ferido mais do que os cortes e eu tinha certeza que ela sabia disso. Alice chorara, sem lágrimas, nos braços de Jasper por horas e ele nada disse, apenas ficou lá, a amparou e vez ou outra passou as mãos em seus cabelos, delicado. Rosalie não disse nada também, e foi Emmett quem me ajudou. Harry, Hermione e Rony ficaram encabulados, e depois de Rony xingar o Malfoy por minutos a fio, calou-se.

Hermione curou meus cortes e limitou-se a sorrir.

Não podia acreditar que aquela era Bella Swan.

Estava mais atraente agora, mais autoconfiante - até demais - mais teimosa, decidida, sagaz, e outras tantas qualidades que foram ressaltadas, mas junto com elas vieram características que, se já estavam dentro dela, tinham sido muito bem guardadas e escondidas.

Ainda assim eu a amava.

Não sabia se falava a verdade sobre sua história, mas sabia que aquele era Bella Swan, mas de alguma forma, diferente. Não deixaria que aqueles bruxos das trevas a levassem com eles.

Isabella era minha. Deixei Tanya por ela, e embora já tivesse me arrependido antes, não importava. Eu precisava da minha humana. Foi ela quem me fez sentir-me vivo, com ela eu tinha quem abraçar, tinha com quem partilhar, tinha alguém para cuidar.

Deixei aquela linha de pensamentos. Ela me levaria a questionar-me e decidi mudar o assunto.

Concentrei-me nas vozes ao meu redor e estranhei.

 _"Ah, minha melhor amiga virou um monstro. Um monstro de olhos claros. Tenho que admitir que está mais bonita, mas, oh, o que houve? Aquela não é a mesma Bella. O que fizeram com ela? O que ela fez com si mesma? Por que me machucou? Não gosto desta Isabella."_ Bloqueei os pensamentos de Alice, ela me faria voltar às questões anteriores, mas tive de concordar com ela.

 _"Ah cara, minha Ursinha está tão gostosa! Sabe o que me deixa bolado? Não poder brincar com ela todos os dias. É frustrante esse negócio de morar em 'Casas' diferentes! Maaaan, que loira é essa!Bruxinha gostosinha! Deus, acho que tenho queda por loiras. Foco Emmett. Hum… Acho que tenho uma queda por morenas mandonas também. - Soltou um risinho- Tomara que o Cabeção não esteja lendo meus pensamentos agora. Sério ein, a Bellinha virou uma leoa aqui neste lugar! hahaha, Ai, ai. Que será que tem pro rango? Tô gostando mesmo dessa ideia de comer comida humana, não lembrava que era boa… haha, mas ursos são melhores…"_ Revirei os olhos e ignorei seus pensamentos também antes que tortas aparecessem em minha cabeça.

 _"Dourado, prata, vermelho, azul, amarelo, roxo, preto, verde, cinza, rosa… Droga, que cor poderia usar?"_ Franzi a testa para os pensamentos de Rosalie.

 _" 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30…"_ Jasper estava contanto até cem em todas as línguas que conhecia e depois começou a recitar todos os feitiços que aprendera. _Que droga é essa?_ Foi quando ele começou a pensar em seu tempo como Major e saí de sua mente, bloqueando-a. Não precisava desse tipo de imagem em minha mente.

Ignorei a todos, ainda desconfiado de Jasper, ele me encarou e fiz questão de encobrir minhas emoções me concentrando no caminho a ser seguido.

Harry começou a partilhar suas suspeitas conosco e resolvi prestar atenção no Menino.

-E por isso eu acho que o Draco convenceu a Isabella a ser comensal e eles convenceram todos aqueles amigos deles a serem também. Hermione e Rony não me obedecem sempre que digo algo, e os amigos dela obedecem como se ela fosse uma Tenente ou General. Sei lá, mas é estranho.

-Ela é só mais uma chata esnobe da Sonserina.- Weasley falou pensativo

-Ela não é quem pensamos que é. - Hermione, a voz da razão daqueles garotos falou e Rony retrucou sua afirmação continuando a conjectura de Harry.

-Aposto que é comensal, talvez a história seja toda mentira, ou não, mas o fato é que ela não presta. Ninguém da Sonserina presta. - Rony comentou.

-Sei que não tem nada a ver com Comensais, mas tem um novo integrante na Sonserina. Precisavam de um artilheiro e o boato é que é uma garota. Acho que é a Isabella. - Harry tentou apaziguar sabendo que Jasper e Rosalie estavam na Sonserina. Sua afirmação me despertou a curiosidade, mas minha Bella nunca jogaria algo como Quadribol.

-Bella nunca jogaria nada. - Constatei e o trio me olhou e deu de ombros.

- _Bella_ nunca machucaria você. - Rosalie comentou ácida e a olhamos. - Oras, é verdade Edward! Não aja como se não soubesse do que estou falando. Sabe o que acho? Que ela está certa. Você é egocêntrico demais para admitir. _Isabella Priden não é Isabella Swan._ Não sei se a história dela é verdade, mas não importa. E quer saber? Até gosto mais da atual. Pelo menos ela não está sacrificando tudo o que pode ter por um vampiro metido a sabe tudo. Você não a conhece mais, e provavelmente nunca conheceu, portanto, não aja como tal! - Apertou o passo, acelerando.

-Rosalie o que foi isso?

-Foi um desabafo meu querido irmão. Pensa que não percebo as coisas? Ela ama o Malfoy, não te ama mais. Esquece, bola pra frente! Se Potter está conjecturando, deixe que conjecture, se Weasley vai ficar exibindo seu preconceito e rixa se parecendo muito mais com o caráter que diz que os Sonserinos têm do que o caráter que prega sobre os Grifinos, deixe que exiba, mas não se intrometa. Sério, você não sabe de nada.

Virou-se e saiu, furiosa.

-Isso foi pelo o que falei?

-Rosalie não gritaria com Edward por algo que você fez Rony. - Alice falou e olhou para o corredor vazio a nossa frente.

Jasper disse que iria atrás de Rosalie, beijou os cabelos de Alice e saiu nos dizendo um baixo _"boa noite"._

Meus pensamentos estavam em turbilhão.

Será que Rosalie tinha razão?

* * *

 ** _Isabella_**

Soneto 23, Willian Shakespeare.

 _"Como no palco o ator que é imperfeito_

 _Faz mal o seu papel só por temor,_

 _Ou quem, por ter repleto de ódio o peito_

 _Vê o coração quebrar-se num tremor,_

 _Em mim, por timidez, fica omitido_

 _O rito mais solene da paixão;_

 _E o meu amor eu vejo enfraquecido,_

 _Vergado pela própria dimensão._

 _Seja meu livro então minha eloqüência,_

 _Arauto mudo do que diz meu peito,_

 _Que implora amor e busca recompensa_

 _Mais que a língua que mais o tenha feito._

 _Saiba ler o que escreve o amor calado:_

 _Ouvir com os olhos é do amor o fado."_

Sorri ao terminar de escrever e então coloquei o bilhete na calça de Draco que estava jogada no chão.

Deixei que Dusk se enrolasse ao meu redor e então vesti-me especialmente para o dia. Estava pronta quando acordei Draco e lhe disse que já estava indo tomar café da manhã.

Dez minutos depois Draco apareceu e seu cabelo estava bagunçado, achei muito mais sexy do que quando o usava arrumadinho.

-Está linda. - Disse ao sentar-se ao meu lado e sorri. Eu usava um casaco branco comprido e meia calça preta. Minhas botas eram longas e por isso não passaria frio.

-E você está sexy com esse cabelo bagunçado.

-Ah é?

-É.

-Gosta?

\- Se gosto! -Ri tomando um gole do milkshake de amêndoas.

Quando fui buscar alguns galeões, Draco acompanhou-me até o salão antes de ir ao seu quarto buscar as luvas que havia esquecido.

Tinha acabado de pegar um punhado de galeões e colocado em uma bolsinha de veludo verde quando ouvi batidas rápidas e insistentes na porta.

-Quem é que está -Antes de terminar de falar, abri a porta e lábios tomaram os meus em um beijo feroz. - O que - Fui empurrada para dentro, a porta foi fechada com um chute e ele me prensou contra ela. Entreguei-me ao beijo e envolvi os dedos em seu cabelo, puxando levemente. Envolveu minhas pernas ao seu redor e apoiou uma das mãos na parede enquanto me beijava ardente.

Aquilo pareceu durar uma eternidade e ele encostou sua testa na minha, ofegante, os lábios avermelhados e os olhos escuros, nublados.

-Uau. - Resmunguei rindo baixinho. - Posso saber o que foi isso?

Draco sorriu e mostrou o papel com o soneto.

-Ah. Se soubesse que seria sua reação, tinha escrito antes! -Brinquei e lhe dei um selinho.

Na porta, encontramos com nossos amigos e entregamos as autorizações a Filch.

-Até que enfim, sair um pouco daqui! Estava cansada de ver as mesmas paredes todo dia!

-É, podemos comprar peças novas de xadrez!

-Não, quero comprar um cachecol novo!

-Aaah não, a melhor coisa é tomar cerveja amanteigada!

-Não, a melhor parte é comprar doces na DedosDeMel.

-Cada um tem um gosto, podemos ir juntos tomar cerveja amanteigada e juntos a DedosDeMel, todos gostamos de comer e beber. As outras coisas, é só se dividir e cada um faz o que gosta! - Exclamei e pararam de discutir o que era melhor para decidir qualquer outra coisa. Revirei os olhos.

-Drake, e a bebida?

Ele me olhou de canto de olho e suspirou.

-Não funcionou. Culpa do Potter. - Sussurrou e assenti.

-O que vai fazer agora?

-Colar de Opalas. - Murmurou em meu ouvido e estremeci.

-Hum… Entendi. - Comentei e afundei em meus pensamentos.

Draco tinha a missão de dar fim a Dumbledore e de arrumar o armário sumidouro.

Mesmo depois de me encontrar, meu pai manteve seus planos, e Drake ainda tinha que matar Dumbledore, mas é claro que, todos suspeitavam, e estavam certos, eu daria um jeito de matar o velho. Eu o mataria, por isso não estava de fato preocupada com as tentativas de Draco.

* * *

Estávamos saindo do Três Vassouras quando ouvimos o grito. Todos correram na direção do som e paramos ao ver Katie Bell erguida no ar, os cabelos chicoteando, os braços caídos. Antes que seu corpo chegasse ao chão apararam sua queda e imediatamente os professores começaram a nos mandar de volta para a escola. O passeio tinha acabado.

Olhei para a caixa a seus pés e revirei os olhos. _Menina idiota._

Potter nos olhava e acenei para Draco e nossos amigos, não tínhamos o que fazer ali.


	15. Chapter 14- O que ouviu não sai daqui

_Na primeira vez que postei essa fic no nyah! uma amiga havia pedido por uma participação e construiu um bônus e a nova personagem que aparece nele; Aqui, reescrevi e desfiz o bônus fusionando com os capítulos propriamente - creio que nesse e no próximo. Sendo assim, certo grau de descontração e comédia foram mantidos, mas sendo mais fiel ao estilo da história._

Boa leitura!

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

 _ **O que ouviu não sai daqui**_

A temporada de Quadribol tinha começado, a Sonserina não tinha jogado ainda, portanto, ninguém sabia ainda que eu era a jogadora.

A Lufa lufa perdera para a Corvinal e o próximo jogo seria entre Corvinal e Sonserina, depois, Grifinória e Lufa lufa, e os vencedores disputariam.

Arrumei minhas vestes e saí do quarto.

-Bom dia Izzye - Draco exclamou e o olhei séria.

-Oi - Me deu um selinho e franziu a testa.

-Tudo bem?

-Estou ótima, por que não estaria? - Exclamei áspera e ele me olhou estranhando, mas apenas dei de ombros.

-Bom dia Isabellinha! - Dylan cumprimentou e bufei.

-Bom dia para quem mesmo? - Sentei-me em meu lugar habitual e o olhei irritada fazendo-o encolher-se - Aliás, me chame de Isabellinha de novo e você jamais terá filhos. - Terminei com um sorriso falso e ele arregalou os olhos.

-Nossa, que bicho te mordeu? - Lucca perguntou. Sério, eles estão me deixando com a paciência do tamanho de uma barata e eu não gosto de baratas.

-Nenhum, mas você pode acabar conhecendo as presas de Dusk caso continue com a boca aberta. - Disparei e Lucca, Dylan e Draco trocaram olhares.

-Bom dia pessoas lindas do meu divo coração! - Emma exclamou se sentando ao meu lado.

-Oi cabeça de fósforo - Respondi, mas os garotos, distraídos não a cumprimentara

-Eu disse bom dia! Ninguém vai me responder? É assim que as coisas são? - Furiosa, bateu o copo na mesa, fazendo respingar em Lucca que a olhou assustado.

-Bom dia Princesa, deseja que nos curvemos aos seus pés vossa alteza? - Susan que até então estava em absoluto silêncio perguntou.

E logo estava claro que nenhuma de nós estava exatamente… _equilibrada_ naquela manhã. _Hormônios._ Bufei. Rapazes idiotas, revirei os olhos e suspirei aliviada quando nosso horário de aula chegou e marchamos para fora do refeitório, deixando-os para trás.

Outra pontada em meu baixo ventre me fez franzir a testa. _Caramba, tá doendo._

-Meus pés estão me matando e o dia mal começou - Susan reclamou jogando a cabeça para trás.

- _Seus pés?_ Querida, parece que carreguei um gigante nas costas - Emma resmungou.

-Parem de reclamar, um hipogrifo está comendo minhas entranhas e estou quieta - Falei irritada e suspirei - Vamos para a aula mais chata do universo.

Os garotos haviam chegado na sala antes de nós e Draco olhou-me preocupado quando sentei ao seu lado e depois de jogar a bolsa no chão me curvei sobre a mesa.

-Tudo bem?

-Não, por quê estaria?

-O que foi?

-Nada, só - suspirei - tá doendo - Fiz biquinho e ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça.

-Onde?

-Não interessa.

-Está de TPM? - _Ah não, ele não disse isso._

- **Eu. Não. Estou. De. TPM**. - Exclamei entredentes e ele se calou.

Algum tempo depois, Esme já havia começado a aula e eu continuava na mesma posição, uma mão pairando sobre o baixo ventre, a outra em cima da mesa, brincando entediada com a varinha e a apertando quando a dor intensificava.

-Srta. Priden, endireite-se em seu assento, por favor. - Esme pediu e bufei.

-Dane-se você e sua família de _dipsomaníacos_ \- Resmunguei querendo que ela apenas me deixasse em paz.

-Srta Priden, não entendi o que disse - É claro que ela tinha entendido, ela não é idiota… _Tá, talvez a dieta de coelhinhos tenha tornado-a idiota._

-O problema é seu.

-Endireite-se Srta.

-Não. Por que não vai encher o saco de outra pessoa? - Indaguei com os olhos fixos na varinha que brincava entre os dedos, ainda sobre a mesa.

-Ao menos olhe para mim quando falo com você Srta. Priden e eu não _"encho o saco"_ e ninguém.

-Só me deixe em paz Esme. -Bufei - Estou quieta na porra da sua aula, não estou?

-Srta. Priden! Não admito esse tipo de palavreado em minha sala de aula! - Gemi internamente quando senti as camadas de meu útero serem arrancadas pelas garras de um _Barriga de Ferro Ucraniano._

-Foda-se o que você admite ou não! Você nunca teve um dia ruim na vida? Eu estava quieta, sem incomodar ninguém, não fiz piada, não te respondi, nem abri o livro! Se pudesse não estaria nessa aula idiota te ouvindo falar sobre trouxas sendo que sei como são, não estaria na sua sala de aula ouvindo seus discursos de amor por eles. Nem mesmo sei porque não segue sua natureza! O único discurso de amor que deveria fazer é pelo sangue deles, então, faça um favor a mim, a si mesma e a todos aqui - Pausei - Não fale comigo, não olhe para mim, nem mesmo fale meu nome nessa sua boca cheia de bafo de cervo.

O vaso de vidro que estava sobre a mesa dela trincou quando cerrei os punhos e fechei os olhos, respirando fundo. Senti a mão de Draco em meu cabelo e em minha testa.

-Você está quente! - Ele exclamou assustado e dei de ombros.

-Dane-se.

-Dane-se é o caralho Isabella, você está queimando de febre! - Suspirei e meus olhos encontraram os dele, preocupados.

-É normal Drake.

-Não é não - Gemi baixinho quando um _Rabo-Córneo Húngaro_ começou a enfrentar o _Barriga de Ferro Ucraniano_ em meu útero. - Profesora, preciso levá-la a enfermaria.

-Por que eu deveria deixar? - Esme inquiriu o olhando séria

-Porque ela está queimando - Ele se levantou pegando nossas bolas e puxou minha manga.

-Me deixe aqui com minha vida inútil Drake - Eu estava fazendo drama, mas estava doendo.

-Você vai à enfermaria - Fez com que eu erguesse o corpo e pegando minha mão, puxou-me para que eu levantasse. Fingi que ia desmaiar e então ele me pegou no colo.

-Vai mesmo me levar para a enfermaria? - Perguntei num sussurro ao me ajeitar contra seu peito e ele riu baixinho.

-Sabia que estava fingindo. Sim, vou te levar - Revirou os olhos quando gemi em desgosto - Ou vai pra lá ou visita Dumbledore de novo. - Franziu a testa - Aliás, o que aconteceu com todas vocês hoje?

-Período - Murmurei e ele riu de novo - Cala boca. Estou com cólica e costumo ter febre quando a dor é forte, não precisava me tirar de lá.

-Claro que precisava, está brincando? Você odeia aquela aula.

-Odeio a enfermaria também - Ele riu de novo. Não ria da minha desgraça fdp.

-A poderosa Isabella Priden Riddle _tem medo de médicos_?

-Odeio médicos, odeio hospitais, odeio branco. - Ele riu de novo - Odeio injeções, odeio sangue.

-Não tem escolha querida, vem, chegamos.

Bufei quando entramos e Carlisle se ofereceu para cuidar de mim.

-O que está sentindo?

-Cólicas, tem algum analgésico trouxa aí?

-E a febre?

-Me dê um analgésico e antitérmico, qualquer coisa, ou não me de nada, não seja mais inútil do que é - Resmunguei e ele meneou a cabeça indo buscar um remédio.

Carlisle não tentou mais falar comigo.

Saímos da enfermaria e fomos até o pátio esperar pela próxima aula.

Bem, eu fui até o pátio. Draco foi até a Sala Precisa. Tenho que parar de usar "nós" o tempo inteiro. _Coisa idiota._

Sentei-me em uma mureta e apoiei as costas no pilar erguendo os pés e fechando os olhos; Minutos depois, senti uma leve brisa e a presença de alguém ao meu lado.

Ergui os olhos vagarosamente e encarei os olhos claros.

-Oi.

-Olá. - Respondi e voltei a apoiar a cabeça despreocupadamente no pilar. Encolhi as pernas dando espaço.

-Está tudo bem?

-Aham.

-Na sala…

-Não foi nada.

-Entendo.

-O que faz fora dela?

-Bem, afinal não sou aluno mesmo não é?

-Tem razão. E então, o que quer?

-Direta.

-Não há motivos para não ser.

-Andei pensando, e acho que já quero ouvir o que tem a dizer.

-O que tenho a dizer? Qual parte?

-Bem… Tudo.

-Não aqui. -Olhei discretamente ao redor. Pensei ter visto um movimento no canto do pátio e azarei o local. Sem ver nada, dei de ombros. Peguei um papel de dentro da bolsa.

 _"Vá até nosso salão comunal. De lá, siga, discretamente o corredor feminino. Virá até meu quarto. Conte até 10 depois que o som de meus passos se esvair."_

Ele pegou o papel e antes mesmo que o lesse levantei e virei as costas.

Cheguei ao salão comunal e só havia uma garota estudando no canto da sala, peguei uma bala no vidro em cima da mesa e a desembrulhei.

Era de hortelã, mas explodia na boca e chiava. Fazia cócegas e ri levemente enquanto andava até meu quarto. Deixei a porta entreaberta e liberei Dusk que acomodou-se em meu colo. Contei até cinco e ele apareceu.

-Me dê o papel. - Estendi a mão e Jasper me entregou o bilhete.

Incinerei-o com um florear da varinha e com outro fiz a porta fechar.

-Sente-se.

-A cobra…

-Dusk. Seu nome é Dusk. - Dusk sibilou.

 _-Quem é ele sssenhora?_

 _-Essspero que sseja um futuro aliado querido Dussk._

 _-O que fazzz aqui?_

 _-Vou contar-lhe nosssso lado da hissstória._

 _-Entendo… Cuidado sssenhora._

 _-Sssempre tenho._

Dusk sibilou mais uma vez e se calou acomodando-se mais ao meu redor.

-Você… Você fala… Você é… ofidioglota?

-Sim. - Respondi lhe lançando um sorriso.

-Ele é seu?

-Sim, meu doce Dusk.

Dusk sibilou.

-Ok, não tão doce assim - Outro _hiss_ me fez prender o riso - Dusk não é nem um pouco doce. - Sorri para Jasper que lançou um leve sorrisinho.

-Entendi.

-Bem, pergunte.

-Você não ensina nada construtivo de fato, quero dizer, nada realmente bruxo.

-Não são realmente bruxos. E diga Major Whitlock, você ensina seus inimigos a lutar? Lhes dá armas? Penso que não.

-Tem razão.

-Prossiga.

-Sua história não é a verdadeira.

-Não foi uma pergunta. Mas ainda assim, a história espalhada de fato não é a real.

-Quando descobriu sobre… Sobre você?

-Quando me abandonaram.

-Mas…

-Fui encontrada na mesma noite. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

-Certo.

Ele me encarou por alguns momentos.

-Conte-me então, como é a história do tal do Você-Sabe-Quem.

Eu ri.

-Acho tão rídiculo a maneira como são medrosos e não usam o nome! Bem, é melhor assim, nomes tem poder, e alguém como ele tem muito poder e se delicía com o medo alheio. Um pouco de medo é bom. Te deixa menos destemido, e você sabe, ser destemido demais, sempre te trás problemas! Por isso os Grifinos mais "corajosos" -fiz aspas - acabam se ferindo no caminho! Eles não tem a sabedoria suficiente de saber quando diminuir a velocidade, ao contrário dos Ravenclaw, e não tem a frieza necessária para calcular o próximo passo e retroceder se necessário que um Slytherin tem. Até os Huflepuff são mais prudentes. Todos os outros costumam pensar antes de agir, mas os Griffindor, aaah não, são tão corajosos que dão a cara a tapa sem analisar nada. Fazer o quê né? -Terminei e Jasper me olhava fixamente.

-Bem, tenho de concordar com sua análise e então… Como é a história dele?

-Disseram o nome a você?

-O Potter disse. Ele diz... Voldemort.

Abri um sorriso.

-Quase tenho que parabenizá-lo por dizer o nome dele. Quase. Isso ainda lhe trará problemas. Enfim, Lord Voldemort, obviamente, frequentou Hogwarts. Seu nome era Tom Riddle. Ele foi o último descendente direto de Salazar Slytherin, pois sua mãe era uma Gaunt. Bem, ele sempre foi mais excluído dos outros, e isso o magoava, é óbvio, porém, ele usava sua mágoa a seu favor, e inteligente como era, tornou-se poderoso. Ele era ambicioso, é claro e o poder, acreditava ele, era a única maneira de se manter acima daqueles que o humilhavam. Não gostava de nenhum Sangue Ruim, e tinha ódio do pai, então, passou a discriminar mestiços também, embora bem menos do que os nascidos trouxa. Ele tinha só alguns amigos, bem poucos, mas eram fiéis. Conheceu uma bela garota e se apaixonou por ela. Ela era amorosa e boa, e desenrijeceu seu coração. Ele desistiu de sua vingança e passou a ser uma pessoa melhor.

Olhei para Jasper que continuava absorto em minha narração.

-Deve lembrar-se de que houve uma época em que a Caça às Bruxas era intensa, certo? Como deve ter percebido, era verdade. Muitos trouxas morreram nas fogueiras, é fato, porque pensavam que só porque alguém sabia sobre muitas ervas era bruxo. Mulheres feministas eram bruxas. -Ri baixinho - Muitos e muitos bruxos e bruxas morreram injustamente. Sim, alguns eram malignos, mas a maioria procurava levar uma vida oculta dos trouxas, sem ferí-los.

-Não havia esse mundo só de vocês?

-Não como é hoje. Havia lugares secretos, esconderijos onde se reuniam, pequenas vilas e lojinhas ocultas de artigos bruxos, mas nada que provesse uma segurança real. Então, com a Caça a nossa raça, foram obrigados a providenciar um mundo mais seguro. Deixaram que as lendas se tornassem lendas e então arrifecessem, que os trouxas tivessem maior domínio, esconderam seus dons, criaram fendas no que denominaram "Mundo Trouxa" e estabeleceram o "Mundo Bruxo" onde poderiam ficar seguros. Bruxos, magos e feiticeiros se juntaram - é daí que as pessoas acham que são todos a mesma coisa -ficaram esgotados para que pudessem criar e ocultar suas obras. De fato, hoje, a maioria dos bruxos e bruxas tem sangue de mago ou feiticeiro, ás vezes os dois e para efeito de classificação, todos são chamados bruxos. Enfim, isso não vem ao caso agora.

-Entendo. Continue, é realmente fascinante.

-Pelas aulas que assistiu deve saber, quatro bruxos muito poderosos criaram Hogwarts, a primeira escola/internato de Magia e Bruxaria. Rowena preferia um tipo de alunos, Godric outro, e Salazar outros ainda. Só Helga aceitava todos sem discriminação apesar de ter um apreço especial pelos mais fiéis. Godric e Salazar tiveram atritos e daí vem a rivalidade entre as casas. Salazar, que realmente não ia com a cara de nascidos trouxa, criou a Câmara Secreta que mais tarde Voldemort reabriu. Bem, você sabe qual é a história. A questão é, dos fundadores o único que realmente nunca perdoou os trouxas pela Caça, foi Salazar! Godric e Helga achavam que mereciam perdão e Rowena que os filhos destes não mereciam ser vistos pelos feitos dos pais. Salazar continuou firme de que eram culpados. E eram de fato.

-Certo. Contaram-me sobre a Câmara e que o Potter a fechou quando estava no… segundo ano?

-É, é. Deve ser. Tanto faz. O que as pessoas esquecem é que ele não teria conseguido sozinho e o crédito é sempre dele, maaaaas, continuando. Tom fazia parte do conselho no Ministério e foi contra as pazes com os Trouxas. Acabou discutindo e retirou-se do conselho, uma vez que pretendiam reatar as relações de maneira aberta com todos os Trouxas.

-Depois de toda a Caça?

-Sim. Mesmo depois da Caça e inclusive depois do Tratado de Sigilo. Queriam fazer as pazes! Conseguiram isso. Abriram nossas portas aos inimigos. Os que se opunham começaram a ser perseguidos e quando as brigas começaram uma linha clara foi sendo construída entre eles. Um belo dia os trouxas invadiram nossas casas novamente! Legal isso não? Eeentão, todos tiveram de unir-se para acabar com aquilo, mas foi percebido, que em muitos casos, como o de Tom por exemplo, havia bruxos junto com os trouxas. Eles se uniram para atacar os Bruxos que se opuseram a essa união. A mulher que ele amava foi morta no ataque. Eles tiveram uma filha, tudo tinha sido mantido em segredo, mas é claro que vazou. Havia uma profecia e tinham medo dela. Tom Riddle perdeu a esposa e a filha naquela noite. E foi naquela noite que tornou-se Lord Voldemort e criou os Comensais. Aquela noite foi responsável pela Guerra onde Potter foi atacado. Os pais dele estavam do lado de Dumbledore, e a mãe dele era Sangue Ruim. A perda da esposa o fez endurecer novamente. Não havia mais nada no coração dele além de ódio e sede de vingança. Decidiu nunca mais, nunca mais confiar nos outros Bruxos, conquistou o poder e arrumou seguidores que davam suas vidas em juramento. Estes passaram a ser temidos. A maioria deles vinha da Sonserina e por isso os Slytherin ficaram com fama de "os caras maus" e Dumbledore, o nobre Alvo Dumbledore, que queria a paz com todos, aah, Dumbledore, sim, o salvador de todo mundo, o Ícone, o Grifino e Bom Dumbledore… aaargh! - Fiz careta e com a varinha destruí uma caixinha de porcelana fazendo com que os brincos e anéis se espalhassem pelo chão do quarto. Jasper olhou, assustado por um momento e então arrumei a bagunça. - Reparo - Respirei fundo. - E então os bonzinhos da grifinória viraram heró sonserinos, os vilões.

Alguns minutos se passaram, Jasper estava em silêncio.

-Me diga Jasper, o que se faz quando te entregam um script?

-O leio.

-Quando estabelecem seu papel, o que faz?

-O cumpro.

-Exatamente. - Concluí.

Ele ficou pensativo.

-Isabella…

-Sim?

-O que aconteceu com a filha dele?

-Morreu.

-Tem certeza?

-Quer a versão que os Círculo Íntimo sabe ou a versão que os bruxos da "Luz" sabem?-Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Primeira opção.

-Bem, ela foi levada para o Mundo Trouxa e seu lugar foi substituído. - Falei sem expressão e finalizei com um sorrisinho. - Sabia que continuaram alvejando o bebê mesmo depois de morto? -Perguntei com os olhos marejados. - Isso não é legal.

-Como é que… Como é que conseguem esquecer a Caça? Nunca esqueci a guerra em que me tornei o que sou hoje.

-Os Trouxas são vistos como vítimas quando quem sofreu perseguição foram os bruxos. Da mesma maneira que os humanos são as vítimas dos vampiros, mesmo que os vampiros tenham sido caçados. Tá legal, vocês sugam o nosso sangue mas… Como conseguem esquecer isso e viver em harmonia com eles? Ãn? Negando sua natureza e se alimentando de animais? - Jasper me olhou por instantes e baixo a cabeça.

-Você… Você tem razão.

-Sei que tenho. - Acariciei a cabeça de Dusk e estava imersa em pensamentos quando ouvi meu nome ser chamado.

-Izz! Izzye! Isabella! - Abri a porta com um aceno da varinha e vi o rosto afogueado de Draco. - Você está aqui. -Ele surpirou e veio até mim. - Perdeu o segundo tempo e vai perder o almoço se não for agora. - Então se virou e viu Jasper. - O que ele está fazendo aqui?

-Ouvindo histórias. - Falei e sorri para Drake.

-Pensei que tivesse piorado e…

-Estou bem. - Sorri mais uma vez e beijei-o. - Vamos, quero almoçar.

Jasper se levantou ainda pensativo.

-Lembre-se, o que ouviu não sai daqui. - Falei enquanto fechava a porta do quarto e seguíamos pelo corredor.

Ele assentiu e não nos seguiu quando chegamos ao Salão Comunal e nos encaminhamos para a passagem.


	16. Chapter 15 - Estréia

_O que estão achando?!_

 _Boa leitura!_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

 _ **Estréia**_

Podia sentir a sombra da sensação ruim que tentava me assolar todos os dias. Era bom quando conseguia ignorá-la e depois de tantos dias sem sentí-la, achei que a tinha superado.

Mas não. Talvez tivesse sido a conversa, relembrar tudo. Talvez fossem os olhares de esguelha dados pelos Cullen e o trio; Talvez fosse o cansaço, talvez a culpa. Ou… mais possivelmente fosse… fosse… o… fosse o medo. Era díficil admitir até mesmo em pensamentos, mas…

Antes que completasse os pensamentos um pergaminho dobrado caiu no chão a meus pés e o recolhi. Tinha sorte por ter visto cair. Coloquei minhas vestes em um suporte e tirando o roupão entrei na água quente da banheira. Tinha conseguido escapulir antes das outras garotas e tinha o banheiro só para mim.

Depois de lavar o corpo deixei-me relaxar por alguns segundos.

- _Accio_ pergaminho. -Convoquei-o e com cuidado para mantê-lo longe da água, abri.

 _Com você, perco o controle._

 _Por você, posso encontrá-lo._

 _Estou aqui. Hoje e sempre._

 _"Se te censuram, não é teu defeito,_ _Porque a injúria os mais belos pretende;_ _Da graça o ornamento é vão, suspeito,_ _Corvo a sujar o céu que mais esplende._ _Enquanto fores bom, a injúria prova_ _Que tens valor, que o tempo te venera,_ _Pois o Verme na flor gozo renova,_ _E em ti irrompe a mais pura primavera._ _Da infância os maus tempos pular soubeste,_ _Vencendo o assalto ou do assalto distante;_ _Mas não penses achar vantagem neste_ _Fado, que a inveja alarga, é incessante._ _Se a ti nada demanda de suspeita,_ _És reino a que o coração se sujeita."_

Era o Soneto LXX. Sorri passando o indicador sob a letra caprichada.

A imagem de um par de olhos cinzentos que escondiam muitas palavras, promessas e sentimentos. Uma corrente subiu por minha coluna e sentindo os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem, suspirei.

 _Droga._ Eu não podia deixar que sentimentos assim me tomassem. Tinha de ser forte. Forte para mim, forte para todos. Tinha de ser perfeita, ser elegante, ser mordaz, ser fria. Não podia deixar que meu coração tomasse as rédeas, deveria seguir apenas a razão.

 _Pelo amor de Merlin_ , meu pai era o _Lord das Trevas_ e eu estava em uma _missão de guerra_ , quão estúpido era me envolver e tão profundamente?

Como poderia me entregar sem pensar no amanhã? Tinha compromissos em primeiro lugar.

Não podia voltar a ser _o nada_ que era antes. Nunca mais. Agora tinha encontrado meu lugar e deveria provar que era alguém. Um alguém prudente.

Então, como se em resposta as minhas divagações, meu olhar recaiu sobre o pergaminho em minha mão.

 ** _E em ti irrompe a mais pura primavera._**

 ** _Da infância os maus tempos pular soubeste,_**

 ** _Vencendo o assalto ou do assalto distante;_**

Meus olhos marejaram. Pulei os maus tempos. Venci.

Como podia pensar que me transformaria em nada novamente?

 ** _És reino a que o coração se sujeita._**

Eu podia me manter em pé, e me manteria.

Ele entregou seu coração. _A mim._

Se deixasse o medo me tomar, aí sim seria nada.

Fiz o pergaminho dobrar-se enquanto levitava até o suporte. Levantei e puxei a toalha branca, grande e felpuda para me secar. Havia meu nome bordado com fios de prata e adornado com pequenas flores de pétalas delicadas num tom que brincava entre o verde e o azul.

Vesti-me e juntando minhas coisas saí. Algumas garotas estavam vindo na direção do banheiro e sorri satisfeita. Tinha conseguido _de novo._

-Izzye! - Lucy cumprimentou. Estava com Ellie, Emma, Susan e as outras garotas do grupo.

-Lucy. - Sorri - Tudo bem?

-Tudo ótimo. - Sorriu de volta.

-Conseguiu de novo? -Ellie revirou os olhos. Sabiam que eu costumava tomar banho antes das outras.

-É.

-Sabe que conosco…

-Não se preocupe Su. Eu gosto de tomar banho sozinha. - Ri e elas deram de ombros.

-É, só o Draco pode olhar pra sua bunda né? - Emma zuou e Ellie ralhou com ela.

-Emma!

-Que é? - Luize revirou os olhos e riu com as outras.

-É, desculpem meninas, mas ainda prefiro que meu traseiro seja admirado por uma pessoa só.

Elas riram mais e acenaram entrando no banheiro.

* * *

-O que foi?

-Nada. - Estava com o corpo jogado na poltrona e Draco estava deitado de qualquer jeito na cama.

-Izzye, sabe que pode contar comigo.

Sorri vendo-o se sentar e me encarar.

-Eu sei.

Voltei a atenção para o livro que tinha em mãos e então ele foi tirado de mim.

-Não vai ler esse troço.

-Livros não são troços!

-Tá, tá. Larga disso e vem pra cá.

-Não, não! Estou lendo!

-Não!

-Quero ler, devolve!

-Não!

-Devolve o livro Draco!

-Vem pegar! - Foi para o outro lado do quarto e balançou o livro acima da cabeça.

-Cuidado com ele! Devolve vai! - Levantei andando até ele, que correu. -Covarde! -Xinguei e ele riu.

-Não consegue pegar? - Zombou e desviou de minha investida. Bufei. - Tente. - Olhou em meus olhos, provocando. - Aaah… a filhinha do Lord das Trevas não consegue? - Fez biquinho e sibilei.

-Cala boca Malfoy! Me devolve isso! - Me atirei em sua direção e colidi contra seu corpo. Ele envolveu seus braços ao meu redor e ouvi o baque do livro no chão quando caímos embolados na cama. -O LIVRO CAIU! -Gritei tentando me livrar de seu aperto, mas foi inútil. -Porra Draco!

Ele riu e calou a enxurrada de palavras que estava prestes a sair de meus lábios.

Senti-o se mover enquanto nos acomodava na cama e estava arfante pelo beijo quando ele me atacou de novo. Com cócegas.

-Aaaah! Draco! Para com isso! Para! - Eu gargalhava e sentia as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto quente e tinha certeza, vermelho enquanto me contorcia e debatia. - Cócegas não! Para! - Gargalhei de novo e já estava sentindo dor na barriga e nas costelas de tanto rir quando ele parou e ficou pairando sobre mim, me encarando.

Minha respiração começou a voltar ao normal e estreitei os olhos.

-O..Obr-Obrigada. Por.. Por..pa- parar! - Agradeci entre golfadas de ar.

-Você fica ainda mais linda assim.

-Assim como ? -Perguntei ainda com vestígios de sorriso, os músculos doloridos.

-Descontraída. Alegre. Risonha.

-Draco…

-Não. Quietinha. Deixe que eu te admire assim.

-Você…

-Shi…

Calei-me.

Seus olhos nublaram e percebi-os marejando. Não. Não. Draco não ia chorar. Aaah não.

-Você fica muitíssimo lindo quando sorri. - Falei e plantei um selinho em seu queixo e ele sorriu. Cutuquei suas costelas insistentemente e o sorriso começou a alargar até que se transformou em gargalhadas.

-Pare com isso ou vou te atacar novamente! -Exclamou e ri, deliciada em ouvir suas gargalhadas. Cansei e o deixei largado na cama, arfando - muito menos que eu, claro - enquanto ajeitava as roupas.

-Bem, estamos quites. - Sorri inocentemente e arrumei o cabelo.

Peguei a varinha e olhei para ele que ainda estava deitado.

-Levanta.

-Por quê?

-Draco, ainda temos a maldita detenção. - Falei e me detestei ao fazer isso. Sua fisionomia nublou, o seu sorriso se extinguiu. - Ah não. Odeio isso. - Murmurei e esperei que mau humorado se levantasse e me acompanhasse.

Não se preocupou em arrumar as roupas e quando chegamos a sala de treinamento todos já estavam lá.

\- Formem duplas. - Fui direta. - Continuo odiando estar com vocês, então, vamos fazer isso logo. - Completei quando Alice, Rony, Edward e Harry continuaram parados. - Vai. Vamos.

-Onde está sua educação?

-Minha educação se perdeu em algum lugar…Aah, já sei. Ficou do lado de fora, ela não gosta de honrar vocês com sua presença. - Falei cortante e Alice se encolheu por um segundo

-Não fale assim com ela! - Edward repreendeu e bufei

-Nossa, quanta masculinidade. Affs Edward, vai pastar. Você não tem direito de falar porcaria nenhuma.

-Você é muito grossa.

-Que bom que percebeu Weasley. Obrigada por compartilhar sua opinião inútil conosco. Agora, poderíamos começar?

Olhei para todos esperando que um deles se atrevesse a falar mais.

-Foi o que pensei. - Sorri angelicalmente.- Hoje decidi fazer diferente. Formem uma linha reta.

-Agora, primeiro farão o feitiço _"Ascendio"_ em si mesmos. Quero que levitem. Todos.

-Qual é a forma correta de agitar a varinha? - Rosalie perguntou e mostrei a ela.

-Entendeu?

-Sim, obrigada. - Após algumas tentativas, conseguiram. Bem, nem todos.

-Emmett, não é desse jeito. Você tem que se levitar, não levitar suas roupas. -Soltei um risinho e ele pareceu envergonhado por um instante.

Depois que todos foram capazes de realizar o feitiço, sorri.

-Todos os feitiços produzem energia. Porém, o que vão tentar fazer agora tem a intenção de provocar energia com sua energia. Vão fazer plasma. -Olhei-os -Isso aí. Não é difícil, é só fogo.

-Vai queimar de verdade? - Emmett perguntou

- _Obviamente._ \- Sorri felina e Edward estreitou os olhos. - Cuidado, ninguém é imune a ele. Especialmente se você for comburente. - Completei e Draco riu. - Hermione, poderia nos arrumar algumas almofadinhas? - Ela transfigurou 6 objetos da sala em almofadas e agradeci invocando uma delas.

-Estão vendo? - Lancei-a ao ar e apontando a varinha disse - _Lacarnum Inflamare._ \- Ela pegou fogo e levitei-a até que só sobrassem cinzas. - Façam isso. Primeiro tentem levitar a almofada, depois queimem-na.

Jasper conseguiu na primeira tentativa e auxiliou Rosalie e Alice. Edward tentou, tentou e não conseguia, Draco ria e Hermione tentava ajudar. Harry ajudou Emmett e Rony ficou com a cara amarrada vendo a atenção de Hermione dava a Edward.

Depois de quinze minutos eu já estava entediada e estava sentada, mas em levitação.

-Eeei! Eu só consegui tirar meus pés do chão! Você está aí, a quase dois metros do chão, sentada de boa! - Emmett exclamou quando me viu e dei de ombros.

-Pratique e talvez consiga. - Falei e logo em seguida Edward e ele conseguiram queimar a almofada. -Bom.

Desci e firmei meus pés no chão suavemente.

-Graças a todas as forças divinas só temos mais uma aula. Então, na próxima, estejam com todos os feitiços sendo praticados de olhos fechados e com a mão nas costas. _Literalmente._ -Completei quando Emmett riu.

-Sério?

-É, sério. Escolham alguém e treinem um duelo com essa pessoa. Vai ser como uma… apresentação. Obviamente, Granger, Potter e Weasley, dispensados disso. Embora… Bem, Cenoura, treine com um deles, assim estarão em número par e você melhora sua… _capacidade._ \- Ele ficou vermelho e Hermione segurou em seu braço. -Entenderam?

Assentiram.

-Ótimo. Boa noite. - Draco já estava na porta e passou o braço por meus ombros enquanto saíamos.

* * *

-Preciso ir até a Sala Precisa. - Cochichou em meu ouvido. Estávamos deitados, eu de pijama, ele só de calça.

-Uhum. - Resmunguei com a cabeça ainda em seu peito. Estávamos cobertos e o edredom era uma capa quentinha contra o frio do quarto.

-É sério. - Ele riu quando assenti de novo ainda sem me mexer. - Quer que eu fique até que durma?

-Aham. É gostoso.

-O que é gostoso?

-Você.

-Obrigado. -Ele riu. - Mas eu sei disso.

-Não, bobo. Ficar aqui com você.

-Ah. - Ele ficou calado. - Também acho. - Falou baixinho e meus pensamentos se enevoaram enquanto seus dedos passeavam por meus cabelos.

* * *

Abri os olhos e por um momento fiquei confusa por não sentir a presença de Draco ao meu lado. Então lembrei que ele havia saído para ir até a Sala Precisa.

Espreguicei e sorri ao lembrar que não teriamos aula. Hoje teria jogo. Jogo da Sonserina.

Desperta, joguei o cobertor para o lado e peguei um pergaminho.

 _"Seremos dois novos amantes_

 _Pelo amor energizados_

 _Transformados,_

 _Mas em quê?_

 _Quem eras antes de mim?_

 _Quem sou depois de você?"_

Estava decidida a mudar as coisas, não podia ter medo.

Elbert Hubbard disse:

 _"O maior erro que você pode cometer, é o de ficar o tempo todo com medo de cometer algum"_

E Shakespeare foi incisivo.

 _"Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com frequência, poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar."_

Então, quem seria eu para discordar?

Acrescentei Hubbard e Shakespeare depois de Pedro Bandeira e respirei fundo com a pena pairando sobre o papel.

 _"Se fecho os olhos, são os seus que vejo._

 _Quando me deito, é em você que penso._

 _E isso é uma droga._

 _Como posso ter controle de mim mesma se meus pensamentos insistem em flutuar até você?_

 _Como posso concentrar-me se seu sorriso me impede?_

 _Não gosto de não ter controle._

 _Ainda bem que você também perde o seu._

 _Estou aqui. Hoje e sempre."_

Franzi a testa, e antes que me arrependesse selei o bilhete.

Fiz uma trança raiz e entremeei os fios com fitinhas verdes bordadas com minúsculas esmeraldas.

Passei uma sombra prata,verde e preta, sem exagero e sorri para meu reflexo.

* * *

Minha vassoura estava no vestiário feminino, em uma bolsa sem fundo, junto com meu uniforme e por isso fui direto para o refeitório.

A mesa da Sonserina era um borrão verde, a Corvinal um mar azul. Os lufanos se dividiam entre objetos e acessórios azuis e verdes, mas a maioria dos grifinos usava alguma coisa azul.

Emma pulou na minha frente. A capa que estava usando era verde, os cabelos ruivos estavam cheios de fitinhas cor de esmeralda e prateadas, sua sombra era prateada também, mas leve e usava cachecol listrado de verde e prata.

-BOM DIA! - Exclamou e me puxou para a mesa. - Seu cabelo está MARAVILHOSO!

-Meu Deus, que animação Emma!

-É que vamos ganhar! - Falou dando pulinhos.

Dei risada enquanto cumprimentava meus amigos.

-Bom dia galera.

-E aí Bells! - Zabini ergueu a mão em um high five.

Olhei ao redor. Susan estava usando uma tiara verde e as pontas de seus cabelos estavam tingidas.

-Su! O que fez com o cabelo?

-Nós conseguimos fazer um feitiço que os deixa da cor que quisermos por 24 horas - Sorriu exibindo as mechas coloridas.

Tinham conseguido até mesmo a convencer Pansy a colorir o cabelo.

-Onde está o Malfoy? - Crabbe perguntou olhando para mim.

-Não estava comigo. -Falei.

-Ele não estava no quarto. - Lucca comentou

-Não?

-Não, fui chamá-lo.

-Droga.- Resmunguei. Peguei um guardanapo e coloquei um pedaço de bolo sobre ele e alcançando uma maçã a coloquei no bolso. - Acho que sei onde está. Os vejo lá fora. - Virei o resto do suco que estava tomando e saí apressada.

Corri pelas escadarias e desviei de alguns passantes ocasionais. Pirraça apareceu.

-AAAhhhhh, a garota do Salazar!

-Cala a boca Pirraça! - Joguei e ele mostrou a língua

-O campo é do outro ladoooo!

-Eu sei seu idiota, agora me deixa passar! - Desviei dele e continuei correndo. Ele ficou para trás cantando qualquer coisa sem sentido e cheguei ao corredor da Sala Precisa.

Passei em frente a porta algumas vezes pensando em Draco dormindo lá dentro e então a porta apareceu. Entrei num rompante.

Havia muitas coisas espalhadas por lá, mas logo achei o armário sumidouro. Draco estava dormindo, caído em cima de uma manta e havia objetos estranhos ao seu redor.

-Drake. Draco. _Acorda._ \- Chacoalhei-o e com um resmungo abriu os olhos, confuso.

-Izzye?

-Acorda Draco, já é de manhã. Vamos. - Ele estava um trapo. - Ficou a noite toda aí é? Vem. - Ajudei-o a se levantar.

-O que…

-Tem jogo! Vamos logo, toma, não vai ter tempo de comer lá embaixo. - Entreguei a maçã. Ele ficou me olhando inexpressivo - DRACO MALFOY! - Exclamei e ele me olhou sobressaltado.

-Izzye.

-Isso. Sou eu. Vamos! - Pareceu acordar e então me encarou assustado.

-Estou atrasado?

-MUITO! -Exclamei - Vamos, vamos! - Saí correndo e o puxando.

-Calma…

-Anda, anda. - Saímos de lá, verificamos se não havia ninguém e então corremos escadas abaixo. - Vai, vá usar o banheiro, seu uniforme está no quarto né? - Ele assentiu. - Termina essa maçã, coma esse bolo. - Coloquei no bolso do casaco dele - E me encontre no vestiário. Vou levar suas roupas pra lá.

Fui até o quarto de Draco e peguei as peças de seu uniforme e sua vassoura. Corri dormitório afora e atropelei uma garota do primeiro ano.

-Foi mal! -Gritei. Assim que saí das masmorras diminuí o passo.

Respirei fundo enquanto mantinha o passo firme e rápido, mas sem correr de fato.

Estava tudo muito silencioso, estavam todos indo para as arquibancadas, ou já estavam lá - tipo, noventa por cento das pessoas.

Esbarrei em Draco e sorri jogando a vassoura em sua direção.

-Ainda bem que está correndo! - Ele sorriu -Acordou? - Perguntei e ele assentiu. -Ótimo! Vamos! - Corremos pegando um atalho e chegamos arfantes ao vestiário.

-Malfoy! - Ouvi os garotos gritarem e passei por eles, momentaneamente invisível para que ninguém me visse antes da hora. -Onde estava?

-Dormi demais.

-E ela?

-Acabou de passar por vocês.

Suas vozes ficaram indistintas quanto afundei no vestiário feminino.

Coloquei o uniforme de quadribol deixando minhas vestes dobradas e coloquei minha varinha entre elas.

Peguei a vassoura e respirei fundo enquanto acalmava a respiração.

Fechei os olhos e mentalizei até que sentisse o corpo mais leve. Estava nervosa. Abri a porta de ligação com o vestiário masculino e eles fizeram algazarra.

Ri, mas logo todos ficaram sérios enquanto combinávamos os últimos detalhes do plano. Era engraçada a forma com a qual tentavam me incluir e pedir opinião, querendo agradar.

Resolvemos tudo e então ouvimos o anúncio.

-E hoje temos as inteligentes águias... Cooorvinal!- As palmas foram ouvidas enquanto eles entravam - E do outro lado… As astutas serpentes… Sonserina! - Saímos do vestiário, a formação perfeita, eu no centro, de capuz.

Aplausos foram ouvidos, gritos e outros sons inteligíveis.

-Esse ano temos uma novidade… Ninguém sabe quem é o novo jogador! Disseram que é uma garota. Estou certo?

Sons afirmativos foram emitidos e reprimi um sorriso.

-E quem seria? Vamos, tire o capuz Garota Misteriosa! - Os meninos deram passos para o lado e para trás ao mesmo tempo. Fiquei a frente de todos, o Capitão segurou minha vassoura e lentamente ergui os braços para baixar o capuz.

Os sons foram diminuindo e a expectativa era paupável.

Deixei que ele caísse e então ergui a cabeça, um sorriso se formando em meus lábios.


	17. Chapter 16 - Vencedores

_Hellooo dearies!_

 _Lembra que no capítulo 14 eu falei das alterações que fiz em relação a "primeira edição" de SB? Então, percebi que a humorização ficou um pouco espalhada - Como perceberam, ficou na TPM e vai estar no próximo cap :)_

 _Opiniões? Comprimentos?_

 _Boa leitura!_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

 _ **Vencedores**_

Se uma mosquinha passasse por ali todos ouviriam, tamanho era o silêncio.

Uma brisa soprou agitando levemente minha capa, alguns fios da trança se agitaram e peguei minha vassoura posicionando-a.

Ergui a sobrancelha para o garoto que estava sendo comentarista e ele pareceu despertar do transe.

-O- ooooow! A Garota Misteriosa é de fato a garota misteriosa da escola! Senhoras e senhores, uma salva de palmas para… para ela… Vamos ovacionar a nova jogadora de Hogwarts! Isabella Priden!

Os primeiros a se manifestar foram os sonserinos que explodiram em gritos, palmas e todo tipo de sons possíveis. No lado verde das arquibancadas as garotas fizeram com que meu nome aparecesse sob suas cabeças e depois as palavras _"Manda a ver!"_ e _"Mostra pra eles!"_. Ao lado alguém escreveu _"Sonserina é A Melhor" ._

Os outros pareceram despertar e ovacionaram junto. Sorri e percebi alguns garotos dos dois times prendendo a respiração.

-Está bem, está bem… Vamos ver como se sairá no jogo! Aaan…Eu acho que… Ãn… Bem, em suas posições! - Falou meio atrapalhado. Lancei um olhar pelo campo e muitos tinham olhares temerosos. Surpresos, ansiosos, especulativos, preocupados.

Madame Hooch, olhou-nos por um momento e então fez sinal para que os jogadores dessem as mãos.

Bradley, artilheiro da Corvinal trocou comigo um aperto de mãos e estreitou os olhos levemente quando lhe lancei um sorrisinho.

-Olá Bradley. - Ele assentiu e baixou a cabeça, seu pescoço ficou avermelhado e ri baixinho.

O sinal para montarmos foi dado e acomodei-me na vassoura, subindo uns trinta centímetros do chão.

\- Que sejam lançadas as bolas! - O garoto comentarista cujo nome eu nunca lembrava anunciou e no momento em que as bolas foram libertas disparamos.

Planei próxima a terceira baliza e troquei um olhar com Vaisey enquanto ele assumia a posição combinada, estrategicamente equidistante de mim e a segunda baliza. Flint assumiu sua posição e assentiu levemente quando nosso olhar se cruzou. Draco pairava alguns metros acima, e procurava o pomo. Crabbe segurava o taco de forma ameaçadora, Bole circulava a alguns metros de distância, alerta. Milo pairava próximo as balizas de forma protetora, a testa franzida.

Cho, apanhadora da Corvinal, estava parada na mesma altura que Drake, mas cerca de 10 metros longe. Roger, capitão e artilheiro tentava aproximar-se de nossas balizas fortemente protegidas. Bradley apanhou a goles e Crabbe atirou um balaço em sua direção e Vaisey aproveitou a distração para pegar a goles.

Muley atirou um balaço na direção Vaisey, mas Bole a interceptou enviando na direção de Roger que quase caiu ao desviar, uma vez que as atenções de seus batedores estava em nós.

Flint conseguiu pegar o passe de revés de Vaisey e costurou entre os jogadores tentando chegar a baliza mais próxima. Muley atirou o maldito balaço novamente e bufei exasperada.

-O que os batedores da sonserina estão fazendo? Dormiram é? - O garoto provocou lá embaixo. Ele estava certo. Droga.

Precisávamos de gols não de aquecimento!

Respirei fundo mantendo minha posição.

Flint conseguiu golear marcando o primeiro ponto. A essa altura todos já haviam se movido no campo, menos eu. Os gritos eram fortes e ouvi quando alguém na arquibancada abaixo de mim gritou sobre minha inércia.

O filho da mãe parecia ter a mesma ideia e começou a falar sobre isso:

-O que a Artilheira Misteriosa faz parada lá? Tem uma carta na manga ou está apreensiva?

Bufei e voltei a atenção para o jogo. Com o canto de olho percebi Cho e Draco em perseguição, mas logo diminuíram e percebi que haviam perdido o pomo de vista.

Roger estava com a goles, mas Crabbe estava distraído rebatendo um balaço antes que atingisse a cabeça de Flint e Bole não foi rápido o suficiente. Vi Milo se esforçar, mas não conseguiu deter o gol de Roger e rosnei de raiva. As reações lá embaixo eram diversas e me desliguei.

Foi quando a Corvinal marcou o segundo gol e Flint estava cercado que desisti de seguir o plano. Não estava ocorrendo como o planejado.

Desloquei-me rapidamente assustando Roger quando passei em sua frente, desviei de um balaço e fiz sinal para Vaisey que veio para junto de mim. Ele distraiu Muley e lancei um beijo ao outro artilheiro que cercava Flint e ele ficou confuso por tempo suficiente para desemparelhar dando oportunidade para que Flint lançasse a goles para mim. Peguei-a e comecei a costurar por entre eles.

Um balaço homicida estava vindo em minha direção e eu não tinha tempo de sair completamente do caminho, meus batedores estavam um pouco atrás e seriam inúteis e aumentando a velocidade fiz um Giro da Preguiça, posicionando os pés e a mão esquerda no cabo da vassoura ficando fora do alcance do balaço e então, com a mão direita mirei atirando a goles no aro da baliza central. O goleiro da Corvinal não teve tempo de reagir e então os gritos da Sonserina chegaram até mim.

 _Marquei um gol!_

Gargalhei voltando a posição correta na vassoura rindo contente com as palmas que recebia.

-E ela ageeeee! Essa garota é fogo ein! O que foi isso? Um Giro da Preguiça com só uma mão e ainda um golaço desse? O que vai vir em seguida? - Continuou tagarelando e me desliguei novamente.

Agora os batedores da Corvinal estavam prestando atenção em mim e suspirei desviando de um artilheiro e depois de um balaço.

\- Crabbe, acorda! Dorme não! - Gritei ao passar por ele e em resposta desviou outro balaço e então sorriu levemente buscando aprovação. Sorri e acelerei em direção a Bradley. Parei a sua frente e ele tentou desviar, mas o bloqueei e resolvi falar.

-Hey, já ouviu a história do balaço homicida?

-Todos os balaços são homicidas.

-Não, não. Como é que um cara da Corvinal não sabe essa história? É tão famosa!

Ele ficou vermelho.

-Que história?

-Ah, bem, posso te contar depois.

-Não! Não aceito que insulte minha inteligência.

-Já fiz isso. - Falei arrancando a goles de suas mãos e ele urrou furioso.

Fuji e ele veio em perseguição. Flint voou em nossa direção e cruzou na frente de Bradley que desequilibrou-se lutando para se manter na vassoura.

* * *

O jogo estava acirrado, estávamos a frente por 10 pontos quando consegui marcar outro gol.

Draco e Cho estavam voando pelo campo, emparelhados e isso impedia que os batedores mandassem balaços para atingir qualquer um deles, e dessa forma, se concentravam em bater e rebater para impedir/ ajudar os artilheiros.

Bradley marcou outro e voltamos a estar a somente dez pontos de diferença quando os gritos vindos do lado verde aumentaram consideravelmente e, olhando para baixo vi que Draco estava na frente, quase pegando o pomo.

Por um momento, quando um balaço foi em sua direção e ele teve de desviar, Cho conseguiu avançar um pouco, mas então ele conseguiu recuperar a dianteira e eu estava gritando junto quando ganhamos o jogo.

-Sonserina, Sonserina, Sonserina! - Os gritos entoavam e eu ria com os garotos enquanto Drake se exibia com o pomo na mão.

Nem prestei atenção quando o garoto comentarista anunciou nossa vitória e comecei a descer com os outros na direção dele.

-Malfoy! Malfoy! - Gritaram e ri mais ainda.

-Drake! - Gritei parando ao seu lado. - Conseguimos!

-É! Ganhamos! - Ele sorriu e me inclinei em sua direção, beijando-o.

-HU-hum. Acho que demonstrações de afeto podem ser deixadas para depois Senhorita Priden!- Ouvi a exclamação da Madame Roock e ri separando nossos lábios.

* * *

-Vocês foram INCRÍVEIS! - Emma gritou assim que saí do vestiário.

-O QUE FOI AQUILO QUE FEZ? MENINA! - Su cumprimentou - Achei que ia cair!

-Mesmo se caísse, vaso ruim não quebra! - Lucca exclamou atrás delas e mostrei a língua. - Parabéns Izzy.

-Obrigada.

-Ótimo primeiro jogo! - Ellie disse chegando com Lucy, Kate, Luize, Thomas, Charlie e os outros.

-Obrigada.

-Isso se chama espírito esportivo! Sua Casa acabou de perder para a deles e veio cumprimentar! - Thomas exclamou para Ellie que riu corando levemente.

-Foi um bom jogo. Não que seja legal ver sua casa perder, mas, foi realmente bom. - Lucy falou e Ellie assentiu concordando.

-Grande Malfoy! - Zabini gritou ao ver Draco que vinha todo cheio de pose.

-É Draco! Parabéns. - Charlie cumprimentou e ele fez uma messura exagerada.

-Obrigado, obrigado, podem elogiar mais, gostamos disso. - Falou com voz esnobe e riram revirando os olhos.

-Vamos, temos que comemorar! - Emma exclamou arrastando-nos em direção ao salão.

No caminho muitos cumprimentavam e estava até cansada de ouvir exclamações de felicidade e, claro, algumas de desgosto quando sentamo-nos a mesa.

-Gente, sacaram que o próximo jogo é contra a Grifinória né?

-É.

-Vai ser delicioso. - Falei com um sorriso malicioso.

-Você tem cara de quem vai aprontar. - Pansy acusou e sorri de canto enquanto ela revirava os olhos.

-Ela sempre tem cara de quem vai aprontar. - Draco comentou e ri baixinho.

-Kate e Charlie querem apresentar duas garotas da Casa delas.

-É? -Ergui a sobrancelha.

-É. - Su assentiu.

-Elas podem apresentá-las hoje.

-É, podem.

\- Temos de comer logo. - Emma interrompeu

-Porque é que está nos apressando Emma?

-Porque depois ainda tem a comemoração no nosso Salão Comunal e eu tive uma ideia ótima!

-Que ideia?

\- Um jogo.

-Jogo?

-É, na Sala Precisa - Baixou o tom de voz - Podemos todos ir. E lá juntamos o grupo inteiro. Não vamos ter aula hoje mesmo! - Exclamou feliz e acabei concordando em ir para lá.

-Um jogo de quê?

Sorriu traquina.

-Verdade ou Desafio.


	18. Chapter 17 - Problema com nomes

_**Capítulo 17**_

 _ **Problema com nomes**_

No Salão Comunal todos explodiram em gritos e animação por parte do jogo. Todos estavam confiantes da vitória contra aos grifinos, mas depois de um tempo saí dali.

Vaguei pelos corredores e me dei conta de onde estava quando cheguei a beira do lago.

Havia uma árvore perto da margem e caminhei até ela sentado-me sob sua sombra.

Fechei os olhos e deixei a brisa acariciar minha pele.

-Pensei sobre nossa conversa.

-Você tem a péssima mania de interromper meus devaneios. Não gosto disso. - Falei ainda de olhos fechados.

-Desculpe. Mas está sozinha e…

-Eu sei. Dificilmente consigo ficar não é?

-É.

-Ás vezes um monte de gente ao meu redor irrita. Não gosto muito disso. Manter sorrisos também é irritante. Só queria… Ser eu mesma mais vezes.

-Está sendo você mesma agora.

-Você que pensa. Mesmo agora estou me segurando.

-Não se segure.

-Se não me segurar estuporo o primeiro que aparecer na minha frente, mando um Crucio na cabeça do Weasley, e um Avada no Velhote. Bem, talvez um Sectusempra no Potter, ou não. Acho que se todos os amigos dele morressem seria mais proveitoso vê-lo sofrer por isso.

-Você não está brincando.

-Não costumo fazer isso.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes.

-Acabou de vencer um jogo. Deveria estar mais contente.

-Estou feliz por vencer a porcaria do jogo, mas no final das contas ele não é nada. Eu não deveria perder meu tempo com essas brincadeiras.

-Todos precisam de brincadeiras.

-Bem, vamos parar de enrolação. Diga.

-A história que ouvi foi diferente da sua. Nela, Lord Voldemort sempre foi mau e perverso, desde pequeno. Ele não amou ninguém e muito menos teve uma filha. Foi por pura ambição que fez todas as suas atrocidades.

-É. Existem muitas verdades por aí.

-De fato. Mas sempre há uma verdade que é maior que todas as outras.

Inspirei o ar sentindo os cheiros ao redor e relaxei com as costas apoiadas contra o tronco.

-Eu… pensei muito na verdade.

-E a que conclusão chegou?

-O poder está nas mãos de quem achamos que ele está.

-É, isso é uma verdade superior.

-O certo é o lugar onde você está. Numa guerra não existe o lado certo e o lado errado. Existe o lado em que você está e o outro lado. Certo ou errado depende do ponto de vista. Mas, há verdades mais concretas que outras.

-Nessa Guerra existe um lado de Luz e outro de Trevas, mas qual é de fato o lado sujo e qual é o limpo? O lado de Luz é o melhor? Ou o de Trevas? Porque diferenciar dessa forma? Qual o melhor lado? Bem, o lado que se escolhe é o melhor. Vamos ignorar noções de contingente militar. - Ele riu levemente - Embora eu acredite que você teria alguns dados.

Sorri, mas nada disse. Esperei alguns instantes e ele ficou calado.

-Em que lado você está Jasper?

Abri os olhos e olhei dentro dos dele. Jasper tinha o rosto concentrado, sério, decidido.

-Do seu.

Analisei seu rosto e analisei seus olhos mais uma vez.

-E sua família?

-Os Cullen acolheram Alice e então, me acolheram com ela. Não sei se algum dia fui totalmente Cullen. Na verdade, eu seguia Alice. Não seguia Carlisle.

\- E Alice?

-Alice segue os Cullen cegamente. Vê Edward como seu irmão e melhor amigo, vê Carlisle como pai, Esme como mãe. Rose sempre foi a irmã discreta, polida. Emmett sempre foi o irmãozão irritante e brincalhão. E eu… Sempre fui o Jasper. O rapaz das visões. O cara a quem ela sentia que tinha de proteger. Quem ela tinha de ajudar. Quem ela tinha de chamar de seu.

-E você a ama?

-Eu… Amo. Mas...Eu amava Maria. E… Às vezes ela parece amar mais aos outros do que a mim, além disso, ela não é minha verdadeira companheira.

-E seu amor?

-Ficará comigo.

-Jasper, está realmente decidido?

Ele me encarou e então suspirou, rendido.

-Sim. Isabella, eu… Eu sinto. Algo em mim se rompeu quando a ataquei e então deixamos Forks. Você… Você ficou abandonada e a culpa era minha. Rosalie pensou que não era a melhor opção, mas que ao menos você teria uma vida normal. Enfiou isso na cabeça de Emmett, e mesmo que ele quisesse ficar, foi. Ele a ama. Faria qualquer coisa por ela. E, bem, Rose, Esme e Alice sempre quiseram união. Quiseram o que não puderam ter. Alice… Alice ficou triste, mas manter a família unida era a melhor escolha. Não queria deixar você para trás, todos a consideravam parte da família, mas era perigoso incluí-la. E mais vantajoso manter os vampiros unidos do que ficar com a humana, mas vê-la sofrer por ser o que era. Manter o clã sempre foi mais importante. Ficar representaria sofrimento. - Ele sorriu amargo e percebi que estava espelhando o meu - É. Ir também o representou. Eu sei.

-Não pode voltar para trás depois de decidir mudar sua posição.

-Não voltarei.

Perscrutei seus olhos mais uma vez.

-De que lado você está?

-Eu, Jasper Whitlock, estou do seu lado Isabella Priden… - Baixou o volume da voz - Riddle.

Ergui a sobrancelha e então joguei a cabeça para trás, gargalhando.

-Bem vindo Jasper, sempre soube que era o mais inteligente.

Ele sorriu.

-Ao seu dispor Milady. - Assenti com um leve sorrisinho.

-Saiba que cobrarei sua lealdade.

Jasper tinha voltado para dentro com a promessa de se manter em silêncio e ser leal quando vi Kate andando em minha direção.

Por um momento um flash passou por meus olhos.

Tudo estava escuro, o vento uivava nas árvores, a garota que andava até mim parecia mais velha, usava um vestido longo sujo e rasgado. Seus cabelos estavam rebeldes e eram um pouco mais claros assim como os olhos, levemente mais escuros. Sua expressão era aflita e ela olhou para trás, preocupada. Tropeçou.

-Izzye. - Pisquei e a imagem sumiu. Kate estava a minha frente novamente. - Hey. Estava procurando você.

-Oi.

-Está bem?

-Aan… Sim. Estou.

-Certo. Então… Eu andei pesquisando.

-Pesquisando?

-É. Pesquisando no diário de meu pai. Encontrei uma referência a um diário gêmeo que deu a minha mãe quando se casaram. Eu… Acho que posso encontrar respostas nele.

-Que bom.

-É. Bem… Não sei onde ele está. Acho que está na antiga casa deles, mas… A casa foi invadida então…

-Como sua mãe era? - Perguntei curiosa, uma ideia passando por minha mente.

-Minha tia diz que sou muito parecida com ela. Que ás vezes ela até se assusta com isso. Diz que se não fosse o tom levemente diferente de nossos olhos e cabelo, e a pele, a dela era um pouco mais clara que a minha,pálida. Ela nunca teve o leve bronzeado que pareço ter herdado de meu pai. Por quê?

-Curiosidade. -Respondi pensando em minha visão. Ela franziu a testa, mas deu de ombros.

-Poderia me ajudar? Eu… Preciso descobrir o que houve.

-Ajudo. Quero saber tanto quanto você. Há alguma coisa nessa história e tenho que saber o que é.

-Pensei em irmos para lá.

-Amanhã. Esteja próxima aquela estátua que leva a passagem na DedosdeMel. Preciso fazer uma visitinha a meu pai.

-Certo. Que horas?

-Depois do jantar, uma hora depois.

-Está bem. - Ficamos alguns instantes em silêncio. -Eu e Charlie podemos apresentar duas garotas de nossa Casa?

-Elas têm potencial?

-São ótimas. Se destacaram nas aulas de Snape, foi aí que começamos a reparar nelas. Uma tem cara de anjo, ela é mais delicadinha, mas eu já a vi azarando um garoto que a irritou e quando ela perde a paciência e responde alguém, até eu perco pra ela. A outra é bem estourada e muito zueira, acho que já levou mais detenções que eu, mas ela é realmente boa.

-Ok. Emma inventou que precisamos nos divertir com um jogo de verdade ou desafio. Levem as duas á Sala Precisa depois do horário de banhos. Creio que até lá a farra do Salão Comunal tenha arrefecido e nos vemos lá.

-Aham. Izzye?

-Sim?

-Eu vi… Vi que o Jasper veio dessa direção.

-E…?

-Ele estava com você?

-Sim.

-O que ele queria?

-Mudar de lado. - Falei e ela arregalou os olhos. - É. Mas, por enquanto, guarde silêncio sobre o assunto.

-Claro. Mas… Ele não está mentindo?

-Se estiver, não me importo em acabar com ele. Na verdade, não me importo em acabar com qualquer um que minta para mim.

 _ **Kate**_

Eu e Charlie estávamos em uma discussão infrutífera sobre a palavra ideal para o produto que vem naqueles pacotes, bolacha ou biscoito, quando Bea gritou para que calássemos a boca.

-Será que a Izzye tem alguma ideia do que vai acontecer? Ela estava tão pensativa quando a enconteri - Comentei parando de escrever em um pergaminho.

-Shii - Pediu - Tenho que pensar em como fazer para que a Bea e a Allie entrem no nosso grupo.

-Será que a Izzy vai gostar delas? Ela provavelmente vá se dar bem com a Bea, ela é tranquila, mas a Allie… É mais difícil. Ela tem um gênio forte demais para o bem do universo.

Ela riu.

-Elas serão melhores amigas ou melhores inimigas, não vai ter meio ter- Charlie foi interrompida por Alice que chegou bufando enquanto pisava duro e murmurava coisas estranhas. - Povo nervoso, eu ein - Alice a olhou fria.

-Calada Carlota, calada - Ela bateu a porta com força desnecessária enquanto errava o nome de Charlie. Eu ainda não tinha descoberto se de propósito ou se ela realmente tem algum problema.

-Meu nome é CHARLOTTE! - Charlie gritou irritada e de repente Alice respondeu de bom humor:

-Detalhes Carlinha, detalhes.

-Você tem TDAH?

-Estamos atrasadas para a festa - Cantarolou me fazendo exclamar ao correr me arrumar.

-Estamos atrasadas Charlie, corre!

-Corre Caroline! - Alice exclamou rindo enquanto passava batom.

-Eu odeio você Alice! - Charlie gritou de volta enquanto entrava no banheiro.

 _ **Isabella**_

Depois de despedir-me de Kate fui me trocar e quando saí, Drake estava me esperando.

-Azul? - Indagou ao me fazer dar uma voltinha e dei de ombros depois de alisar o vestido.

-Vamos?

-Está com pressa?

-Estou ansiosa Draco - Falei apressando o passo.

-Ansiosa pelo que? - Pansy perguntou chegando do nada ao nosso lado.

-Para conhecer as amigas de Kate e Charlie.

-Alice é engraçada, acho que vai gostar dela.

-Não, acho que vai gostar da Bea - Susan disse ao chegar, colocando um cacho no lugar.

Continuaram falando sobre as duas meninas.

-Só eu que não as conheço?

-Sim - Emma disse e revirei os olhos.

Chegamos à sala precisa e olhei indagadora para Emma quando notei a quantia de pessoas lá.

-Aaah Izzye, a notícia vazou e virou festa!

-Emma!

-Aaah, foi mal! Podemos manda-los embora.

-Deve mandá-los embora.

-Affs, chata. - Resmungou e revirei os olhos.

Ao invés de mandar aquele povo todo vazar, simplesmente deu o braço a Ellie e depois de gritarem "Divirtam-se" foram felizes para a pista de dança.

-Ok Kate, onde estão as irmãs tão populares - Perguntei depois de lançar um Abaffiato ao nosso redor.

-Elas não são irmãs, quer dizer, são. - Suspirou - A história delas é assim, o Pai da Alice era casado com a mãe dela, ele era da lufa-lufa, descendente de Helga e ela da Sonserina. Os dois brigaram, a mãe da Alice foi para a casa de familiares na França e nesse meio tempo, o pai dela se envolveu com a mãe da Bea, que engravidou. Quando a Bea nasceu, a mãe morreu no parto e a mãe da Alice aceitou criá-la junto com a filha, ela tinha descoberto a gravidez na França. Ela o castigou por tê-la traído, mas continuaram juntos e criaram as duas como se fossem dos dois. Ambas são loiras, com pele e olhos claros, a Bea é mais baixa e magrinha, com os olhos um pouco mais escuros; Estão na mesma casa e as semelhanças param por aí. Enquanto a Bea é delicada, calma, atenciosa, doce e louca por abraços, Alice é explosiva, fala alto, faz graça, zoa tudo e todos é maliciosa e duas parecem se completar sabe, sendo dois lados da mesma moeda.

Qualquer comentário foi interrompido quando ouvimos:

-Cheguei, abram espaço que a diva suprema quer passar, xô daqui garota, some vai, ai nojenta! Não me toque, quer morrer? - Ouvimos um crac e franzi a testa olhando para a garota.

-Meu Merlin! - Minha boca se abriu em um perfeito "o" quando vi quem era; Era a garota mais louca que Hogwarts já viu, usava short curto, blusinha e salto alto - Aquela é a Alice? - Apontei para a garota que estava pegando uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo. _Como trouxeram bebida pra cá?_

-É… - Kate respondeu e então ouvimos Alice cantar LadyGaga, uma cantora trouxa, a plenos pulmões. Começou a fazer o que seria considerado um streaptease e notei que ela tinha marcas estranhas espalhadas por todo o corpo… Runas? Que porra é essa?

Ela gritou mandando para fora todos os que não eram do nosso grupo e então nos olhou sorrindo.

-Obrigada minha querida maninha, pela incrível... ajuda - Disse uma garota de vestido rosa que supus ser a tal Bea. - Quase fui pisoteada.

Alice lhe deu qualquer resposta atravessada que me fez sentir pena na baixinha, mas a garota apenas revirou os olhos e veio até nós.

-Ela é sempre tão… - Bea me interrompeu.

-Sarcástica, chata, retardada, irritante, convencida e barraqueira? Sim, desde que tinhamos 3 anos e "matei" a cobra dela - Bufou - A culpa não é minha se a Lady saiu da caixa e foi atropelada.

-Eu ouvi isso Bianca! - Gritou ainda perto do bar improvisado - E era macho, a culpa do Tomzinho morrer foi sua, você o soltou!

-Eu não soltei e meu nome é Beatriz caramba! - Respondeu cansada da história e logo Alice voltou com uma garrafa vazia e várias cheias. Ela quer matar todos nós?

-Vamos ao jogo queridos!

 _ **Alice W.**_

Ao ir ao bar coloquei uma poção da verdade nas garrafas - Ah, meu nome é Alice Winchester e não vou fazer aquelas apresentações idiotas.

-Vamos lá pessoas desconhecidas, animação que o jogo vai começar - Falei me sentando com eles e colocando as garrafas numa mesa próxima.

-Quem começa? - Perguntou a morena de olhos verdes… Isobel?

-Eu! - Gritei e ao girar a garrafa caiu para Beatricie e Pança - Primeiro cada um toma um gole de Whisky!

-Verdade ou desafio? - Perguntou Beatriz, vê? Eu sei o nome das pessoas!

-Hum, verdade - Pansy respondeu depois de pensar um pouco.

-É verdade que você já deu uns pegas no Neville?

-É, foi no terceiro ano - Suspirou e então arregalou os olhos - _Ah meu Merlin, eu disse isso alto?_

Várias gargalhadas foram ouvidas e o jogo continuou até minha querida irmã me provocar e começarmos a discutir.


	19. Chapter 18 - Violatio

**_Capítulo 18_**

 ** _Violatio_**

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça desgraçada e franzi a testa ao notar o peso sobre minhas costas.

 _Droga._ Olhei em volta e vi uma sandália perto da porta, a outra perto da cama, o vestido do outro lado do quarto, uma calça na poltrona, uma camisa em cima do baú e outras peças espalhadas. Tentei me mexer, mas Draco apertou o braço ao meu redor me puxando para ele.

 _Ai porra._ Nem lembro o que fizemos. Bem… eu sei o que, só não sei como… Aliás, eu não sabia como tinhamos entrado no quarto.

Fechei os olhos, mesmo a tênue claridade do lago estava me incomodando e deixei que minha mente afundar na inconsciência.

Batidas na porta me assustaram e abri os olhos. Draco ainda dormia, mas agora sua cabeça estava em meu colo, e por isso deitei-a na cama de novo enquanto levantava e me enrolei no roupão felpudo que ganhara de Narcisa.

-Que que é? - Resmunguei abrindo uma fresta na porta. Tinha uma garota morena na frente. -Te conheço?

-N-Não. - Falou e baixou os olhos.

-Tá, o que quer?

-Snape disse que hoje é dia de aula normal e que informaram-no de que não estava na aula.

-Diga pro Snape que estou com dor de cabeça. - Comecei a fechar a porta e ela colocou o pé. Ergui a sobrancelha. - Que é?

-Ele disse que a senhorita devia vir comigo.

-Bem, eu estava dormindo, ele que espere.

-Ele falou que tem que andar logo…

-Para de falar e vai.

-Não.

-Deixa de ser chata.

Fechei a porta e me olhei no espelho.

- _Ah! Que horror._ \- Tinha horríveis manchas arroxeadas sob os olhos. Noite mal dormida. Bebida. Ressaca. Meu cabelo estava bagunçado, tinha marcas vermelhas pelo colo e percebi que eram mordidas. Sério isso? _Fiz sexo selvagem e não lembro_? Olhei para a cama e Draco ainda estava apagado, e reparei em suas costas. É. Haviam vergões vermelhos onde eu o arranhara. Transfigurei um potinho em banheira para não molhar o chão e uma toalha em cortina; Com um aquamenti, sussurrado lavei o corpo e os cabelos com um sabonete líquido a base de ervas aromáticas e meu banhozinho rápido e coloquei o uniforme.

Minha cabeça ainda latejava e fucei no fundo do baú para encontrar um tylenol que tinha trazido de Forks. É. Serve pra alguma coisa. Tomei o remédio e depois de arrumar as coisas comecei a quase impossível missão de arrumar meu rosto. Lembrei de um feitiço que diminui a cor dos hematomas e resolvi tentar nas execráveis olheiras. O roxo esmaesceu e suspirei aliviada. Não tentei clarear mais, assim eu pareceria mais doente e quem sabe ganhava o resto do dia?

Acordei Draco - com muito esforço - e ele pegou o uniforme extra que tinha deixado em meu quarto e vestiu.

-Está doendo? -Perguntei quando o vi franzir levemente a testa ao sentir o roçar do tecido nas costas.

-O quê?

-Os arranhões.

-Estão ardendo um pouco sim, mas eu sobrevivo.

-Quer que eu faça um feitiço e…

-Não, feitiço nenhum. Assim eu lembro da noite que tivemos com mais clareza.

-Você é um tarado. - Bati em seu ombro.

Mais batidas na porta.

-Ai que droga, eu não disse pra ir embora? Affs. - Falei abrindo a porta e parei ao ver que não era a garota. - Oi… Sev.

-Não me venha com Sev, Isabella.

Suspirei.

-Por que não está na aula?

-Ah, estou com dor de cabeça e estava dormindo até aquela menina bater na porta.

-Vejo que agora está composta.

-É.

-E a dor?

-Melhorando.

-Ótimo. Fique acamada pelo resto do dia, parece péssima. - Ele deu um sorrisinho - E você também Malfoy. Estão dispensados, mas só porque ganhamos ontem. - Meneou a cabeça - Mas concentrem-se no que é importante. - Lançou um olhar significativo - _Draco_ , pode sair daí de trás, sei que está no quarto.

Draco apareceu e deu de ombros, "inocente".

-Merlin! Você realmente está _horrível_ Malfoy. Vou trazer uma poção do sono para vocês, e distribuam um pouco aos outros. Os dispensei também, pareciam deploráveis e nem quero saber o que fizeram para conquistar tal estado. Não abusem da próxima vez.

Assentimos e ele me lançou um sorrisinho antes de sair, a capa ondulando atrás dele.

-É ótimo ter contatos. E ter ganhado a porcaria do jogo. - Falei e ri enquanto fechava a porta. Draco já estava tirando a capa, o colete e a gravata do uniforme.

Tirou os sapatos e se jogou na cama.

-Izzye.

-Sim?

-Obrigado.

-Pelo quê?

-Pelas suas palavras.

Arregalei os olhos.

-Quais? - O que foi que eu disse? _NUNCA MAIS VOU BEBER NA VIDA!_

-Sua… Sua carta.

Suspirei aliviada e me joguei ao seu lado.

-Ah… Bem…

-Eu sei que é difícil, mas acho que mostrei minha emoção ontem. Ou hoje… Eu acho.

Eu ri baixinho. Ele não precisava saber que eu não lembrava.

-Tudo bem Drake.

Ele sorriu e me puxou para perto, nossos lábios estava colados quando bateram na porta de novo.

-AI QUE PORCARIA! - Exclamei levantando, ao abrir a porta era Pansy quem estava ali.

 _Céus_. Ela estava horrivelmente horrível.

- _Meu Merlin_ Pansy. Você está péssima.

-Obrigada. Péssima é melhor que _inespugnável,_ e isso já é um avanço. - Franziu a testa-Toma, Snape mandou trazer - Estendeu o frasco - É pra você tomar um gole e dar o resto pro Draco, o vidro maior ele disse pra dividir com os outros. Vou levar para as garotas, relaxa. E, olha, eu já levantei mesmo, toma. - Entregou dois bolinhos de sementes e legumes. - É daqueles reforçados com fibra e vitamina e sei lá o quê que põe nesse negócio, foi a única coisa que comi, e trouxe para vocês. Perderam o almoço. - Entregou os dois bolinhos. - Não se acostumem. Não sou empregada. - virou as costas e saiu meio lenta.

-Valeu Pansy. - Falei e ela fez um gesto de "esquece", sem se virar para trás e fechei a porta. -Toma. - Entreguei o bolinho a Draco. - Come e depois toma isso. Tirei o uniforme e só de lingerie, comi o bolinho, bebi um gole da poção e entreguei o resto a Draco. Mal havia me aninhado entre os cobertores, minha visão começou a turvar. Senti o braço de Draco envolver minha cintura e depois disso , mais nada.

* * *

Quando acordei me dei conta de que tinha escurecido e me arrumei. Sentia-me melhor e de fato até as olheiras tinham sumido, e não estava com fome. Ainda.

Deixei Draco dormindo e coloquei uma capa com capuz enquanto saía do quarto.

Todos já estavam deitados e silenciosa percorri o trajeto até o local marcado com Kate.

Suspirei quando vi que estava encostada na parede.

-Hey.

-Oi.

-Está bem?

-Ótima. Não fiquei de ressaca ao contrário de todos vocês. Nem eu, nem Alice. Ela simplesmente chegou e apagou, mas não ficou morrendo como vocês.

-Tá, tá. Vamos.

Abrimos a passagem e depois de caminhar um pouco chegamos a DedosdeMel.

-Daqui aparatamos. Vamos primeiro falar com meu pai.

-Certo.

Demos as mãos e ao piscar estávamos no salão.

-Trix! -Exclamei e ela sorriu se virando

-Miladyzinha!

-Onde está meu pai?

-Milord está em seus aposentos.

-Certo, vou até lá.

-Pai. - Falei entrando no quarto. Ele estava sentado na poltrona e tinha uma taça de qualquer coisa em mãos.

-Isabella! - Exclamou. - Bom revê-la.

-Digo o mesmo. - Andei até ele e lhe dei um beijo na testa, depois sentei na cama.

-Está bem?

-Sim. E você?

-Melhor agora. O que a trás aqui Jóia?

-Bom, tudo está correndo conforme o combinado, além de meus amigos já conquistei alguns admiradores que facilmente podem passar pra cá. Jasper Cullen me jurou fidelidade.

-Jasper Cullen?

-Sim. - Ele estreitou os olhos - O que tentou me atacar. O soldado.O desajustado da família. O que segue os Cullen mais por Alice do que por qualquer outra coisa.

-Tem certeza de suas intenções?

-Como já disse a Kate, se estiver mentindo, morrerá.

-É assim que se diz. Soube que jogou.

-Sim. E venci.

-Parabéns.

-Obrigada. Mas o que quero é ganhar o jogo contra a Grifinória.

-Sei que o fará.

-Tenho um plano.

-Conte-me.

* * *

-Vamos? - Chamei Kate que estava duelando com um rapaz uns dois anos mais velho.

- _Finite Incantaten._ \- Falou e ele parou de girar, livre das cordas.

-Vai ter revanche.

-Claro que vai Rickard.

Ele sorriu e ela retribuiu. Rolei os olhos.

-Vamos Kate! - Pareceu assustada e ele quebrou a conexão visual com ela.

-Milady. - Fez uma leve messura, sorrindo.

-Rickard…?

-Grace.

-Boa noite Rickard Grace. - Falei e estendi a mão à Kate.

* * *

-É esse o lugar? - Perguntei analisando o entorno.

-Acho que é sim. Veja, meus tios moravam lá. - Apontou para uma bonita casa no fim da rua. - Eles não estavam em casa quando invadiram, de lá, não levaram nada. Daqui, estragaram tudo, acabaram com a minha família. - Seus olhos estavam marejados.

Andamos mais um pouco e paramos em frente a um terreno baldio.

-É aqui?

-Sim. - Estreitei os olhos sentindo a magia de ocultação.

- _Quæ abscondita est, est etiam visibilis_ \- O que está oculto volta a ser visível.

Não foi um feitiço complexo, e logo o escudo ocultação começou a ruir.

Um jardim de rosas selvagens, samambaias, ervas daninhas e outras plantas que cresciam desordenadas mostravam uma paisagem pertubadora, mas ainda assim, bela.

A casa era simples, mas um dia devia ter sido bonita.

As paredes eram de madeira, e a varanda mostrava vestígios de tinta salmão, e quando subimos os degraus, rangeram tristemente.

Olhei para Kate, seus olhos marejados e em seus lábios um biquinho que mostrava o esforço para reter as lágrimas.

Entramos e lá dentro os móveis estavam bagunçados, um sofá florido desbotado tinha um buraco com bordas chamuscadas. A poeira era intensa e espirrei.

-Onde acha que pode estar?

-Eu… Eu não sei… Talvez… Talvez ela tenha escondido.

-Provavelmente. Bom, vou procurar aqui em baixo, veja se acha algo lá em cima.

Ela assentiu e subiu as escadas com cuidado, evitando as tábuas soltas.

Entrei na cozinha e revirei os armários. Uma aranha saiu de dentro de um deles e dei um pulo para longe dela. Picadas a essa altura não seriam legais.

Abri a despensa e ainda havia algumas latas empoeiradas.

-Seus pais gostavam de _chili._ \- Comentei humorada quando encontrei Kate no andar de cima.

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu levemente enxugando as lágrimas.

-Achou alguma coisa? - Ela ergueu a mão e mostrou o quadro.

A moldura estava quebrada, o vidro rachado, mas a foto, embora amarelada e com bordas rasgadas mostrava uma família feliz.

Ela era de fato, muito parecida com a mãe, e me assustei ao confirmar que a mulher de minha última visão era muitíssimo parecida. Betty Mason usava os cabelos soltos, um vestido de corte ousado, e sorria feliz olhando para a garotinha que estava no colo de Dave. Dave tinha um porte atlético, mas não era lindíssimo, era um cara de beleza comum, mas seus olhos tinham um brilho sapeca e inteligente. Usava uma camisa amassada e desabotoada, óculos de armação quadrada, uma calça puída e sorria também, exibindo uma covinha na bochecha esquerda. Kate usava apenas fraldas e uma blusinha suja de sorvete assim como os lábios, e até o queixo estava sujo. Uma de suas mãozinhas estava na bochecha do pai, e era o momento em que ela passava a mão suja na bochecha dele que ficava sendo repetido. Sua mãe dava um gritinho e caía na gargalhada, logo seguida de Dave.

Peguei o quadro de sua mão e tirei a foto da moldura dobrando-a e colocando em sua mão novamente.

-Vamos encontrar. - Falei abraçando-a levemente.

Estava de costas, passando a mão por uma estante quebrada com alguns livros surrados quando Kate gritou.

Corri até o quarto ao lado e ela estava presa num emaranhado de teias e madeira, um buraco na parede cujo berço estava apoiado.

Estendi a mão ajudando-a a levantar-se e ela riu limpando as teias de sua roupa.

-Droga. - Fez um som de asco tirando uma farpa do dedo e a última teia do cabelo.

Tirei a madeira quebrada da frente e percebi o fundo falso.

-Kate. A parede é falsa e tem um fundo falso nela.

-Um fundo falso na parede falsa. Ok. - Aproximou-se e olhou - É mesmo. Será que…?

Empurrei o fundo e nada. Kate chutou e bateu um pedaço de ripa, e mesmo assim ficou intacto.

- _Infringo_ -Nada. - _Violatio!_ \- Exclamei e o fundo rachou um pouco. - Juntas Kate. 1

-2

-3

- _Violatio!_ \- Exclamamos juntas e protegemos o rosto quando rachou e lascas voaram em todas as direções

Sorrimos uma para a outra e Kate abaixou-se. Tirou uma caixinha de marfim, cravejada de pedrinhas.

-Linda.

-É mesmo. Tomara que seja o que queremos.

-Não consigo abrir. - Falou quando tentou um feitiço.

Tentei; Foi inútil.

-Tente abrir manualmente.

-Precisa de chave.

-Você tem a chave.

-Não, não tenho.

-Kate. - Apontei para a inscrição na tampa. - _"Juste le vrai amour",_ é francês.

-Apenas o amor verdadeiro. - Falou baixinho.

-Fala francês?

-Não… Mas… Eu tenho um medalhão e está escrito isso nele. Minha tia disse que minha mãe sempre falava sobre o verdadeiro amor.

-Tente.

Fechou os olhos e colocou a mão sobre a caixa. Alguns instantes depois lágrimas corriam por seu rosto e quando caíram na caixinha, as pedras incrustadas começaram a brilhar em tons diferentes até que estabeleceram o branco e com um _clic_ destrancou.

Abriu os olhos surpresa.

-O quê…?

-Não sei. Você só começou a chorar, a caixa brilhou e _clic_.

-Eu… Quando a toquei e concentrei-me nas palavras, imagens começaram a fluir em minha mente, e fiquei tão emocionada…

Assenti em concordância.

-Bom, acho que encontramos.

Havia várias cartas, fotos e um livrinho.

-É esse?

-Sim. Sim! Só pode ser. O de papai é igualzinho.

-Então, vamos. Já passamos muito tempo fora.


	20. Chapter 19 - Astúcia

_Percebi que o link que coloquei no capítulo "Hogwarts" com os personagens não funcionou, então vou deixar no meu perfil e colocar aqui_ _(tirem os espaços e coloque o **agá tê tê pê s dois pontos bara barra**!)_ _._

drive . google file/d/1dZADG55rS2zSuPBrMJxxN2Ddy-wrQEOY/view?usp=sharing

 _Boa leitura!_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 19**_

 _ **Não é apenas inteligência, é astúcia.**_

* * *

 ** _Siphinde sithole ukubukeka - Break isiqalekiso_**

 ** _Ukuze uthole i-look elahlekile, futhi aphule isiqalekiso, kufanele ubuyele ekuqaleni._**

 ** _Thola i-purebred, igazi ngegazi lakhe._**

 ** _Ababili Kuboshwe albacore lifiphele._**

 ** _Ababili imicu ye horsehair nehhashi esihle futhi okuhlanzekile._**

 ** _A elithile igazi abaqalekisiwe._**

 ** _A ndawana gray phoenix_**

 ** _Le ingoma reneged._**

 ** _Amazwi kumele kushiwo ngokholo, ngenhloso, ngamandla._**

 ** _Uma lo umthakathi akanayo amandla anele, kuyobe ukuncipha._**

-Ótimo. Não sei nem que língua é essa. - Bufei e coloquei a franja no lugar. Olhei minha cópia e o manuscrito original e suspirei.

O manuscrito estava amarelado, o pergaminho… não, não era comum, era um tipo especial de papel, e a tinta também. Ao menos era isso que Kate tinha dito.

 _-E não sabe de onde vem?_

 _-Não. Meu conhecimento só vai aos tipos, mas esse aí, nunca vi igual. Todos os manuscritos antigos que estudei… bom, nenhum era antigo como esse aí. É ._

 _-É claro que terei cuidado. - Revirei os olhos - Não arrisquei minha pele pra perder isso._

 _-E não sabe como foi parar lá?_

 _-Se soubesse não pediria ajuda._

 _-Grossa._

 _-E o diário?_

 _-Ela codificou as informações mais pertinentes! E há páginas em branco._

 _-Experimente deixar uma gota de sangue cair nela, vai que foi um feitiço de ocultação._

 _-Certo. Então… Se eu souber de alguma coisa, aviso._

 _-Ótimo._

Bufei quando bateram na porta e levantei guardando os papéis na gaveta.

-O que quer?

-Isabella.

-Ah. Oi. - Pisquei surpresa e dei um passo para o lado.

-Posso? - Pendi a cabeça para o lado enquanto o deixava passar.

-Bom… ?

\- Dumbledore.

-O que tem ele?

-Vai convocar os Denalli. Ele procurou os Volturi através de um bruxo professor da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Veneza, a Stregoneriana. Eles negaram. Disseram que não convocam bruxos para suas lutas, que os bruxos deviam fazer o mesmo, cada um em sua dimensão.

-Bem feito. Os Denalli toparão?

-Provavelmente. Carlisle intermediará.

-Obrigada Jasper.

-Ao seu dispor. -Levantou-se fazendo uma leve messura. - A propósito, infiltrar-nos nas barreiras deles… É um truque antigo, mas sempre funciona. Se forem bons.

-Então seja. -Ele sorriu de canto e então saiu.

* * *

-Charlie. - Ela olhou-me firme, a varinha empunhada.

-Sim?

-Brigue conosco. Ou melhor, comigo. - Me olhou confusa e outros pares de olhos nos encararam.

-Eu? Por quê?

-Quero que se aproxime do Weasley.

-O QUÊ?

-É isso mesmo. Faça amizade com aquele panaca da sua casa que é amigo do Longbotton, e então aproxime-se do trio. Hermione ficará com ciúmes, Potter desconfiado, mas logo vão relaxar. Um pouco. Tenha cuidado com ela. Faça o Weasley comer na sua mão e descubra informações.

-Mas…

-É uma guerra, e você jurou lealdade.

-Está bem.

-Ótimo.

Olhei para os outros em círculo a minha frente.

-Luize.

-Aah não. É suspeito demais que eu comece a farejar o _triozinho._

-Espere. Você e o Thomas, criem pistas falsas, deixem-nos desconfiados. Comecem deixando que ouçam vocês falando mal de Charlotte, falem mal sobre a lufa lufa; Depois deem escapadinhas, tenho certeza que vão adorar essa parte. Deixem-nos entreouvir falsos planos, precisamos marcar uma sala falsa de encontros noturnos, enfim. Encenem. - Arqueei a sobrancelha- E sejam convincentes.

Se entreolharam e sorriram.

-Já é. - Thomas a puxou entrelaçando os dedos nos fios loiros e então mordeu levemente a covinha no queixo dela.

-Tá. Sem DAPs agora. -Soltaram-se rindo.

-Dylan, ande mais com Ellie e Bill. E depois se aproxime da cabeça de vento.

-A Lovegood?

-É.

-Ah, por quê?

-Ela é bonita, só é de lua.

-Luna de Lua…

-Não precisa beijar a garota, é só ficar amiguinho se o problema é tão grande assim. E então… Bill?

-Sim?

-Tenha ciúmes. Seu amigo da Sonserina não pode pegar a loirinha bonitinha da Corvinal. Deixe-a ouvi-lo dizer para não se intrometer com as garotas da sua Casa, só Ellie é liberada. É importante que Dylan não se esqueça de que não pode ferir o coração puro de Luna como fez com as outras garotas.

Bill sorriu.

-Por que está na Sonserina mesmo?

-Porque isso tudo é astúcia, não é só inteligência. _Dããã._ \- Emma falou e Ellie riu.

-Kate, Susan, Lucca. Sejam sutis, preparem Bea e Alice. Ela têm de receber a marca o mais rápido possível. - Assentiram.

-Os outros continuem agindo como sempre. Na briga, quero que Kate fique indecisa, mas resolva pela fidelidade a mim, o que deixa Charlie mais nervosa ainda. Pansy, coloque lenha na fogueira. Emma…

-Defendo você, claro.

-Ellie, Josh, tentem apaziguar. Lucy, me apoie.

-Claro. -Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Os outros… Bem, sejam vocês mesmos.

-Por quê eu brigarei?

-Ora Charlie, por que é que é Kate quem tem mais atenção? Por que compartilhei segredinhos com as outras e não com você? Por que não impedi que falassem mal da lufa lufa? Por que te chamei de lerda? Por que não deixei que você e Bill ficassem juntos? Será que quero todos os garotos da escola só pra mim?

Ela sorriu.

-O que não faço por fidelidade? - Suspirou dramaticamente.

-Ah, doce ironia! -Kate abraçou a prima.

Rimos e então Draco puxou-me pela mão.

-Reunião encerrada gente.

-Aah, Izzye?

-Sim?

-Quando brigaremos?

-Dentro de 3 dias. Luize!

-Quê?

-Já comecem a falar mal.

-Tá. Vamos Thomas, coloca a cabeça pra pensar em defeitos pra Charlie.

Espalharam-se aos poucos, cada casal ou trio indo por um caminho diferente deixando apenas eu e Draco na Sala Precisa.

-Tem certeza de tudo isso?

-Sim.- Suspirei

-É pesado não é?

-É sim, mas tem um sabor bom.

-O gosto da vitória é melhor.

-E o da vingança?

-Bom… Ela é um prato que se come frio não é?

-Comida fria não é gostosa. -Rimos e tão logo o fizemos, nossos lábios se colaram.

-Isabella… Eu…

-Shii. - Tomei de volta seus lábios nos meus e puxei seus fios loiros com volúpia.

Ao menos por enquanto, isso ficaria esquecido.

Sentimentos são perigosos, e jogar com eles, mais ainda.

* * *

 _ **Observador**_

 _O colar não funcionou._

 _A bebida não funcionou._

 _A falsa informação que levava a uma armadilha não funcionou._

 _O Armário Sumidouro tinha de ser consertado, os Comensais precisavam entrar._

 _Ele precisava matar o velhote._

 _Ela não permitiria._

 _Snape não sabia dela quando aceitou proteger o filho de Narcisa; Agora, o Lorde não o mataria nem mataria seus pais por isso, desde que ele tentasse cumprir o que lhe fora ordenado sem atrapalhar a determinação dela._

 _Ah, como as coisas eram fáceis._

 _Primeiro, entrara naquilo por sua mãe; Seu pai ficara descontrolado depois de um tempo, o peso sobre seus ombros era demasiado intenso e ele descontava na mulher. E no filho._

 _Entrar naquele esquema, além de poder, lhe conferia segurança e isso podia dar à mãe._

 _E então… Ela apareceu, assaltou a todos. O velho Lúcio voltou, a alegre Narcisa, o sorriso de Severo. O lado bom do Lorde. O melhor e o pior lado do garoto._

 _Pareciam ter sido feitos para viverem juntos. Completando-se._

 _Ela despertava nele os melhores sentimentos, mas o fazia sentir-se capaz de utilizar os piores ao favor deles._

 _Sim. Tudo passara a ser "nós" na mente dele. Era difícil separar sua vida e a dela. Draco Malfoy não poderia mais ficar sem Isabella Riddle. Ela era sua luz e suas trevas._

 _Nenhum deles poderia viver sem o outro._

 _Mas ainda não sabiam disso._

 _Em breve descobririam._

* * *

-Izzye!

-Bea.

-Kate disse que estava querendo identificar a época de um certo documento.

-Sim.

-Bom, aí tem sorte. Posso descobrir a história dele e a partir daí, identificar a língua.

-Ótimo. Mas é segredo.

-Eu sei guardar segredos. - Estendi o pergaminho.

 _ **Siphinde sithole ukubukeka - Break isiqalekiso**_

\- Essa tinta é advinda de uma planta encontrada na África. Existem 3 tipos principais de matérias primas de onde extraíam corantes para suas tintas, esse é o mais raro. Se estiver certa, deve ter cerca de dois ou três séculos, e é uma cópia.

-Cópia?

-Sim, o manuscrito original deve ter uns cinco séculos.

-E…? Como sabe que é cópia?

-A diferença da caligrafia, as nuances, e as letras. Veja, esse caractere, que parece um alfa invertido, teve seus útlimos registros em textos bruxos a muuuito tempo, pois substituiram por outro símbolo. Encontraram dois manuscritos aparentemente iguais, então foram analisar as nuances e perceberam que o mais antigo não possuía o desenho. Procuraram outros e encontraram um padrão. Isso é uma cópia.

-Mas é segura?

-Provavelmente. Cópias de cópias tem outro símbolo.

-Huum… Consegue identificar?

-Qual é a sua aula agora?

-Estudo dos Trouxas. Vamos.

Ela riu.

-Biblioteca.

* * *

-Veja, aqui.

-Isso é?

-Um compêndio de todos os tipos diferentes de manuscritos encontrados.

-Oooow.

Colocamos o volume sobre a mesa e o abrimos.

-Pesadinho né?

-Um pouco. - Bea riu. Passou a unha bem feita pelo índice. -Aqui. 200 anos… Essa.

Abriu na página indicada.

Folheou, folheou…

-Este! -Pegou o manuscrito. - Igualzinho!

Sorriu.

\- E é…?

-Zulu.

- _Zulu?_ Como é que isso veio parar aqui? E quem são esses?

-Os zulus são um povo do sul da África, vivendo em territórios atualmente correspondentes à África do Sul, Lesoto, Suazilândia, Zimbábue e Moçambique. Embora hoje tenham expansão e poder político restritos, os zulus foram, no passado, uma nação guerreira que resistiu à invasão imperialista britânica e bôere no século XIX.

-Ãaan… Obrigada pela aula de história, mas como isso veio parar aqui?

-Tem toda uma história do fundador do império e tals, mas vamos pular essa parte. A questão é que entre os Zulus era proibido aos homens terem relações sexuais antes de terem sido circuncidados. Tem um cara, o Tchaka, que foi o primogênito do herdeiro ao trono, em 700 e pouco, mas ele não podia ser considerado, porque a mãe dele, Nandi, se deitou com o pai dele antes que tivesse sido circuncidado. Nesse ponto tem mais uns rolos... O importante é que Nandi era de linhagem bruxa, pois era descendente bastarda do fundador do império, que era um grande bruxo. Sendo assim, o Tchaka era bruxo. Mais uns rolos e ele conseguiu o trono a força. O cara era foda. Foi durante o Império dele que isso foi copiado. Século 18.

-Mas você disse que eles tinham resistido a invasão…

-Resistiram, mas os britânicos viraram o jogo depois de mais de um ano de guerra. Os bruxos que estavam na conquista lutaram contra os bruxos deles, e ganharam, mas por pouco. Os caras eram bons. Esse manuscrito deve ter vindo junto com os despojos de guerra.

-Ótimo. Agora só tenho que traduzir essa língua bruxa Zulu. Fácil. - Bufei e ela riu - Obrigada pela ajuda.

-Ah, não foi nada.

Estava saindo quando ela me chamou.

-Fala Bea.

-Alice sabe runas.

-E?

-Ela aprendeu várias línguas bruxas antigas, e tem um dicionário gigante. Fale com ela, ela pode te ajudar.

-Bom saber. - Sorri e ela acenou enquanto procurava outro livro. - Vai ficar aqui?

-Vou, tenho que pesquisar umas coisinhas.

-Certo. - Saí sorrindo. - Isso já é um passo Isabella. - Murmurei enquanto dobrava o manuscrito e o guardava.

* * *

-Alice.

-Fala coisa.

-Coisa?

-Ai ai, vai ficar ofendidinha agora? Que que é? Afs, povo estressado.

-Tá. Tá, pronto. Sabe alguma coisa sobre a língua bruxa dos Zulus?

-Quem te contou? Foi aquela lá não foi? Aquela traidora que chamo de irmã? Ela vai ver só, ficar espalhando minhas coisas…

-Calma, calma, ei, ei. - Segurei seu braço e tirei a varinha de sua mão.

-NÃO PEGUE MINHA VARINHA! - Gritou ficando vermelha de raiva.

-Alice! Cale a boca e me escute. Só devolvo se baixar a bola.

-Não tenho bolas.- Bufou. - O que quer com meus talentos?

-Preciso traduzir um manuscrito. Me empresta o dicionário que tem.

-Pede por favor.

-Não.

-Então não empresto.

-Você é sempre assim?

-Sim, ela é. Alice, empreste o dicionário para ela.

-Não Kate. Aliás, o que está fazendo aqui?

-Acho que o corredor é público.

-Por que precisa tanto traduzir isso?

-Porque sim. Alice, Bea disse que você ajudaria.

-Ela não devia por palavras em minha boca. - Revirou os olhos bufando - Vamos logo pegar a porcaria do dicionário.

Kate riu baixinho enquanto eu entregava a varinha de volta a Alice.

-Você não pode entrar no nosso Salão. Espere aqui.

Kate ficou parada ao meu lado.

-Consegui.

-Conseguiu o quê?

-Preciso dizer aquela frase e então pingar uma gota de sangue no tinteiro e usar essa tinta para escrever alguma pergunta.

-Sua mãe era boa mesmo.

-É. O problema é que o diário responde com charadas e elas somem depois de alguns minutos. Eu copiei as que consegui.

-Faça a mesma pergunta mais de uma vez.

-Ele muda a charada.

Eu ri.

-Isso é um problema, mas podemos conseguir, Ellie é boa com charadas. Podemos falar com ela.

-Sim. Ellie é de confiança. Tome, essa é uma das charadas, eu escrevi o que achei que podia encaixar aí. Veja se consegue desvendar.

-Voltei. Esse negócio é pesado. Fale a palavra e a língua que está procurando e ele vai virar as páginas até chegar lá. Feitiço útil né? Enfim, toma. - Peguei o dicionário tão grande quanto o livro que havia na biblioteca.

-Por que não coloca um feitiço de peso leve?

-Já coloquei, se conseguir melhorar, ótimo. Não o estrague e se estiver com alguma dúvida é só dizer. Olha, essas runas aqui são tipo um código para abrir o livro. A tradução no latim está aqui - estendeu um papel - repita essas palavras.

 ** _"Indocti Pater, da mihi quod postulo"_**

\- Sério que essa é sua senha? - Pai dos burros, mostre-me o que preciso.

-Sabe latim?

-Sei.

-Bom pra você. - Sorriu - Acho que devia ser inteligentes, mas se fosse tãão inteligente não precisaria do dicionário, mas por outro lado, se fosse tão burro não procuraria nele então…

-Okay, okay. Já entendi.

-Então tá. Tchauzinho. - Sorriu enquanto tomava o mesmo caminho, voltando para o Salão da Lufa Lufa.

-Ei, não vai pra aula? - Kate perguntou e Alice riu.

- _Olha minha cara de quem quer trocar mandrágoras de vaso!_

Rimos enquanto ela ia embora cantarolando rock.

-Bom, eu tenho que recuperar as graças do professor, então, vou para a aula. - Kate falou, mas se virou na direção do próprio salão.

-Kate… A aula não é por aí. E é uma professora.

-A minha é.- Sorriu maliciosa - E quem disse que meu professor dá aulas para os outros alunos? Sou VIP.

Ri enquanto ela lançava os cabelos para trás e subia a saia.

-Desfrutável.

-Olha quem fala.

Meneei a cabeça e segui em direção as escadas. Não podia perder mais uma aula.

-Onde estava? - Draco perguntou quando me sentei ao seu lado segundos antes de Slughorn entrar na sala.

\- Pesquisando.

-O quê?

-Alunos, prestem atenção. Nada de conversas paralelas. - Lançou um olhar a nós. - Hoje vamos fazer...

Ao final da aula, Potter levou a boa e notei Hermione vermelha na mesa ao lado.

\- Tem gente trapaceandoo... -resmunguei com Draco e ele concordou.

\- Ele nunca foi bom.

Slughorn falou mais um monte e enfim a aula terminou.

-Vamos dar o fora daqui.

* * *

O almoço estava ótimo, como sempre, mas já que a vida não é perfeita, sempre tinha um para estragar meu humor.

-Quantas vezes eu disse para ficar longe de mim? Sai daqui purpurina. -Enxotei a baixinha antes que ela tivesse oportunidade de falar alguma coisa

-Eu só…

-Só nada. Vaza.

-Mas é que…

-Bla, blá, blá! É algum recado? Porque se for, não vou ouvir vindo de você. E se não for… Alguém está ouvindo um zumbido? Deve ser uma mosca. - Todos os que ouviram riram e Alice ficou com os olhos marejados enquanto deixava as mãos em punho. Jasper estava próximo e baixou a cabeça, os fios loiros escondendo o rosto, mas era óbvio que tinha rido. Se recompôs quando Alice disse seu nome. Rosalie tinha um sorrisinho de "bem feito" no rosto.

-Jazz!

-O que foi Alice?

-Eles estão rindo de mim.

-Eu percebi. - Ela o encarou mais uma vez.

-Não fará nada?

-O que poderia fazer? - Retrucou e ela pareceu ficar furiosa.

-Ora…

-Venha Allie. Vamos sentar. - Edward apareceu atrás dela e a puxou até a mesa deles.

Revirei os olhos e bufei.

-Presta atenção Jasper, vai que aquele lá resolve pegar sua namorada? - Blaise provocou e por um momento Jasper pareceu cogitar uma reflexão no assunto, mas em seguida deu de ombros.

-Não tem perigo.

-Não mesmo, aquele lá é o maior broxa. - Uma garota jogou o cabelo para trás enquanto falava.- Não foi capaz nem de me apalpar direito. Broxantíssimo isso. Você está lá, disposta a dar pro cara e apesar de beijar bem, admito,é tão virgem que nem te cata. Affs.

- _Argh_ Brittany, ninguém precisa saber da sua vida sexual.

-É, afinal, o que importa pra você é se tem bolas, nem sabe escolher direito.

-Que é que você está dizendo Matthew? Você bem que me comeu no ano passado…

-Aargh, quanta baixaria, ela é sempre assim? - Perguntei para meus amigos que assentiram.

-Conheça a piriguete da sonserina. A maior dada de todas. Literalmente. - Pansy falou e mordeu um pedaço de qualquer coisa viscosa. Preferi não saber a origem.

-Terminei. Vejo vocês depois. - Declarei engolindo o último pedaço de bolo de brigadeiro, a calda quentinha do chocolate da massa derretendo os pedacinhos crocantes de granulado. -Delícia de bolo. Sério. - Peguei um guardanapo e tirei da mão de Draco o que ele tinha acabado de pegar. - Obrigada amorzinho. - Mandei um beijo enquanto andava para longe da mesa. Drake meneou a cabeça, mas não segurou o riso por muito mais tempo.


	21. Chapter 21 - Yin Yang

_**Capítulo 20**_

 _ **Yin Yang**_

-Minha mãe tinha uma irmã gêmea.

-O quê?

-É! Tenho uma tia. Ou tinha. Em algum lugar.

-Isso é muito importante!

-Eu sei! Conseguiu descobrir do que ela estava falando naquele trecho?

-Sim, ela apoiava os Comensais.

-Então já sabemos por quê Dumbledore me persegue tanto! Não é só por meu pai.

-Precisamos descobrir como e por quê seus pais morreram.

-Encontrei um outro trecho em que ela se refere a uma jóia suponho, e ela diz que é algo importante, que ela deve impedir que qualquer um a consiga, e ainda fala sobre uma profecia.

-Mas que diabos seria essa profecia? Vamos ter uma conversinha do lado de fora destes muros hoje. Me encontre no mesmo lugar, depois do jantar.

-Ele ouviu.

-Ouviu o quê?

-Seus amigos falando mal da loirinha da Lufa Lufa.

-E…?

-Ele contou a mim, e disse que contou aos outros, o trio sabe. Disseram que ouviram os mesmos falando mal ontem.

-Eles vão se resolver.

-Você não se importa com seus amigos?

-É claro que me importo.

-Então…

-Tenho tudo sob controle.

-Mas o Emm…

-Deixe-o.

Deu de ombros.

-Bom, achei legal avisar. Boatos não são bons.

-Eu sei. Obrigada Rosalie.

Ela sorriu e com um leve aceno, continuou andando pelo corredor até chegar na escada em que Jasper a esperava.

* * *

-Aaah, claro! Com certeza! Eu sou a ignorante aqui? - Charlie parecia realmente muito revoltada. H _um… ótima atriz._

Um círculo de pessoas estava ao nosso redor.

-Sim. Pra início de conversa, por quê está gritando?

-O quê? Como é que fica parada desse jeito com essa cara? Eles falaram mal de mim!

-Tá, tá. E daí? Resolva-se com eles!

-Você estava envolvida na conversa! E Kate, sempre é sua queridinha! Ela e essa aí.

-Ei! Não sou essa aí não loira aguada, eu tenho nome. Emma. Ok?

-Você só divide segredinhos com elas! Sempre fico de fora!

-Não é verdade! - Kate exclamou.

-Vai ficar contra mim também?

-Não estou contra ninguém.

-É assim então?

-Charlie… -Josh tentou por a mão sob seu ombro.

-Tire a mão de mim!

-Isso, continuem, estou adorando o show! - Pansy entrou na "brincadeira".

-Não tenho culpa que ficou ofendidinha querida. Tivesse ido brigar com quem falou mal de você em vez de fazer esse circo. -Falei alisando a franja.

-Circo? Está me chamando de palhaça?

-Não… Mas está quase lá.

-Só o que me faltava agora! - Ellie - Vão mesmo ficar brigando desse jeito? Por favor, tenham calma!

-Aah, Ellie, por favor, a Izzye está certa! A Charlie não devia tirar satisfações com ela! -Lucy falou, as bochechas coradas.

-Supõe-se que líderes unam e apaziguem.

-Sopõe-se certo.

-Então, faça seu trabalho de líder, arrume as coisas!

-O que quer que eu arrume? Por Merlin! A culpa não é minha.

-Eles falaram mal da lufa lufa! E você? É isso o que pensa sobre nós? Sobre mim?

-Não falei mal de você.

-Não importa! Você não entende? Seja líder!

-Seja líder, seja líder, seja líder, de novo isso? Muda a playlist! -Pansy falou e riu.

-Pansy, cale a boca!

-Cale a boca você oxigenada!

-Porque eu não pude ficar com o Bill? Você quer todos os garotos da escola pra você? Qual o problema de ficar com ele? Não que agora eu queira, depois de tudo, perdi a vontade. Mas o que você pensa que é?

-Olha aqui, tolerei até agora, se não está feliz, saia, não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo ouvindo desaforos!

-Os incomodados que se mudem, não é esse o ditado? - Emma falou e ajeitou a fita verde no cabelo.

-É assim? Kate! Você vai ficar quieta aí? Não vai me defender?

-Eu não… Não posso tomar partido.

-Onde está sua lealdade?

-Charlie… nós… Nós prometemos ser leais na amizade a Izzye.

-Aaah, claro! E nossas juras? O que aconteceu com a lealdade de irmã? -Seus olhos estavam marejados, e uma lágrima solitária escorreu por sua bochecha.

-A lealdade ainda está aqui.

-Então vem comigo.

-Não… Não posso. - Kate estava visivelmente sofrendo, mesmo que aquela briga fosse falsa, até eu estava balançada com as lágrimas de Charlie e suas palavras. As duas pareciam sofrer.

-Claro que pode. - A voz de Charlie estava mais baixa.

-Não. Não posso. -Não passou de um murmúrio, mas as lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Charlie que suprimia soluços.

-Pode. - Foi quase um sussurro e aquilo tudo estava muito dramático. _Muito real, droga._

-Não Charlotte! Não posso. Eu prometi ser leal!

-Prometeu a mim também!

-Suplantei essa promessa.

-O que é que estão olhando? -Charlie vociferou e olhando uma última vez para cada um de nós, deixando Kate por último. Quando o olhar delas se cruzou, me senti horrível.

O que estava fazendo?

Ela correu.

-Volta aqui Charlie! - Ellie gritou, mas a loira nem ao menos diminuiu o passo.

-O que estão olhando seus idiotas? Vazem daqui, o circo acabou! Vão, sumam da minha frente antes que todos sejam estuporados! - Exclamei furiosa e todos saíram. Pelo canto do olho vi Hermione seguindo na direção de Charlie.

-Vamos Kate.

-Charlie. - Uma única lágrima desceu, tristemente trilhando um caminho em sua face.

Fiquei furiosa comigo mesma por um instante, mas lembrei a mim mesma que tudo era uma farsa. Não adiantou muito.

-O show acabou. - Emma quase rosnou enquanto atingia uma garota com uma azaração.

-Parabéns Isabella. É assim mesmo que se mantem os amigos por perto. - Edward falou e percebi que os Cullen ainda estavam ali.

-Ah, cale a boca ou te transformo em minhoca.

-Nunca imaginei que fosse tão fria.

-Vaza daqui sanguessuga. - Com um gesto ele era só uma minhoquinha no chão. -Você não sabe nada da minha vida.

-Transforme-o de novo! Como fez isso? Por favor! -Alice exclamou.

-Cara, isso é irado! Mas… transforma o cabeção de novo? -Emmett pediu.

-Ele está melhor assim. - Draco comentou e os outros riram.

Virei as costas e lançando uma piscada a Jasper e Rosalie, com um estalo o imbecíl estava de volta.

-Não me agradeçam. - Comentei enquanto saíamos.

* * *

-Me sinto péssima.

-Confesso que não me sinto muito bem também. Mas por outro lado, me sinto ótima em ver que a Granger correu atrás da Charlie.

-É.

-Desculpe Katie.

-Não, está tudo bem, mas é só que pareceu tão real!

-Bom, pelo menos essa parte está ok. Estão caindo na rede.

-Mudando de assunto - Tropeçou numa raíz. - _Ai droga_. -Segurei seu braço ajudando-a a se endireitar. Pelo menos alguma vez não sou eu a pessoa tropeçando -Draco não acha estranho ou reclama de passar tanto tempo sem ele?

-Não nascemos grudados Kate. Não precisamos ficar juntos o tempo todo. - Sorri de canto -E ele tem suas coisas pra fazer.

-Ah, sim. Hum… o que estamos fazendo _nesse mato?_

-Há uma vidente nesse bosque.

-E por quê uma vidente ajudaria? Ela só vê o futuro.

-Não, ela vê o passado, o presente e o futuro. E a mãe dela foi uma grande profetiza.

-Como sabe?

-Bea. Você não tem ideia de como aquela garota sabe das coisas! - Sorri - Eu tinha uma ideia, mas fui perguntar sobre o que ela sabia sobre profecias e ela disse que conheceu uma vidente que poderia ajudar, se eu conseguisse falar com ela.

-Como se isso fosse difícil. - Ri baixinho enquanto abria caminho. - _Não tem trilha!_ \- Ela estava fazendo biquinho, irritada.

-Já percebi. -Falei revirando os olhos - Cuidado Kate. Meu Merlin, quem diria que você é tão fresca?

-Não sou fresca! Mas odeio mato.

-São _plantas_ não são mato.

-Dá no mesmo.

Puxei uma samambaia e então pudemos ver uma cabana pequena, de pedra e madeira cercada de ervas, arbustos e algumas árvores frutíferas; Havia um riacho a uns 20 metros da casa, e em suas margens havia pedras e flores coloridas. _Era um recanto no meio do bosque_. Alguns vagalumes pairavam próximos às águas e sorri.

-É mágico.

-É sim. - Concordei com Kate enquanto andávamos em direção a cabana. Parecia profanação adentrar naquele espaço e ao mesmo tempo, paramos.

Estávamos paradas a alguns segundos, sem querer voltar e sem querer continuar.

-Continuem queridas. Venham. -A porta da cabana se abriu lentamente, revelando um caleidoscópio de cores lá dentro. A voz era convidativa, mas tinha qualquer coisa de sinistra também.

-Venham, aproximem-se. - Andamos em total sincronia e subimos os dois únicos degraus que levavam até a porta.

Entramos e a porta fechou-se atrás de nós. Uma lufada de ar quente soprou abalando as chamas das velas coloridas espalhadas sobre todas as superfícies disponíveis, disputando espaço com algumas peças de barro ou cerâmica, alguns vidros, cristais e ervas.

Havia uma cama baixa, era feita de madeira, uma espécie de planta trepadeira a cobria, grandes folhas verde escuro sobre a palha e uma colcha formavam o colchão e aos pés havia uma outra colcha, mais grossa, totalmente bordada de flores e animais, perfeitamente dobrada.

Não dava pra dizer com certeza a idade daquela mulher, sua imagem tremulava entre uma menininha de grandes olhos brilhantes e sorriso banguela, uma jovem de cabelos longos e escuros como ébano, uma mulher madura com algumas ruguinhas ao redor dos olhos e sofrimento estampado, e uma doce velhinha com sorriso misterioso. Só a cor dos olhos se mantinha. Violetas.

-É o sangue das fadas. - Falou e sua voz soou como um repicar de sinos. -Sentem-se.

Sentamo-nos nos toquinhos de madeira. Ela colocou uma mecha do cabelo longo e liso atrás da orelha revelando que ela era levemente pontuda.

-Você… a Senhora é uma fada?

Seu riso foi como chuva depois da seca.

-Não… Completamente. Tenho o sangue das fadas, mas minha mãe era uma bruxa. Mas não vieram para ouvir-me falar sobre isso.

-É… Minha mãe… ela…

-Ela sumiu, todos creem que está morta. Sim, eu entendo sua aflição minha filha.

-Como você…

-Há mistérios nesse universo maravilhoso, doce e cruel.

-Como algo pode ser doce e cruel? -Indaguei

-Assim como você. Só se reconhece o mel se provar o fel.

-Já provei fel suficiente.

-Sempre haverá mais fel, em algum lugar, para que nunca se esqueça da doçura do mel. Ah, sim. A Prometida.

-Prometida?

-Sim.

-Prometida pra quem? Pra quê?

-Aah, a impaciência da juventude.

Duas pequenas xícaras apareceram na nossa frente.

-Bebam queridas

Havia qualquer coisa de errado com ela.

-Não vou beber nada. -Falei e pousei a mão sobre a xícara de Kate que parecia em transe. -Queremos saber sobre a Profecia que a mãe dela falou no diário. E sobre o tal amuleto. -Exigi observando sua reação. O violeta em seus olhos pareceu escurecer.

-Não é assim que conseguimos as coisas querida.

-Is-

-Não fale nada Kate!

-Não grite, não brigue com ela. Ela é tão linda.

-Kate?

-Ah, vejo que é uma garota de talento filhinha.

-Oh, achas mesmo?

-É claro! Beba um gole. -Apontou para a xícara e Kate a pegou, virando um gole antes que eu tirasse a xícara de suas mãos.

-Não toque nisso Kate!

-Ah, como é bom!

-Gostaria de mais minha filha?

-Ah sim!

-Venha comigo. - Estendeu a mão para Kate que levantou-se indo em direção a ela. Quando tentei levantar era como se uma barreira estivesse em minha frente, e de repente o toco onde estava sentada prendeu minhas pernas com o que parecia ser uma espécie de cipó.-Não seria ótimo passar a vida aqui?

-Seria maravilhoso! - Kate parou a sua frente e a mulher passou a mão por seus cabelos. -Ah, é tão linda! Tão bela! Queria passar a vida toda com você!

-Você pode querida. Venha meu amor, mamãe a deixará com conforto!

-Mamãe…

-Sim, sua mamãe. Venha.

-Não! Kate! -Ela me ignorou. -Kate! Olha pra mim! - Ela olhou, mas seus olhos estavam opacos. -Não… Não…

-Aqui Kate, deixe-me fazer uma coisa.

Ergueu a mão até a face de Kate e a acariciou fazendo com que a garota fechasse os olhos.

-Kate…

-Querida, cale a boca. Não quer atrapalhar-nos. Quer?

-Quero sim! Não me chame de querida! Posso muito bem ver o mal espreitando a bondade em seus olhos! Você é Yin Yang!

-Todos somos Yin e Yang.

-Fale logo sobre a Profecia!

-Estou ocupada agora.

Aproximou-se mais de Kate, e ao seu redor uma aura mais intensa começou surgir.

Lentamente aproximou a cabeça da de Kate e passando o dedo sob os lábios dela os fez entreabrir-se.

Estava em pânico e furiosa por sentir-me impotente.

 _Não. Não._

Os olhos de Kate estavam fixos nos lábios da velha.

Seus lábios se tocaram e eu não sabia se achava lindo ou nojento. A explosão de cores foi maravilhosa, mas aquilo não foi natural. Não era amor! Ela sugaria a vida de Kate!

O beijo intensificou-se e quando puxou o cabelo de Kate e minha… minha amiga soltou um leve gemido, gemi de frustração e ódio.

-Largue-a! -A luz de Kate diminuia e o desespero tomou conta de mim.

 _Não. Não._

 _Não vou perder ninguém._

 _Não. Não!_

 _Ela é minha amiga._

 _Ela é minha serva._

 _Ela é minha amiga!_

-Ninguém toca nos que amo! - Exclamei e numa explosão de poder me livrei das amarras e da barreira. Separei Kate da Delectabitur com uma barreira mágica e a bruxa sorriu maldosa.

-Pensa que pode me superar?

-Eu posso, ninguém mexe comigo. Muito menos com aqueles que amo. Me diga agora, fale-me sobre a profecia.

-Não, não tive meu pagamento.

-A vida de Kate não é seu pagamento!

-Então por que a trouxe?

-Porque é minha amiga e estamos ajudando uma a outra!

-Ela não é sua seguidora?

-Não! Quero dizer, é, mas primeiro é amiga.

-Se importa com ela?

-Sim! Me importo com todos embora não demonstre!

- _A Lady e o Menino. Quem vencerá? Aquela do sangue mais nobre?_

 _Trevas ou Luz? Afinal, o que são as trevas? O que é o mal? O que é a Luz? Quem tem as melhores intenções? Ela nascerá a Meia Noite durante o cometa do Destino. Ele nascerá ao Amanhecer. Ela poderá ganhar o mundo, lutarão contra ela. Tentarão impedir sua existência. Precisa estar em segurança. Alguém precisa guardar o amuleto. - Enquanto ela falava sua aparência era a de uma criancinha indefesa, a menininha banguela. - A Prometida. O sangue mais poderoso possui._

 _Procure entre os trouxas, lá encontrará a Guardiã do Amuleto, está ligada ao que Renegou. Tudo está ligado, os fios ligam-se como numa teia. É necessário recuperar o equilíbrio perdido há muitos e muitos anos. Há duas mulheres. Só uma Guardava, a outra sofreu pela Guardiã._

Soltei-a e sem uma palavra peguei Kate pelo braço para tirá-la dali.

-Devolva a energia dela.

-Dê-lhe água do riacho.

Arrastei Kate porta a fora e deitei-a às margens do riacho.

-Não se preocupe Kate.

Seu rosto estava pálido, olheiras profundas sob os olhos, os cabelos sem brilho, os lábios sem cor.

Materializei uma caneca e recolhi um pouco d'água.

-Beba. Beba Kate. - Murmurei enquanto erguia sua cabeça e a fazia entreabrir os lábios. Um pouco escorreu por seu queixo e pescoço e então ela tossiu afogando-se. - Kate. -Ergui mais sua cabeça e ela abriu os olhos. -Beba. -Dessa vez ela engoliu avidamente e quanto terminou parecia melhor. -Sente-se melhor?

Assentiu.

-Espere aqui.

Analisei o entorno e antes que decidisse completamente uma flor desprendeu-se e flutuou em minha direção. Olhei para a cabana e a Delectabitur estava na porta e quando ergui a sobrancelha juntou as mãos como em uma oração, baixou a cabeça e erguendo-a, sorriu.

Enchi a caneca novamente mergulhando a flor anis dentro dela. De alguma forma eu sabia o que fazer… Fechei os olhos e concentrei minha energia, busquei dentro de mim qualquer coisa boa e agarrei-me ao pânico que senti com a ideia de que a vida de Kate se esvaísse por minha causa. O sentimento de afeto me preencheu e quando abri os olhos a água tinha um brilho dourado, a flor havia sumido e um leve cheiro revigorante pairava ao nosso redor. Sorri e fiz com que Kate bebesse o líquido dourado em que a água havia se transformado.

-São seus bons sentimentos. O amor cura.

-Sou filha do Lorde das Trevas e sou Comensal. Um comensal não tem bons sentimentos.

-Nasceu do amor. Você conjura patronos, não conjura? Todos temos bons sentimentos, em algum lugar. Caso contrário Yin Yang não existiria.

-E você me provou.

-Sim.

-Não precisava disso.

-Precisava sim, agora _você_ sabe. Se não a tivesse como amiga não a teria libertado do encanto.

Quando olhei novamente para a janela não havia ninguém e dentro da cabana só havia a luz tênue das velas coloridas.

-O que foi aquilo?

-Ela ia sugar sua vida.

-Por quê? Bea nos mandou pra uma cilada?

-Não. Ela é Yin Yang, é uma Delectabitur.

-Ãn?

-Ela só ajuda se o pedinte passar na prova, e a prova é sugar a vida.

-Passamos?

-Eu passei. A prova era você.

-Como assim?

-Se eu a deixasse ser sugada… Por um beijo numa velha enrugada

-Não me lembre dessa parte.

Ri.

-Provaria que meu Yin, o princípio passivo, noturno, escuro, frio, o silêncio, o fim, Ugyo lutaria contra meu Yang, e deixaria que você tivesse seu fim. Yin Yang não é simplesmente bem e mal, são todas as coisas que se completam. O próprio Yin tem um pouco de Yang e vice-versa.

-Então… você tem sentimentos bons por mim?

-Sim Kate. Se eu não a amasse como amiga não teria conseguido te salvar.

-Que bom que sou sua amiga então. - Rimos juntas. - Espera, e se estivesse sozinha?

-Então ela tentaria me enfeitiçar e eu só não teria minha vida sugada caso tivesse bons sentimentos e pensasse neles.

-Ah, entendi. Agora chega de Delectabitur, vamos lá, me conte o que ela disse, eu não me lembro.

Contei-lhe e ela assentiu séria.

-Certo. Minha mãe tem ou tinha uma irmã gêmea, aparentemente você e o Potter estão na mesma profecia e com esse negócio de _será que o mal é o mal mesmo_ nós caimos na filosofia taoista do Yin Yang. _De novo_.

-Yin Yang está em tudo, são o equilíbrio.

-Não podemos perder o equilíbrio e a questão é que esses dois fatores estão bagunçados há um tempinho e precisamos, quero dizer, você é a chave para o equilíbrio… ou o fim? Eu não queria estar no seu lugar querida.

-É, trocando em miúdos é isso aí. Feche os olhos.

* * *

-Pai.

-Mas que surpresa agradável! O que a trás aqui?

-Tentaram me matar quando eu era um bebê porque sabiam da profecia que envolvia o Potter também. Certo? E aquele fragmento que vocês tentaram apanhar antes do garoto lá no Ministério, que a Ordem da Fênix interferiu e blá blá blá é justamente isso, um fragmento? E já que eu apareci, a responsabilidade da luta é minha. Certo Milord?

Ele me encarou por alguns instantes, os poucos que ali estavam pareciam boquiabertos e com um aceno saíram silenciosamente.

-Como sabe disso?

-Pai, não importa.

-Importa sim! Quem te contou?

-Uma Delectabitur.

-Por Merlin! Você está bem?

-Sim, Kate quase morreu, mas provei minhas intenções. _Então._ É verdade?

-É, deduziu corretamente.

-Ótimo. - Suspirei - Ela falou sobre um amuleto, que amuleto é esse?

-Havia um amuleto que era guardado por uma de nossas Comensais. Ela era a guardiã dele.

-E o que isso fazia?

-Te protegia. Ocultava sua presença e era a chave para encontrá-la.

-Tipo um Fiel do Segredo?

-Quase isso. A analogia serve.

-Como assim?

-Poderia sair, cara Kate? Onde está Rickard?

Reparei que a única pessoa que ficara na sala saiu e segundos depois voltou com Rickard em seu encalço.

-Milord?

-Leve essa jovem até um aposento onde possa descansar.

-Será uma honra. -Fez uma messura e deu o braço a Kate que parecia trêmula de novo. Sorri.

-O que sabe sobre Horcruxes… Há mais um único jeito de conseguí-las, mas é mais difícil que o comum.

-Mais difícil do que fragmentar sua alma?

-Sim.

-Por que? Existe algo mais delicado que isso?

-Essa horcrux, a que é mais conhecida…É conseguida pelos sentimentos ruins na alma de alguém… certo?

-Sim pai.

-Há uma forma mais poderosa que essa.

-Ok, entendi. Que forma é?

-O maior sentimento puro que existe.


	22. Chapter 22 - Só uma tatuagem

_**Capítulo 21**_

 _ **Só uma tatuagem**_

-Como assim? _Horcrux com amor?_

-Sim.

-Mas…

-Sua mãe não apenas deu a vida por você naquela noite. Ela ligou-se a você deixando um pedaço da alma dela no Amuleto. Um pequeno pedaço, só uma fração, mas suficiente para protegê-la dos que tentavam matá-la. Foi isso que a protegeu por todo esse tempo em que esteve no mundo dos trouxas, não foi apenas o feitiço, como tinhamos te contado.

-Então… ela pode estar por aí? Com a essência dispersa?

-Não sabemos. Achamos que não, pois foi apenas uma fração como já disse. Embora isso tenha lhe custado alguns dias de fraqueza. Ela era pura de mais até mesmo para romper sua alma por amor.

-E onde está o Amuleto?

-Foi roubado.

-E a Guardiã?

-A Guardiã… A guardiã sumiu.

Fiquei em silêncio, procurando absorver suas palavras.

-Pai…

-Sim?

-A Delectabitur falou sobre O que Renegou.

-Sim… - Olhou-me inquisitivo.

-Quantas pessoas que renegaram sua raça e seu mundo conhece?

-Uma.

* * *

-E aí?

-E aí o quê Zabini?

-Animada?

-Por quê estaria?

-O jogo!

-Oh! Quando é?

-Amanhã! Por que acha que estávamos treinando tanto?

-Tenho mais em que pensar.

-Tá, mas temos treino depois.

-Já saquei Zabini.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Só avisando.

O correio chegou e abri a carta que a coruja deixou na minha frente.

 _Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver;_

 _É ferida que dói, e não se sente;_

 _É um contentamento descontente;_

 _É dor que desatina sem doer._

 _É um não querer mais que bem querer;_

 _É um andar solitário entre a gente;_

 _É nunca contentar-se de contente;_

 _É um cuidar que se ganha em se perder._

 _É querer estar preso por vontade;_

 _É servir a quem vence, o vencedor;_

 _É ter com quem nos mata, lealdade._

 _Mas como causar pode seu favor_

 _Nos corações humanos amizade,_

 _Se tão contrário a si é o mesmo Amor?_

 _Camões_

Lancei um olhar a Drake e sorri. Olhou-me intensamente e depois encarou a torta de abóbora com calda estrelada de suspiro.

Sorri dobrando o poema e guardando-o na bolsa. Pousei a mão em sua coxa por alguns instantes e ele estreitou os olhos. Rindo terminei de comer meu pãozinho.

-Drake…

-Sim?

-Descobri uma coisa.

-O quê?

Inclinei-me em sua direção e comecei.

* * *

-Charlie já conseguiu. A Granger ficou com pena, foi atrás dela, a consolou no banheiro, depois a levou bater um papo com seus amiguinhos. O Rony já está todo encantado com os olhos cor de safira dela.- Allie disse parando ao meu lado por alguns momentos.

-Quem foi que…?

-Ela. Vocês precisam de alguém que não brigou… Ou não? Porque sabe, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

-Obrigada.

-Cadê meu dicionário?

-No meu quarto, estou traduzindo ainda.

-Nossa, anda logo então, vou precisar dele.

-Você não manda em mim.

-Mas mando no dicionário.

Meneei a cabeça enquanto ela saía. Disse alguma coisa para um garoto que passou por ela, e depois fez uma garota tropeçar no cadarço dos sapatos.

-Acho que é contra as regras usar esse tipo de calçado querida! - Exclamou jogando o cabelo para trás enquanto seguia em frente.

-Nasceu assim. Fazer o quê? -Bea falou quando passou por mim e correu até alcançar a irmã.

* * *

-Ei, desvia! Aah, seu panaca! Quase fiquei sem cabeça! - Reclamei quando tive que abaixar-me de uma vez só para desviar do balaço que Goyle não desviou.

-Foi mal!

-Galera, o jogo é amanhã! Vamos lá. _De novo!_

* * *

Estava passando pelo corredor em direção ao banheiro quando esbarrei com Charlie.

-Charlie? - Falei surpresa. Ela conteve o sorriso e me olhou com mágoa.

-Isabella.

Lembrei-me e então recriminei-me por ter esquecido.

-Presta atenção por onde anda.

-Foi você quem esbarrou em mim.

-Ela está te incomodando? - Ouvi a voz de Rony e ergui a cabeça.

-Nada que tenha a ver com você Cenoura. Aliás, o que está fazendo no corredor do banheiro feminino?

-Só… só ia entregar isso a Charlie. -Estendeu uma fita vermelha com bordas douradas. - Isso é pra você, e isso aqui - Pegou outra, vermelha e preta. - É da Hermione, ela esqueceu na mesa. Achei que estaria com você.

-Cheguei. Desculpa C, estava procurando minha fi- franziu a testa. -Obrigada Rony. Pode ir sabe? Vamos tomar banho.

-Sim. Tchau.

-E você? Está aqui pra humilhar a C de novo? - Perguntou com raiva e revirei os olhos.

-Não sou eu quem persegue as pessoas. - Falei e empurrei a porta do banheiro.

-Vamos C?

-Na verdade, já tomei.

-Demorei tanto assim?

-Um pouco.

-Ah. Bom, tudo bem então. Nos vemos depois. Ela não te fez nada não é?

-Não, só nos esbarramos.

A porta fechou-se e revirei os olhos enquanto separava minhas coisas e tirava o uniforme de quadribol.

Estava entrando na banheira quando ouvi um arfar.

Sorri de canto e fingi não ouvir.

-Você…

-Eu? -Ergui a sobrancelha com cara inocente enquanto me acomodava e pegava um pouco de sabonete líquido, começando a espalhá-lo pelos braços.

-Sua… você tem… uma…

-Uma tatuagem. Nunca viu?

-Mas… é igualzinha a…

Esperei pacientemente enquanto ela, vermelha, abria e fechava a boca.

-Perdeu a língua Granger?

-Mas…

Sabia que meu cabelo ocultara o crânio por alguns instantes e aproveitei isso para criar uma ilusão, modificando a imagem.

-É igual a Marca Negra. Só que mais elaborada e enorme!

-Marca Negra?

-É. A marca dos Comensais seguidores de Voldemort. - Disse com se eu fosse tapada

-Uuh, nossa, que coragem você tem de proferir o nome dele!

-Você…

-Fiz uma tatuagem. Olhe, pode ver. - Ergui o cabelo.

-Mas… pensei que…

-Que...?

-Que era uma caveira.

-Não Granger, que imaginação fértil a sua! É só o Patrono da minha Casa. Uma serpente enrolada em um Dragão adormecido. Uni meu Patrono de Família e o de minha Casa em Hogwarts.

-No corpo inteiro? Meu Merlin! - Respirou fundo -Bom… Desculpe pensei que… Acho que vou tomar banho no outro banheiro, _hum,_ boa noite.

-Boa noite. - Desejei enquanto ela saía.

Ri baixinho enquanto brincava com as bolhas de sabão coloridas.

* * *

Trancei o cabelo e o arranjei com a ajuda de Emma misturando fitinhas verdes e prateadas nele além de pedrinhas brilhantes de esmeralda e diamante, fixadas com magia, obviamente. Meu cabelo reluzia nas cores de nossa Casa.

Vesti-me já com o uniforme do time e pegando minha vassoura, sorri em frente ao espelho.

Meus lábios brilhavam, vemelhos como sangue.

..

-E olha que o jogo vai ser queeeente! De um lado os grifinos, um mar vermelho e dourado, do outro, esmeralda e prata… ai, ai, ai! No último jogo da Sonserina, Isabella se revelou uma ótima jogadora, mas será que manterá o padrão hoje? Tô sabendo que tem apostas por aí! E é bom que não desaponte os que apostaram em você ein? - O garoto comentarista exclamou e piscou para mim quando entrei em campo.

-Relaxa que o jogo é nosso! - Um dos garotos de meu time exclamou e os grifinos vaiaram.

Passei os olhos pelas arquibancadas e vi Charlie sentada ao lado de Hermione e Luna. Fiquei feliz em vê-la de trança, nós sempre trançávamos o cabelo em jogos da Sonserina. Mas a fita que prendia a trança era a que Weasley lhe dera.

Suspirei. Era por um bem maior.

O aperto de mãos foi trocado, os balaços lançados, pomo e goles e então estávamos no ar.


	23. Chapter 23 - Certeza

_**Capítulo 22**_

 _ **Certeza**_

Segui a tal de Alícia de perto enquanto os garotos lançavam balaços incessantes na direção de Angelina e Gina, substituta de Cátia, que ainda estava no .

Ela, dando uma guinada para tentar me bloquear distraiu-se olhando para trás e Flint aproveitou para roubar-lhe a goles. Ri enquanto passava por ela indo para mais perto do gol. Um balaço veio em minha direção e baixei a cabeça dando um tranco e me elevando mais no céu. Flint tirou a goles para a baliza que estava a minha esquerda, mas o Weasley foi rápido.

-Droga! -Exclamei enquanto descia e roubava a goles da Wasley mais nova.

Atirei a goles, mas o garoto Weasley a apanhou.

-Weasley idiota.

-Não sei se a primeira jogadora da Sonserina está indo tão bem assim! Talvez uma mulher tenha sido o erro!

-Cale a boca idiota, há mulheres no seu time! -Devolvi para o batedor. Ele gruniu.

Goyle lançou um balaço na direção de Alicia que quase foi atingida, mas com o desvio que fez girou um pouco antes de parar.

Consegui a goles novamente e marquei o primeiro ponto. Empatamos.

Algumas manobras depois, um encontrão com Gina e um balaço assassino, Flint marcou outro ponto, e assim que a goles voltou, Vaisey que havia "esbarrado sem querer" com Alicia… _não, Angelina, ah, tanto faz marcou outro ponto._

..

Estávamos alguns pontos a frente, mas se o Potter pegasse o pomo eles venceriam.

 _Aah, mas não vão mesmo!_

Voei em direção a Gina como se fosse bater de frente e quando se assustou, guinei para o lado quase atingindo Alícia que também se assustou e com a distração Gina derrubou a goles. Mergulhei para pegá-la e Goyle lançou um balaço em Angelina quando ela tentou me alcançar. Subi num rompante, noventa graus. Sentia minhas vestes ondulando e lancei a goles na direção contrária a que estava indo, num lançamento de sorte. Weasley não pegou. Ele recuperou a goles e a lançou do outro lado para que Angelina a pegasse, mas Flint interceptou pegando primeiro e lançando para Vaisey que lançou para mim e marquei outro ponto.

-Acho que a Srta. Priden não quer perder não minha gente, olha só isso. E por Merlin que trabalho em equipe foi esse? Sonserina está de parabéns com esse passa repassa!

Sorri de canto e revirei os olhos.

..

Estava ficando cansada daquilo, a todo momento um balaço vinha em minha direção. Podia ver Goyle e Crabb transpirando enquanto tentavam desviar os balaços, mas mesmo assim eles continuavam vindo e vindo. Não conseguia marcar mais pontos, da última vez que tentei quase tive a cabeça amassada e agora só desviava e desviava de novo enquanto os garotos tentavam marcar pontos. O problema é que se distraíam olhando para mim, ou para os balaços.

Estava ficando irritada também.

A grifinória já tinha conseguido se aproximar de nós e se não marcássemos mais pontos iríamos perder.

-Isabella! Direita!

-Não olhe para mim porra! -Gritei desviando quando Flint perdeu a chance de novo.

-Mas os balaços!

-Não interessa, marca logo! Ouviu Vaisey? Peguem a porcaria de goles!

Os dois vacilaram por um momento e então voltaram a se concentrar em pegar a goles.

Olhei para cima e Draco estava me olhando.

 _Droga._

-O pomo Malfoy! **FOCA NO POMO!** -Gritei enquanto desviava um balaço com um pouco de esforço. A magia neles era forte e um simples aceno não era eficiente.

Ele fez uma careta enquanto voltava o olhar a procura do pomo.

Alícia marcou um ponto e aquilo me irritou mais.

Juntei energia, construí um escudo e me lancei em direção a goles. _Uma pancada._

Senti-a no meu escudo, mas continuei, ziguezagueando entre as garotas da grifinória.

 _Duas._ Foi mais forte e franzi a testa.

Peguei a goles.

 _Três._ Percebi que os balaços estavam procurando alguma falha no escudo.

 _Quem enfeitiçou essas porcarias?_

Quando lancei a bola novamente, _outra pancada_ \- a mais forte delas- me desequilibrou e o lançamento não foi tão bem sucedido quanto eu gostaria. Weasley teve tempo de aparar a goles.

-Droga.

O baque do último balaço rompeu minhas defesas e rosnei brava enquanto me pendurava na vassoura pelas mãos.

-Ooow, olhem lá! Os balaços não estavam atingindo-a, provavelmente ela foi esperta e fez algum escudo, ou alguém fez por ela, mas o que aconteceu? Esse balaço quase a derrubou! Segura firme Isabella!

Ri apesar da circunstância, balancei meu corpo tomando impulso e atirei a perna direita por sob o cabo da vassoura.

-É isso aí! - O garoto gritou e passei o olhar pelas arquibancadas tempo suficiente para ver o brilho de uma varinha sumir.

Olhei para cima e vi Draco furioso cortando a frente do Potter enquanto se lançava em busca do pomo.

Suspirei aliviada por ver que sua fúria o mantinha atrás do objetivo.

Flint marcou um ponto e ri.

Meu riso sumiu quando vi um balaço indo em direção a Draco. Ele desviou, mas acidentalmente bateu em Potter que estava tentando parear com ele.

O garoto se desequilibrou e por um momento todos prenderam a respiração. Recuperou o equilíbrio, mas seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos furiosos fitaram Draco. Desviei o olhar para pegar a goles da mão de Alícia, e lancei-a para Vaisey. Quando olhei novamente para cima Harry estava albarroando com Draco e o fez cair.

-Não! -Gritei vendo a vassoura de Drake voar e o corpo dele cair.

O mundo pareceu desligar ao meu redor, ou girar em câmera lenta. As arquibancadas estavam embaçadas, os gritos pareciam vir através de gelatina e tudo se desenrolava em dois planos distintos.

 _-Apparatio!_ \- Exclamei fixando meu olhar nele e seu corpo deu um tranco descendo mais devagar. - _Tardus!_ \- Gritei de novo e a velocidade diminuiu.

Vi que os professores estavam alvoroçados e os alunos também, mas era como se estivesse num sonho e tudo se desfocasse a partir da imagem central: _Draco_.

Olhei enraivecida para Potter.

- _Maneat Inaequales_. - Murmurei e o garoto me olhou por um segundo antes de desequilibrar-se. Tentava voltar ao controle, mas a cada vez que tentava equilibrar-se pior ficava. - _Ceciderit!_ \- Exclamei novamente e Harry começou a cair.

Voltei a atenção para o corpo de Draco que ainda caia, devagar, mas não o suficiente. Tentei diminuir mais, mas algo me impedia, deixando-me frustrada.

Ouvi os gritos dos alunos e vi Dumbledore aparando a caída de Harry, mas lutei contra, acelerando enquanto o velho tentava diminuir. Queria que Potter se espalhasse no chão como uma mancha branca e vermelha, mas então, como um clic percebi que Draco estava chegando ao chão mais rápido agora.

Minha última tentativa.

- _Bushelelezi._ \- Esperava que fosse suave o suficiente para que sua cabeça não batesse muito forte.

Mergulhei na direção do chão.

- _Accio_ Vassoura. - A vassoura de Draco voltou e quando cheguei ao chão ela estava ao lado da minha.

-Drake! -Exclamei ajoelhando-me ao seu lado. Sua cabeça tinha um corte, mas não era muito profundo e o braço estava quebrado pelo que parecia olhando seu ângulo, mas ele estava vivo.

-Izzye.

-Drake… Está doendo muito?

Tentou menear a cabeça, mas o movimento o fez gemer baixinho e meu olhos arderam.

-Você vai ficar bem.

-Não precisava ter feito isso.

-Isso o quê?

-Eu sei o que fez.

Olhei-o intensamente até que a Madame Hooch nos separou.

-Jogo, jogo. Ele não para sem o pomo ser apanhado!

-Mas Treinadora! Os dois apanhadores estão no chão! - Alícia exclamou apontando e olhei para o outro lado. Potter estava bem pior. Sua perna estava dobrada em um ângulo esquisito, o braço também; Sua cabeça tinha um galo enorme e um filete de sangue escorria de entre os cabelos. Sorri. Nesse momento meu olhar se cruzou com o de Hermione que me olhava de testa franzida. Ela meneou a cabeça e se ajoelhou ao lado de Harry murmurando qualquer coisa. A pele dele estava ainda mais pálida que a de Draco e seus lábios tremeram, mas som nenhum saiu.

-Termine o jogo. -Sussurrou Draco.

-Terminarei por você. -Sussurei de volta.

Gina gritou quando os olhos do Potter se fecharam e todos se alarmaram.

-O Potter morreu?

-Harry!

-Harry Potter morreu!

-Não morreu não seu imbecíl!

-Saiam, saiam!

-Deem espaço! Está vivo sim. Vamos! Enfermaria. Enfermaria. - Madame Pomfrey que havia acabado de chegar espantou os alunos e deu sinal a Carlisle. - Pode levá-lo? Não quero levitar o garoto assim.

-É claro. Emmett! - Emmett saiu do canto e correu até Carlisle. - Pegue o outro garoto. Vamos levá-los a enfermaria.

-O Malfoy?

-É.

Ele bufou, mas quando foi pegar Draco, este gruniu.

-Izzye. - A única coisa que disse.

-Emmett, não o pegue. -Falei e Emmett recuou. - Ele não quer isso.

Olhei para o cachecol verde de um dos garotos que estavam ali.

-Ei. Me dê seu cachecol. -Ele tirou o cachecol e me entregou.

Transfigurei-o e uma maca verde esmeralda estava em seu lugar.

Snape estava ali e acenei para ele.

Levitei Draco colocando-o na maca.

-Professor, estou sem varinha. Poderia?

Snape assentiu enquanto levitava a maca e saía do campo seguido por Carlisle que carregava Harry.

-Vamos, vamos. Nada de aglomeração. O jogo tem que continuar!

-Mas...

-É o que diz as regras, a tradição, a magia. Grifinória, quem apanhará?

-Eu sou a apanhadora reserva. - A Weasley mais nova falou dando um passo a frente.

-Ótimo Srta. Weasley. Sonserina?

Todos eram corpulentos demais para serem apanhadores. Quer dizer, Betchley, o goleiro era menos encorpado, mas era lento para ser apanhador.

-Priden? -Flint chamou e olhei para ele. Assenti.

-Eu serei a apanhadora. - Falei e Madame Hooch ficou satisfeita.

-Voltem aos seus assentos! Jogadores… Já!

Nos lançamos ao ar.

...

Os garotos estavam dando duro abaixo de nós. Gina me olhava com ódio e eu devolvia na mesma intensidade. Avistei o brilho dourado do pomo e percebi que Gina estava olhando para o irmão.

Eu podia pegá-lo.

Num átimo mergulhei e quando os espectadores perceberam e gritaram já estava bem longe da Weasley. A ruiva parou de olhar para o irmão e desceu atrás de mim.

Acelerei enquanto perseguia o brilho dourado.

Ela costurou por baixo de mim e rosnei mudando de direção; fiz um arco enquanto descia a frente dela. Lancei-me à frente, podia ver as asinhas do pomo e estiquei a mão.

Foi quando o maldito balaço me vez desviar.

A ruivinha riu enquanto continuava a perseguir o pomo, mas rodei ao seu redor deixando-a desorientada. Perscrutei o ar ao meu redor até localizar o pomo. Estava parado perto da arquibancada. Guinei enquanto focalizava na bolinha travessa.

A garota vestida de vermelho da cabeça aos pés se encolheu quando fui em sua direção, mas então o pomo se deslocou e amaldiçoei mudando o trajeto. A praga Weasley continuava atrás de mim e fiz uma manobra indo para o lado contrário e depois descrevendo uma parábola chegando ao lugar pretendido antes dela que ficara confusa com meu movimento na direção contrária e me seguira,mas não fora rápida o suficiente para acompanhar a parábola.

Gargalhei quando senti a frieza da bolinha dourada, as asas se debatendo até que se acalmassem. Gritei subindo e fazendo um looping enquanto os Sonserinos gritavam, aplaudiam e faziam troça dos Grifinos.

Meu time vibrou e embora antes de tudo a Grifinória tenha estado perto próxima a nós, seus pontos não foram suficientes.

 _Vencemos._

Ri quando os garotos me cercaram sorrindo e descendo, entreguei o pomo a Madame Hooch.

Saí do campo deixando que comemorassem e corri entre os alunos, costurando até chegar ao castelo.

-Izzye! -Ouvi a voz de Emma e olhei para trás.-Espere!

-Não posso! Desculpe! - Algo em meus olhos devia tê-la alertado porque parou de correr atrás de mim. Subi correndo as escadarias e parecia uma louca, suponho, enquanto tentava chegar à enfermaria.

Abri as portas num rompante e ignorei Madame Pomfrey e Carlisle.

-O jogo terminou, é isso? Quem venceu?

-Está sedado. Não terminamos de curar...

Puxei a cortina ao redor do leito de Draco.

- _Abaffiato._

-Drake. - Sussurrei olhando seu rosto pálido. Havia uma faixa ao redor de sua cabeça, mas não dava muitas voltas e isso era bom, significava que não era tão grave. Seu braço estava enfaixado também, mas havia pequenas gotículas de suor ao redor de sua tez, e seus cabelos estavam úmidos. -Oh meu Deus. - Murmurei enquanto pousava a cabeça ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. - Ainda bem que está vivo. - Suspirei e beijei sua face repetidamente e então depositei um beijo cálido sobre seus lábios pálidos.

Deixei que as lágrimas viessem, mas chorei baixinho não querendo acordá-lo.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, até que senti um toque leve, mas firme, em minha mão. Ergui os olhos e Draco estava olhando para mim.

-Izzye.

Ergueu a mão secando minhas lágrimas e sorriu.

-Oh Drake. - Sorri. - Como se sente?

-Melhor agora. - Sorriu fraco - Obrigado.

-Pelo quê?

-Por ter impedido que só sobrassem meus miolos no campo de Quadribol.

-Como sabe que fiz isso? E nem prestei para fazer direito. Olha aí, você nessa cama idiota.

-Ei. Olhe para mim. -Parei de olhar o lençol da cama estreita. - Eu vi. Enquanto caía só podia procurar seu olhar. Eu sabia que estava tentando me salvar, podia ver seus lábios se movendo, e seus olhos estavam fixos em mim, podia sentir sua presença. Foi horrível o momento em que olhou para o Potter, pois eu parecia cair mais rápido e não podia ver seus olhos.

-Desculpe-me.

-Não se desculpe. Izzye eu...

-Eu não podia deixar que caísse. Não aguentaria vê-lo transformar-se em geleia lá embaixo. Não podia. Simplesmente não! Não poderia...Viver sem você, Drake eu… eu senti. Naquele átimo de segundo, o desespero me tomou, a solidão, a dor. Era como se algo se rasgasse diante da perspectiva de perdê-lo. Eu… É difícil dizer... Demorei para perceber, ou não. Só não tinha coragem. Eu… fui medrosa. Não acredito nisso. Você não tem ideia, não sabe… me desculpe eu… Draco. Eu… -Seu olhar estava fixo no meu, seus olhos brilhavam, sua mão segurava a minha. - _Eu te amo Draco Malfoy. Agora tenho certeza disso. Eu te amo._

Lágrimas escorriam por meu rosto e molhavam o lençol.

Percebi que lágrimas rolavam por sua face.

-Sei o quanto é difícil falar… Quer dizer, nem tanto. Para mim. Eu… Desde aquele dia, o dia em que fomos apresentados, o dia que fomos ao Beco Diagonal, nosso primeiro dia, nossa noite… Eu soube que não podia escapar de você no momento em que a vi entrar no salão, altiva, nobre, linda, poderosa. _Eu te amo Isabella Riddle. Tenho certeza disso. Eu te amo._

Inclinei-me em sua direção e ele segurou meus cabelos quando beijei-lhe. Foi um beijo terno, lento, carinhoso, angustiado, aliviado, triste, feliz, cheio de significado, cheio de… amor.

Rimos quando nossos lábios se separaram depois do que pareceu um infinito; Voltamos a nos beijar até sermos interrompidos pelo barulho de passos e vozes adentrando na enfermaria.

-Isabella!

-Izzye!

-Malfoy?

 _-Silêncio!_

-Harry. Onde…

-Alunos, silêncio!

Abri a cortina tirando o abafiatto e vi os rostos de Emma, Pansy, Ellie, Kate, Dylan e todos os outros. Atrás deles Luna, Neville alguns outros grifinos, os Cullen e Charlie. Ela olhou longamente para mim e acenou levemente com a cabeça na direção de Draco. Sorri assentindo e ela suspirou de alívio.

-Como ele está?

-Você chorou?

-Draco ele…

-Malfoy…

-Ele está bem, está acordado. - Sorri passando a mão pela trança parcialmente desfeita tentando por os fios rebeldes no lugar.

-Que bom!

-E você?

-Ganhamos ein!

-Ganhamos? - Draco perguntou e virei-me.

-Sim Drake. Ganhamos.

-Como?

-Ela não contou? Caara, a Izzye ficou no seu lugar, fez umas parábolas, uns giros, umas curvas, uns trancos, umas disparadas, um looping e charám! Pomo de ouro!

Draco sorriu batendo um High Five com os garotos.

Peguei a vassoura que havia jogado no chão e a endireitei ao lado da cama.

Todos falaram alguma coisa e então Madame Pomfrey começou a por todo mundo para fora.

-Você também Senhorita Priden! Vamos, vamos.

-Descanse Drake. Eu volto.

-Vá, vá menina.

Peguei a vassoura e beijei-o antes de sair, rindo do rosto vermelho da enfermeira.

Hermione estava ao lado da cama do Potter, mas vi quando Madame Pomfrey foi em sua direção também dizendo que precisava sair.


End file.
